


Not In Love

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Crossdressing, Cutting, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Arkham Asylum is a lawless city within another equally chaotic city; Gotham to be precise. However, there are no police officials to enforce rules and safety regulations. There are only security guards, rightfully armed but poorly trained, and a number of untrained orderlies to attend to patient needs. There is one certified doctor and a few educated nurses who oversee inmate placement and provide necessary treatments to address mental disorders. There is a warden and board of 'health' officials who handle the intake process and determine which patients will be admitted into the facility.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Light of God dimming weak  
> Nothing’s wrong go back to sleep  
> Lost the will at infancy  
> Drown them in charity  
> Lend them comfort for sorrow  
> Enthusiasm they borrow  
> I can clean impurity  
> Wash away with kerosene
> 
> (( Kerosene by Crystal Castles))

Decay and mildew, a common but unpleasant odor that suggests sanitation is chancy inside the edifice. Paired with the odor, a miasma of urine and bleach lingers in every cell and hallway. One can get used to the stench but it's nothing compared to the mingling odors clinging to each individual inmate; rotting teeth, stale breath, vomit, feces smeared on thighs and hands, and some were born with an unbearable body odor that no amount of bleach could cover up. Showers were insisted upon but not mandatory, resulting in some very unhygienic detainees. No one brings up the unclean premises and even if they did, complaints would fall on deaf ears.

Arkham Asylum is a lawless city within another equally chaotic city; Gotham to be precise. However, there are no police officials to enforce rules and safety regulations. There are only security guards, rightfully armed but poorly trained, and a number of untrained orderlies to attend to patient needs. There is one certified doctor and a few educated nurses who oversee inmate placement and provide necessary treatments to address mental disorders. There is a warden and board of 'health' officials who handle the intake process and determine which patients will be admitted into the facility. 

There's a general set of rules when it comes to surviving the dysfunction that is Arkham Asylum. The first rule is to **make friends**. This is one of the few times where a phrase of words is easier done then said. Inmates who suffered from alcohol/substance abuse disorders, often paired with bi-polar disorder, stuck together in clusters. There was always one of them, if not a group, that could cleverly manufacture 'hooch'. Some called it pruno or raisin jack, but it was an alcoholic beverage made from apples, oranges, fruit cocktail, candy, ketchup, sugar, milk, and some type of bread; bread provides the yeast for hooch to ferment. These types of inmates could smuggle just about anything through Arkham walls and remain undetected. They weren't as volatile or disruptive as the others, little attention was paid to them if they were on their best behavior.

Inmates suffering from personality disorders were among the bigger groups of 'friends'. They always had numerous diagnoses including panic disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder, borderline personality disorder, eating disorders, social anxiety phobia, and schizophrenia. Now these were the real crazies and for some odd reason they could understand one another but were unable to comply to instructions when it came to the orderlies, the nurses, and the doctor. Their mood swings were constant and they needed to be heavily medicated 24/7, or they might very well attack and murder on sight.

Then there's your garden variety sociopaths and psychopaths. Both types are highly intelligent and able to blend in with all groups with virtually any mental disorder; they're good at mimicking symptoms and manipulating those around them. Some were loners and others befriended one another if not for the sake of a somewhat intellectual conversation; everyone else babbled incoherent nonsense most of the time.

The second rule to surviving in Arkham is to **behave**. Take the medication provided, don't argue with the guards or orderlies, not unless physical pain is a kink and in some cases it was. If an inmate refused their meds, didn't eat food, and remained disruptive, then they were placed in solitary confinement. The guards referred to it as administrative segregation but the fancy term didn't change it's actual meaning: A jail within the prison. It was here the inmates suffered the most, all at the hands of a Dr. Hugo Strange. From shock therapy to freezing ice baths, inmates would return traumatized but docile. 

The third rule, probably the most important, is to  **play the game.** This means avoiding conflict and embracing a passive-aggressive nature. It's a dangerous chess game but most sociopaths and psychopaths have mastered it. The chessboard is Arkham Asylum, the pieces are the inmates, and the rules of the game are what we call the laws of Nature and the player on the other side is hidden from us. Carefully and strategically plan every move. Don't draw attention to one piece (or oneself) unless that is the intention of an unknown strategy. If push comes to shove, sacrifice the pawns and sacrifice many in order to secure checkmate. Don't fight for anyone but yourself and don't walk around with your head in the ground. Someone will notice, someone always notices those trying too hard to remain invisible. 

Jonathan Crane is seated at a table with his back to the cement wall. He turns 20 in a few weeks and this isn't his first time in Arkham Asylum. He knew the rules by now and it was easy for him to blend in with the crowd. The brunette is dawning an oh-so-familiar jumpsuit with black and white stripes and he's hunched over an open notebook. He's scribbling away but it's in an unknown language with peculiar symbols and figures. Jonathan purposely encoded his work, that way, if somebody stole his research notes then they wouldn't be able to understand what they were reading.

Somebody dropped a tray.

An inmate cursed loudly.

Jonathan paused and he turned his hazel blue eyes up to focus on the commotion taking place at the center of the room.

One of the largest inmates, both in height and weight, is cowering over a shorter male. His name is Monty Calloghen but goes by 'Giant', a befitting nickname because the guy was 6'10" and weighed well over 300 pounds, most of which was pure muscle mass. "You bumped into me." He said in a low, menacing voice. "Say you're sorry!" Giant reached out an shoved the other man.

The shorter inmate, around 6'0" and weighing around 175 pounds, stumbles from the hard shove and he falls down onto the floor, right in the center of spilled cafeteria food.

The surrounding inmates laugh and they began to cheer for Giant. 

Jonathan looked back down at his notes. The loonies were at it again, they were trying to instigate a physical fight. There wasn't a single day in Arkham where someone didn't get beat up. Seeing as how the guy was new, it made him an easy target. Jonathan didn't care, as long as the fight didn't disrupt his thinking process. He raised his pencil to the paper and started writing away again.

"Oh my, I'm so very sorry! I was in the wrong and you sir, are clearly right. Forgive me, you win this fight." The man scrambled to his feet, paying little attention to the mashed potatoes and gravy sticking to the rear of his Arkham issued jumpsuit.

"Fight? We ain't started yet, what chu talking about FIGHT?" Giant grinned, obviously enjoying the attention from the growing crowd.

"Please...it's clear to see, with the flick of your wrist, you could destroy me." The inmate raised both his hands and he looked all around at the curious onlookers. He began to stride around Giant, as if showcasing a piece of art. "This man, nay, this GOD has seen it fit to humiliate I. Well, a mere mortal such as myself, will comply. He's clearly the ruler here and his towering size fills me with fear. All of you are about to witness a gruesome sight so behold! Witness God's might!" His voice raised, carrying over the entire cafeteria. 

The chauvinistic display caused the entire population inside the cafeteria to pause and raise their heads.

The cheering inmates suddenly hushed.

Jonathan looked back up. This was different... Most men would grovel before Giant but this didn't quite feel like the same thing. It was like the guy WANTED to display how weak he was in comparison to Giant. He set his pencil down and closed his notebook, his interest was piqued.

Giant's eyebrows knitted together firmly and he narrowed his gaze on the other male. He was somewhat confused by his choice of words but, he did catch on to the 'God' part. Yeah, he liked that. "Flattery won't get chu far."

"Flattery? Moi?" The man feigned innocent surprise. "No, you misunderstand." He walked two full circles before getting down on his knees in front Giant. He collapsed his hands together and begged, ""Oh fearsome leader, I need you to set my soul free! Please, rebuke and chastise me! I need it, I need your punishment. Whatever you see fit." He began crawling closer to Giant and he reached out and gripped the larger man's shirt. He pulled on it, nearly leaning against Giant's groin. "Force your will upon me oh adorned one."

"Fucking creep..." Was all Giant could come up with. He didn't understand the other male, nor did he like unusual rhyming bit. He glanced around and nobody made any attempt to egg him on and beat the guy to a pulp; the inmates were perplexed by the whole scenario. 

"Hmph....get the fuck away from me." Giant ripped the man's hands away from his shirt and he pressed his right foot against the other's chest before shoving him back.

"Such kindness and compassion! Thank you, oh thank you!" The man raised open palms to the ceiling and he bowed repeatedly.

Giant noisily hawked up phlegm in is throat and he spit.

The unsightly green and white mucus landed on the back of the man's head, but, he continued to bow anyway. 

Giant rolled his eyes and he walked back over to the line of inmates, naturally cutting to the front and grabbing a clean tray; none of the other men or woman protested.

The man glanced up just as Giant walked away but he wasn't smiling anymore. Instead, there was a frown on his face and absolute hatred flashed in his eyes.

Jonathan saw it. He recognized that look...This guy was a murderer and a smart one at that. 'Probably another psychopath, better avoid him' Jonathan thought to himself. He looked down and opened up his book but just as he lifted his pencil, he heard a voice.

"Well that was fun. Did you enjoy the show?" 

Somebody took a seat, directly across from Jonathan.

Hazel blue eyes raise to meet a pair of dark brown eyes, so dark in fact, they appeared black in the dim lightning.

"Clever tactic." Jonathan commented.

"What a precious doll you are! I thought, perhaps, I went too far." The man chuckled.

Jonathan looked back down at his notepad and he started writing something down. It was evident by his body language that he wasn't interested in a conversation.

The other man was unfazed and he pointed to the left of Jonathan. "Might I have your napkin?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Yes, you can." His tray of food was untouched. 

"Much appreciated kind Sir." The man took the napkin and he began removing the bodily fluids from his hair. He had curly brown hair that cupped the length of his face, paired with a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He was definitely older then Jonathan, maybe by 10 years or so. "What are you doing sitting all alone? You're incredibly beautiful, quite the catch."

Jonathan didn't respond.

The man extended his hand, shoving it between Jonathan's face and the open notepad. "The name is Jervis Tetch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling swallowing Dramamine  
> Look at your face like you're killed in a dream  
> And you think you've figured out everything  
> I think I know my geography pretty damn well  
> You say what you need so you'll get more  
> If you could just milk it for everything  
> I've said what I said and you know what I mean  
> But I can't still focus on anything
> 
> (( Dramamine by Modest Mouse))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note* The italicized lettering is a flashback.

The man extended his hand, shoving it between Jonathan's face and the open notepad. "The name is Jervis Tetch."

Jonathan raised his gaze slightly and focused on the hand hovering in front of his face.

_Jonathan Crane is strapped down to a gurney and tears are streaming down his face as he cries out. "P-please! It hurts. I can't take it anymore, please stop!"_

_Two figures are observing through a two way mirror; a man and a woman._

_Dr. Hugo Strange, Chief of Psychiatry and director of Arkham Asylum, clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk....I thought one dosage would be enough to cure his delirious state. Peabody, how is Mr. Crane's blood work?"_

_Ethel Peabody, doctor and psychiatrist, raised a clipboard to her face. She adjusted her glasses before discussing the results aloud. "Unusually high traces of cortisol and adrenaline, they appear to be consistent since his arrival. We have yet to determine the third substance in his blood, it appears to synthetic in nature."_

_"Hm...poor, poor boy. He was the subject of his father's twisted experiments. Gerald Crane really did a number on his son. How many times have we zapped him?" Dr. Strange quirked a bushy eyebrow and stared down at his assistant._

_Peabody walked over to the computer monitor, "Three times sir."_

_"Three?" Dr. Hugo repeated, he was surprised. He turned his attention back to teenager, "Impressive. Most individuals pass out after two dosages of electricity." The doctor leaned down and pressed a button to activate the intercom on the other side of the room. "Mr. Crane, tell me, what do you see when you observe your surroundings?"_

_Jonathan whimpered because he was terrified to look anywhere else but the bright fluorescent ceiling. There was a metal apparatus attached to the top of his head with a leather chin strip holding it in place. A vest, made of rubber, covered the teenager's chest. Rubber acted as an insulator and prevented electricity from harming Jonathan's vital organs._

_The main target was the brain but Jonathan's biological makeup was extremely resilient to the treatment._

_"Mr. Crane." Dr. Hugo repeated, "Please take a look around and tell me what you see."_

_Jonathan whimpered and he slowly shifted his gaze to the left. Nothing, just a bare concrete wall. Jonathan hesitantly turned his head right and to his relief, it was another empty wall. His heart was racing and he dreaded looking down...but he forced himself to raise his head and look._

_A grotesque, eyeless creature was clinging to Jonathan's waist. When it opened it's mouth to reveal sharp teeth, an inhuman shriek left it's cracked, pale lips._

_"AHHHHHHH! HE'S HERE! GET HIM OFF ME!!!!" Jonathan screamed in terror._

_Dr. Hugo and Peabody sigh in unison._

_"Peabody, increase the current to 200 milliamps."  Dr. Hugo instructed it._

_The woman raised an eyebrow and she looked up from the computer monitor. "Sir....That might kill the boy."_

_"I highly doubt it. Jonathan Crane's DNA was altered because of the chemicals his father injected him with. No, ordinary man, would be conscious after being shocked three times. He'll survive and if not...we have another test subject for Indian Hill." Dr. Hugo looked at his assistant and raised his hand, motioning for her to hurry up._

_Peabody nodded. "Very well..." She set the clipboard down an typed in the commands on the computer. The screen displayed .20 amps, "Okay it's ready."_

_Jonathan was violently yanking his arms and legs against the straps. "HE'S ATTACKING ME!!! MAKE HIM STOP!" He shouted.  
_

_Dr. Hugo shook his head. He felt awful for the boy but this wasn't a time to act on pity. Jonathan needed rehabilitation and that's exactly what Dr. Hugo would provide. He nodded to Peabody._

_Peabody pressed a button on the keyboard._

_The lights inside both rooms, and throughout the Asylum, flashed off and then on; just a brief millisecond without lights, nothing that would raise suspicion._

_Jonathan's eyes rolled back when the electricity coursed through his body, causing him to jerk and twitch before falling motionless. His head dropped with his chin to his chest and his eyelids fluttered before closing._

_Dr. Hugo watched, his expression was devoid of any concern or emotion. "Vitals?"_

_Peabody looked to the computer monitor and gasped lightly. "His heart....it's still beating and it's lowered quite significantly."_

_"Ah, that IS marvelous news! Let's get him back to his cell and reintegrate him back to general population. We'll see how long he fares without those crippling hallucinations." Dr. Hugo lifted a handheld radio and ordered a few guards to enter the room and transport Jonathan Crane to his previous holding cell._

_Jonathan Crane would wake up at an hour later to the smell of burnt hair. His nose wrinkled and he sat up slowly on the bed, wincing from the pain in his head. "What the..."_

_BANG! BANG!_

_Metal against metal._

_Jonathan is startled and he jumps up to his feet quickly, seeing one of the Arkham guards standing at the cell door._

_The guard smirked and he lowered a metal baton to his side. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty, it's lunch time." The guard retrieved a set of keys and unlocked the cell. He opened up the door and stepped back. "Hurry  up, ain't got all day to wait on you."_

_Jonathan nodded and he hurriedly left his cell and followed other inmates down narrow corridors, towards the cafeteria._

_The cafeteria was crowded with numerous inmates, old and young, both female and male. It was chaotic and loud as some inmates bickered among each other, or in some cases, they argued with themselves._

_Nervous, Jonathan got in line and his gaze darted back and forth. He was frantically searching for the monster that plagued him for God knows how long. He only saw it in his dreams but after his father injected him fear toxin.... He lived his nightmare every single day._

_"Hurry up." said a female inmate. She reached out and pushed Jonathan forward._

_"S-sorry!" Jonathan twitched at the touch and he inched forward in line. With shaky hands, he grabbed an empty plastic tray and held it out as the line moved._

_The cooks dumped some sort of meat square, smothered in ketchup, onto the tray with a scoop of mixed vegetables. At the very end of the line, they had an option of choosing 2% milk, chocolate milk, apple juice or water. Jonathan really didn't care, he was far too nervous to stomach anything down. He grabbed a piece of fresh fruit and a small carton of 2% milk, then made his way to a semi-empty table; two other inmates were seated. Jonathan sat down next to an older woman who was talking to herself and rocking back and forth in her seat. This made the teenager uneasy but he decided to remain quiet and keep to himself._

_"Hey there good looking." Said a booming deep voice._

_Jonathan whipped around in his chair and his mouth fell open when he saw a giant man towering over him._

_The man grinned, one that revealed yellow stained teeth. "Name's Monty but people round here call me Giant. You can call me whatever you want pretty boy."_

_Jonathan struggled to talk, "G-Giant? N-nice to meet you... I, uh....um, I'm...."_

_Giant stepped forward and slammed and open hand on the table, right next to Jonathan's tray of food._

_The sound was loud and it caused most of the inmates to fall silent._

_Giant leaned down until he was eye-level with Jonathan and hovering dangerously close to his face. "What's wrong pretty boy? Am I making ya nervous?"_

_Jonathan was on the verge of a panic attack. He was breathing too fast, too loud. "N-no I w-was, I...I....."_

_"Babe!" A voice called out._

_Giant glanced over his shoulder._

_Jonathan peered past the large inmate to see who spoke._

_A young man with fiery red hair stood a few feet away with his arms crossed. There was amusement in his green eyes and a sly smile that played about his lips. "I told you I'd be sitting in the corner, by the windows. Had me waiting all this time just so you could flirt with another guy? Aww, that's mean."_

_Giant raised an eyebrow and he turned his head to look back at Jonathan. "You with Jerome?"_

_'Jerome', Jonathan repeated the name in his head. He didn't know who that was. Due to his anxiety and constant state of stress, Jonathan was confined to solitary confinement for the first couple of weeks. When medication didn't help, Dr. Hugo suggested alternative treatments and Jonathan foolishly agreed and consented to the horrible shock therapy. Never again. Jonathan glanced from Jerome and then to Giant. He nodded once. "Sorry...babe. I didn't see you when I walked in." Jonathan turned and he grabbed his tray of food. He stood but when he turned, Giant blocked his way._

_Giant stepped in front Jonathan and then turned to face Jerome. He smirked and crossed his oversize arms. "What if I want him to sit with me?"_

_Jerome's smile grew but there was nothing friendly about it. He was amused and_ _unmindful of the other inmate's size. The redhead stepped closer and he looked up. "What if I said I have a shiv tucked inside my pants?"_

_Jonathan was frozen where he stood. He was fearful of both Giant and Jerome and quite frankly, didn't want anything to do with either. He was caught up in some game between the two. What did his father say... Approach every decision like it's a chess game. Weigh your options, explore all possible routes, and counter the loss with a strategic move. If that was the case, Jonathan felt like a helpless pawn. Giant was the king and Jerome was the queen, two of the most formidable pieces in the game. He thought he heard Jerome mention a shiv.... He was revealing a bishop, metaphorically speaking, but clearly he weighed in on a potential loss and planned accordingly. 'Intelligent on his part...' Jonathan thought._

_The cafeteria suddenly went quiet._

_Even the cooks and guards watched in silence._

_Tension hung in the air like a thick blanket._

_Jonathan felt a bead of sweat slide down the right side of his face. This Jerome guy was confident but what on earth made him believe he could take on a big brute like Giant? Either he did have a weapon on hand or this was just a silly bluff. In which case, Jonathan feared for his life because Giant might call him out on his lie._

_Giant was the first to break. "Whatever then, better keep an eye out for ya boy Jerome, wouldn't let him wander too far..."  Giant's body posture relaxed._

_Jerome was feeling smug after his win and he uncrossed his arms with a nod. "Duly noted. Carry on Giant."_

_Giant nodded and he made his way to the side doors and exited the cafeteria._

_Jonathan was dumbfounded._

_"Come on babe~" Jerome said with a wink. He motioned for the younger male to follow him to the table in the corner._

_Hesitant, but unable to argue, Jonathan followed the redhead and he took a seat on the opposite side of Jerome._

_Jerome sat down and he folded his left arm over the tabletop. He raised his right elbow and rested it next to his hand, only to ball up a fist and lean his right cheekbone against it. "Shit that was close. Ya gotta quit being so jumpy and....twitchy. It's like an open invite for inmates to harass you."_

_Jonathan raised his gaze and he met those piercing green eyes but they appeared....calmer, more so then just a few minutes ago. "I didn't ask you to help me."_

_Jerome raised an eyebrow and he smirked slightly. "No, guess you had that situation under control huh?"_

_The sarcasm didn't faze Jonathan. He maintained eye contact and shrugged. "Not really but that's not the point. I didn't ask for you to intervene, therefor, I owe you nothing."_

_Jerome suddenly cackled with laughter. He clapped his hands twice and tried to contain his voice, but the maniacal laugh echoed throughout the cafeteria._

_Jonathan was stunned and he remained quiet._

_"HAHAHA! Whew...hah..lemme....lemme catch my breath." Jerome said in between fading laughs. "Christ, thought I had a fucked up childhood but you...You take the cake." Jerome folded both arms on the tabletop and he leaned forward. "Yer kinda young to be in Arkham, how old are you?"_

_"You don't know anything about me or my childhood..." Jonathan mumbled and he averted his gaze at the question. He thought about it and answered, "I'm 22"_

_A pompous grin curled Jerome's lips. "I'm only fond of lying if I'm in on it.....but if I aint....then, ya know, might have to use that shiv to get some real fucking answers."_

_Jonathan felt his blood run cold. He looked back up at Jerome. There was a certain flare in the other male's green eyes, an untamed beast was lurking behind that menacing grin. Now he understood why Giant backed off.... This Jerome character wasn't someone you'd want to mess with. Jonathan cleared his throat, "There's no need for that...I'm 17 years old."_

_"Wow..." Jerome was genuinely surprised. "They don't usually admit minors....you musta did something bad~" Jerome was interested in getting to know more about the younger male. "What'cha do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What....did......you....DO." Jerome repeated impatiently._

_"Oh...I...helped my father kidnap innocent civilians and murder them...." Jonathan glanced down at his food._

_"Hm...that's hard to believe. I mean, the kidnapping part, yeah that's you. But murder?" Jerome shook his head._

_Jonathan looked back up, "You don't think I'm capable of murder?" He sounded more defensive then intended._

_Jerome chuckled and shrugged, "Naa I think you could kill if the situation called for it. Did you REALLY murder those people or did your father finish the dirty deed?"_

_Astonishment, that's all Jonathan felt right now. How could a complete stranger, a person deemed legally insane, be so.....intuitive? It was awe inspiring but a little frightening at the same time. Jonathan sighed and nodded, "Yes. My father is the one who murdered them in the name of research...He needed to place each victim in a stressful situation, typically next to something they feared. Once their heart rate spiked to a certain number, he would kill them and harvest their adrenal glands."_

_"Ooooh, fascinating! Tell me more~" Jerome's leaned closer._

_Jonathan was caught off guard by the sincerity in Jerome's voice. "Really?" The idea that his gruesome past would interest someone was mind boggling._

_Jerome nodded._

_Jonathan opened his mouth-_

_"Ah, ah, ah, WAIT!" Jerome held up his hand._

_Jonathan closed his mouth and waited._

_Jerome extended his right hand and held it in front of Jonathan. "The names Jerome Valeska. It's rude that I didn't introduce myself properly before our first date."_

_Jonathan raised his gaze slightly and focused on the hand hovering in front of his face. He reached out his right hand and took it, giving it a firm shake. "Jonathan Crane and just to clarify, this is NOT a date."_

A hand snapped twice.

Jonathan blinked and he shook his head. "What?" 

"You zoned out there my friend, but I believe our lunch hour has come to an end." Jervis pointed to the crowds of inmates shuffling out the two exits. 

"I see...." Jonathan closed his book and he tucked it beneath his shirt, underneath the elastic waistband on his pants; they didn't have pockets but the pants held his notebook in place. He stood up from his seat and walked around the table, ignoring both Jervis and the untouched tray of food.

Jervis was quick to get up from his chair and pursue the younger male. "Ah, not much of a conversationalist I see....that's fine with me. I have yet to learn the name of my beautiful new friend."

"That's because I didn't give it." Jonathan stated firmly. He tried to push past the other inmates to get as far as away possible from the annoying man.

"Wait!" Jervis reached out and put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

This caused the younger male to turn around quickly and grab Jonathan by his wrist. He squeezed tightly, allowing his fingernails to dig into the soft flesh and bone. 

Jervis jumped from the gesture and he squirmed somewhat, finding the grip terribly uncomfortable.

"Never without my permission." Jonathan said though gritted teeth, he was evidently pissed off now. He let go of Jervis's hand and resumed his route back to his cell.

"Understood" Jervis nodded and once his wrist was released, he rubbed it gently. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He sprinted down the hall to catch up and this time he ran past Jonathan before wheeling around and standing right in front of him.

Jonathan had it. He opened his mouth-

Jervis reached for something up his right sleeve and he retrieved a rose, one that was created out of a brown napkin. "Thank you for being kind to me earlier....a token of my gratitude, and yes, it's a clean napkin." Jervis held out the palm size rose.

Jonathan wasn't sure what to make of the gesture. 'When.....when did he find time to make THAT?' he thought to himself. He studied the intricate folds in the rose and was somewhat impressed by the detail. He met Jervis's gaze and sighed. "If I take it...will you leave me alone?"

Jervis nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course! If that is what you desire, I'll leave you be and make the situation less mire." 

Against his better judgement, Jonathan reached out and snatched the rose from Jervis. He walked around the older male and made his way down the hall before taking a sharp turn left. He didn't see or hear Jervis following him. Good.

Once inside his cell, Jonathan Crane set the intricate rose down on the small, metal table in his room. He also set his notepad down next to it before crawling onto the paper thin plastic mattress. It didn't bother Jonathan at all because he used to sleep on hard floors all the time during the last few years he spent with his father. His father....that intelligent mind, well paying job, a nice house, all flushed down the drain in pursuit of a fear toxin that would rid him of fear. What might have worked for his father failed miserably with Jonathan Crane. 

However, that was in the past. Jonathan overcame his fears but for one particular thing.....or rather, someone. 

Jonathan closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

BANG! BANG!

Metal against mental.

Jonathan was accustomed to the rude awakening. He opened his eyes and saw a guard standing at the cell door.

"Rise and shine. Report to the cafeteria for morning roll call and breakfast." said the female guard.

"Alright." Jonathan yawned and he sat up on his bed while raising his arms to stretch.

There was an other person standing outside the cell and it wasn't a guard or an orderly. 

Jonathan groaned in frustration. "You said you'd leave me alone!"

Jervis's eyes lit up when he was recognized. He was now dawning a top hat, made entirely of newspaper clippings. "Ah, yes I did but you didn't clarify for how long. I thought we could start anew? To the cafeteria I'll escort you~" 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Friday just about midnight  
> All my problems seem to disappear  
> Everyone that I miss when I'm distant  
> Everybody's here  
> I need love 'cause only love is true  
> I need every waking hour with you  
> And my friends 'cause they're so beautiful  
> Yeah, my friends they are so beautiful  
> They're my friends  
> All my life I've been wasting, wasting  
> Wasting all my money, all my time  
> All the time that I'm waiting, waiting  
> Waiting for the moment you are mine
> 
> (( Friends by Band of Skulls ))

No matter how often Jonathan snapped and cursed, Jervis Tetch continued to follow him EVERYWHERE. The older man was clingy and needy but at least he respected Jonathan's wishes and didn't lay a hand on him again. The questions, however, were endless and Jonathan alternated between periods of silence to periods of sarcastic, mean remarks. 

Nothing fazed Jervis.

"Your hair, is it natural?" Jervis inquired.

It was their recreational time. Twice a day, for 75 minutes, they were allowed to leave their cells and enter the 'rec room'. It was a spacious area with multiple recliners and medium size flat screen in the corner of the room. There were circular plastic tables that dotted the room, including plastic chairs, puzzles, a few boxes of cards, blank sheets of paper, and non-toxic markers. The windows were left open but they were covered with thick, metal bars; some inmates could get away with smoking if the orderlies went on break.

"Do I look like the type of person to dye my hair?" Jonathan said with an eye roll.

"No, you do not Mr. Crane." Jervis eyed Jonathan's hair. "I've never seen another man with such pretty colors in his hair. It goes from dark chestnut brown, to chocolate hues, and there are very faint caramel tones."

"......Were you a hairdresser prior to Arkham?" Jonathan was annoyed that Jervis found out his name and cheekily started using it the very next day. Of course, anyone could discover an inmate's name if they followed them to their cell. There was a clipboard outside of every cell indicating a patient's name, inmate number, dangerous tendencies, the types of medication they were on, and the schedule in which they took their medicine. There was probably a conflict in confidentiality there but this was Arkham Asylum and nothing was sacred.

Jervis chuckled and shook his head. "No, a hairdresser I am not. Such a nice compliment, I appreciate the thought."

Jonathan ignored the older man and he focused on the notepad in his lap. He was currently seated at one of the comfy recliners with his legs crossed and a pencil in his right hand. The T.V. was on kids channel with loud, obnoxious cartoons but it didn't bother Jonathan as nearly much as Jervis did. 

"Can I touch your hair?"

Jonathan looked up from his notepad and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man sitting in the recliner next to him. "No you may not. Why are you obsessed with my hair?"

Jervis smiled and he glanced from Jonathan's hair and then to his hazel blue eyes. "Your hair, and your eyes, they remind me of my precious Alice."

Jonathan didn't look up as he spoke, "Alice? She your wife or something?"

Jervis's smile faded somewhat. "No...My sister but she is no longer around, God rest her pure soul."

Jonathan stopped writing. He lowered his pencil and looked up to meet Jervis's gaze. Seeing the sad smile made Jonathan feel guilty, he knew all too well about the pain of losing a family member. "I'm sorry." Jonathan mumbled.

"Don't be! She's in a better place you see. A place she's always dreamed about, full of fantasy and wonder. To feel sad would be such a blunder." Jervis was surprised to see the sudden change in Jonathan's mood. The man tapped his right index finger against his chin as he studied Jonathan's expression. "You've lost a loved one too?"

Jonathan nodded but he was hesitant to go into detail.

Jervis waited patiently.

"My mom, when I was just a kid...and my dad...right before I came to Arkham, about 3 years ago." Jonathan looked down at his notepad but he wasn't writing anything.

"My sincerest condolences." Jervis said gently. He reached out and placed his hand on Jonathan's arm.

Jonathan jerked his arm away, "Touch me again and I'll stab your eye out with this pencil." His voice was cold and emotionless.

Jervis's hand recoiled and he nodded quickly. "My apologies, I would very much like to keep my eye."

A few of the inmates began to argue over the T.V. remote. The squabble grew louder and louder, until a few orderlies had to step in and intervene in the fight. One of the inmates managed to grab the other inmate by his hair and he yanked him close enough to bite down on his forearm. The action made the inmate scream and howl in pain but something about the sound was inhuman. 

Jonathan looked at the inmates, he could see blood trickling onto the floor. The otherworldly sound made his skin crawl with goosebumps. 

_For the next couple of days, Jonathan Crane is on the lookout for the 'monster', the one that resembled a demonic scarecrow. He had trouble sleeping most nights and it was difficult for him to eat, however, Jerome Valeska urged him to devour some small morsel of food during meal times. When Jonathan couldn't stay awake, Jerome would offer to watch him while he slept in the rec room. The teenager would often curl up in a recliner and close his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep; he found comfort in knowing Jerome was watching out for him. It wasn't the healthiest sleeping schedule but a couple hours a day was better then nothing. During that time, Jonathan didn't see the wicked monster and he began to relax a little more each day. Maybe Dr. Strange's shock therapy worked._

_One week in general population and Jonathan was doing extremely well, according to the nurses and orderlies._

_It was dinner time and today it was a special treat; crinkle fries, hamburgers, fresh carrots, and rainbow frosted cake. The inmates were ecstatic and even Jonathan had to admit...The food tasted edible and the cake was moist and soft. It was the first time Jonathan killed off an entire tray of food._

_"Holy shit, where's Johnny Boy and what have you done with him?" Jerome said with a smirk. He ate his fries and hamburger but didn't touch the carrots or cake._

_The corner of Jonathan's lips twitched, a smile threatened to form. He didn't mind the nickname. "I figured I could make your job easier today. No badgering me to eat."_

_Jerome chuckled and he flicked a carrot at Jonathan's face. "Aww how thoughtful."_

_The carrot hit Jonathan's right cheekbone and bounced off to land on the floor._

_Both men laugh. If Jonathan had any food left he would've thrown something right back at Jerome._

_A couple of inmates who were in line began to fight over the last piece of cake. Fists were thrown and a crowd began to holler and hoot for the inmates, cheering them on to victory._

_Jerome and Jonathan look over towards the line._

_One inmate grabbed the single piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth._

_The gesture broke the other inmate's heart and he shut his eyes in anguish. The man started pulling out his own hair and he screamed an unearthly sound that filled the cafeteria._

_Jonathan felt unnerved by the sound and he glanced away. His gaze traveled to the entrance of the cafeteria and that's when he stopped breathing._

_The Scarecrow, whose eyes and mouth burned bright with fire, was standing in the entryway._

_All of the color drained from his face._

_Jerome noticed the peculiar expression on Jonathan's face. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction the teenager was staring but he saw nothing. He looked back to Jonathan. "You uh, okay?"_

_Jonathan didn't answer. He was frozen in fear._

_The Scarecrow began to move across the tiled floor, making it's way to the table where Jonathan and Jerome were seated._

_"H-he's here...." Jonathan whispered, his bottom lip was quivering._

_"There's nothing there Johnny, ya gotta relax." Jerome reached out for Jonathan's hand._

_The Scarecrow opened it's mouth and gave a blood-curdling shriek._

_Jonathan jumped up so quickly that he knocked his chair down to the floor. His whole body was trembling as he started backing away, "N-no! STAY AWAY!"_

_"Fuck." Jerome got up from his seat and he walked around the table. He stood right in front of the teen and he leaned down, pressing his forehead to Jonathan's own. He stared into those terrified blue eyes and he rested his right hand on Jonathan's hip, the other hand cupped the right side of Jonathan's face. "Lower your voice and stay calm. There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING coming for you. You're tripping out, it's all in your head Johnny. You're safe, trust me."_

_Jonathan rested his hands on Jerome's chest but his eyes were glued to the invisible figure moving towards him._

_Jerome shifted his hand and cupped Jonathan's chin. He tilted the younger male's chin up. "Look at me."_

_Jonathan hesitated to look away from the monster but he did and he stared into Jerome's green eyes._

_"If the orderlies think yer goin' off the deep end....they'll lock you up in solitary and take you to Dr. Strange again."_

_Jonathan's eyes widened. "How...."_

_"I seen the scars on the sides of your head and believe me when I tell you this.... Nobody EVER comes back after a second visit with Dr. Strange." Jerome stroked his hand up and down Jonathan's side in an attempt to calm him down._

_Jonathan remembered the painful shock treatments. The idea of experiencing all of that again frightened Jonathan but not nearly as much as the Scarecrow. The brunette nodded and he slowly wrapped his arms around Jerome._

_Jerome did the same. He held the younger male close and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Not real. Repeat it over and over in your head."_

_Jonathan peered over Jerome's shoulder. The closer the monster got, the faster his heart raced. 'Not real', he thought to himself. 'Not real....not real....not real'_

_The Scarecrow was just a few feet away._

_'Not real.'_

_An arm raised and reached for Jonathan._

_'Not real'_

_"Okay that's enough!" A female orderly yelled. She grabbed both men by the back of their shirts and yanked them apart. "Hands to YOURSELVES! I see you two touching again then y'all will be having meals in your cell for the next two weeks."_

_Jonathan stumbled slightly and he lowered his arms to his sides. He looked around. The Scarecrow was gone._

_Jerome smirked and he raised his hands innocently._

_"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The woman barked. She glared at Jerome and then Jonathan._

_"Loud and clear toots." Jerome said with a grin._

_Jonathan nodded, "Yes ma'am..."_

Jervis Tetch was standing and hovering in front of Jonathan Crane's face. He stared with keen interest, having noticed the brown specs of color in Jonathan's blue eyes. A unique and rare feature, Alice also had brown hues in her sky blue eyes. Jonathan was almost tempted to steal a quick kiss, but he feared the repercussions of such a gesture. The older man watched and waited.

Jonathan became vaguely aware of a dark form in front of him....Then he noticed Jervis's face was a fraction of an inch away from his own. "The hell?!" He scooted back but ended up moving too far. He slipped off the arm of the recliner.

Jervis's hand shot out and he grabbed Jonathan's right arm, stopping him before he fell. "My apologies, you fell silent and still." He pulled Jonathan close until he was properly seated on the recliner. Jervis let go and he raised his hands, "I only touched you to save you from a nasty fall."

"Yeah, seeing as how you were the cause of it." Jonathan grabbed his notebook and stood up.

"Tell me, where do you go when you check out?" Jervis asked.

"Huh?" Jonathan turned to face Jervis.

"When you freeze and fall silent. What's that about?" 

"Nothing...." 

"Are they pleasant memories?"

"Yes." Jonathan lied.

"Hmm....I always visit Alice when I have a chance but as of late... Fate has me drawn to you. Intelligent like the ancient philosophers and as beautiful as the Greek Gods, it's true. You, Mr. Crane, are a creature like no other." Jervis moved closer to Jonathan.

Jonathan stepped back with a scowl. "I'm serious, I will fucking stab-"

Every single inmate that was present in the rec room went into a wild frenzy. They all stood up and rushed to the main entrance.

Jonathan trailed off and he looked at the crowd forming around the door.

Jervis stood next to Jonathan's side with his arms behind his back. He watched curiously, and purposely stood close enough to let his arm brush against Jonathan's own.

Jonathan would've shoved the older male away, had it not been for the flash of red that caught his eye; it moved through the horde of inmates. 

More and more inmates appeared. It was as though they were struggling to enter the rec room from the halls. The second door on the opposite of the rec room slammed open and inmates poured down in torrents. They began to fill the room and take up every available space.

The orderlies appeared apprehensive and they made no attempts to try and control the rowdy detainees.

Screaming.

Cheering.

Weird animal calls. 

Every noise and sound imaginable echoed throughout the room.

Deranged laughter filled the room.

Jonathan was frozen in terror. He was in disbelief. There was no....fucking.....way.

"King! King! King!" The multitude of unhinged voices cheered.

Jonathan dropped his notebook and pencil to the floor, his face contorted into that of sheer horror.

Jervis turned his dark brown eyes to the floor where the notebook dropped. "Ah, Mr. Crane you appear to have-"

Jonathan started shoving through the mass of lunatics. He grunted and pushed people aside, desperately making his way to the furthest door to escape.

"Mr. Crane!" Jervis quickly bent over to grab the notebook and pencil. Just as he looked up, he saw Jonathan disappear out the door. "Hm...." Jervis was confused by Jonathan's eccentric behavior. He tucked the notebook and pencil inside his shirt and calmly waited for the rec room to clear up. He figured Jonathan needed a bit of time to himself, then Jervis could return his belongings. He put his hands behind his back and interlocked fingers. He observed how the other inmates got down on their hands and knees to bow. It was bizarre, even for Jervis. One only bowed when in the presence of royalty.

"HAHA! Your rightful ruler has returned!" 

Jervis quirked an eyebrow when he saw a man step forward and to the center of the floor.

The man had red hair and it was slicked back. There was a map of unsightly scars spread about his face, it almost looked like the skin was being held together by...

"Staples?" Jervis shuddered at the sight. As grotesque as the man was, the scars weren't the scariest thing about him.

It was the eyes. 

Emerald orbs, dangerous, unstable, feral, and intelligent. There was a certain vibe around the man that radiated power and authority; the inmates were drawn to it like vultures to a dead carcass.

'A formidable adversary', Jervis thought. As calm as he appeared, he couldn't help but back away. His stomach was tightening into painful knots and his intuition told him to get out of the rec room right now.

The redhead laughed and he raised two gloved hands, "Shhh that's enough now." He spoke calmly and it was enough to silence every inmate.

Jervis's skin crawled at how obedient the inmates were. Who the hell was this guy?

"Yeah, I did die and guess what?" Green eyes surveyed the crowd, "I'm back! Your beloved king, Jerome Valeska, has come home!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not your fault  
> It's my own fault  
> I'm not human at all  
> I have no heart  
> We're not human at all  
> We have no heart
> 
> (( I'm Not Human At All by Sleep Party People ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape scene (of a minor) involved in flashback.

Jonathan entered his cell and he quickly made his way over to the bed. He gripped the paper thin blanket and plastic mattress, only to tear it off and throw it on the floor. There was a faded manila envelope resting against the metal bed frame. He plucked the envelope and opened it, while moving over to the small metal table and chair. He sat down and poured the contents out all over the tabletop; it was a  variety of newspaper clippings, all relating to crime taking place in Gotham City. Setting the envelope aside, Jonathan began searching through the numerous cutouts. He knew there was a couple of Jerome Valeska... "No, it can't be. He CAN'T be alive..." Jonathan mumbled to himself. His search became more frantic and in a moment of frustration, he shouted and pushed all the newspaper clippings onto the floor. "UGH!!!" 

One of the clippings fluttered and landed near the foot of the bed.

Jonathan eyed the cutout before approaching it. 

There was a picture of Theo Galavan with his arm around Bruce Wayne, cheerfully smiling and waving at the reporters. The headline was: **Theo Galavan saves Billionaire Bruce Wayne from The Maniax.** Included in the story was a mug shot of each member of the Maniax, including Jerome Valeska. 

Jonathan leaned down and picked the news article up. He stood and quietly read the story, skipping to the end that detailed Galavan shooting Jerome in the head. Jerome Valeska was pronounced dead at the scene while the other members of the Maniax disappeared into the chaos.

The article was published well over a year ago.

Without realizing it, Jonathan began to hyperventilate. He was breathing fast but it felt like he was suffocating. He could literally hear the blood rushing through his ears and his heart rate was immeasurable at that point. 'Calm down', he thought, 'Just calm down....breath in through your nose and out of your mouth.'

_Since the incident at the cafeteria, Jonathan Crane has been a lot calmer and the hallucinations are kept at bay. It was fortunate the orderlies didn't notice the brief lapse in Jonathan's sanity, thanks to Jerome's quick thinking. In the following weeks, it's become a common sight to see Jonathan and Jerome together. They appear to be good friends and nobody dare lay a hand on Jonathan, not while the volatile redhead was around._

_One, summer day, Arkham cafeteria served fried chicken with baked potatoes, coleslaw, and fresh watermelon._

_Nobody suspected the poultry was contaminated with salmonella._

_Within 72 hours, 3/4 of inmates were admitted to the infirmary for diarrhea, fever, and abdominal cramps. 1/2 half of Arkham staff were also infected, prompting them to call in a team of doctors and nurses to assist with overcrowding._

_Jerome was stubborn and he waited until the pain became unbearable before allowing Jonathan to escort him to the infirmary._

_Jonathan didn't eat that day, he had a large breakfast and wasn't feeling hungry during lunch. He counted his blessings and wished his friend a fast recovery._

_"Johnny Boy...you gonna be okay without me?" Jerome asked, attempting to tease._

_Jonathan smiled and he reached down and gripped the blanket. He slid it higher to cover Jerome's chest and nodded. "I'll be fine. Now rest up, you know where to find me." Jonathan stepped away from the gurney as two nurses approached._

_Jerome waved weakly, the crooked smile never leaving his face; the pain meds were kicking in. The nurses wheeled Jerome's bed away to a separate room where he could sleep undisturbed._

_Jonathan waved back until Jerome disappeared from sight._

_The next 24 hours are somewhat lonely. Besides Jerome, Jonathan didn't really talk to anyone else. He stays in his cell for the most part and skips out on meals; he was weary about catching a food borne illness. The orderlies bring him snacks like apples, granola bars, and jello-o, it's enough to hold him over. The next day, Jonathan tries to busy himself by playing crossword puzzles and Sudoku games in the newspapers. He finished too quickly and proceeds to read a book Jerome grabbed him from the library. It's one of those Stephen King novels, obviously Jerome's taste, but Jonathan reads it nonetheless. He almost finishes the book but by then his eyes are strained and he's tired._

_"You going to dinner tonight?" A guard asks._

_Jonathan is sitting on his bed and he looks up from his novel when addressed. "No but I have a granola bar I can eat later."_

_"Alright, I'll have one of the nurses bring you a glass of water and vitamins." The guard walks away._

_"Thanks." Jonathan said and he closed the book. He changed his position and laid down on his stomach. He set the book down and crossed his arms before resting his cheekbone against them. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. He could hear inmates and guards talking to each other in the distance, the sound lulls the brunette to sleep._

_An inmate enters Jonathan's cell. He stands by the edge of the bed and observes the teenager as he's sleeping. Two large hands reach down and grip the other male's pants, slowly tugging them down past the thighs and knees._

_Jonathan opens his eyes, having noticed the cool air against his bare legs. His breath hitched when he felt someone groping his butt._

_Somebody grunts with satisfaction and proceeds to climb on the bed._

_Jonathan tenses up and he suddenly rolls over onto his back and kicks the assailant._

_Strong hands wrap around Jonathan's ankles, stopping him mid blow. "Heh, heh. Pretending to be asleep, now that's kinky."_

_Jonathan's eyes widen when he see's the inmate at the foot of his bed. It was Giant._

_"The guards and orderlies are on their cigarette break so we got 10 minutes to ourselves." Giant flipped Jonathan over onto his stomach while keeping a tight grip on the teen's ankles._

_Jonathan gasped and his heart started pounding. Filled with panic and fear, he kicked his legs violently and shouted. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GIANT IS-"_

_Jonathan choked when Giant gripped his throat and squeezed down._

_"Shhh, don't want any interruptions do we?" Giant cooed. Keeping one hand wrapped around Jonathan's throat, Giant used the other to retrieve a small hand towel hidden underneath his shirt. He rolled it up into a ball. "Open your mouth pretty boy."_

_Jonathan's lungs were burning for air. He heard the command but chose not to obey it._

_Giant squeezed down on Jonathan's wind pipe. "Should I break your neck instead?" He asked impatiently._

_The pain and lack of oxygen is too much. Jonathan opens his mouth._

_Giant leaned over and hastily shoved the rolled up hand towel inside Jonathan's mouth. He pushed it deep down, then let go of Jonathan's throat. As soon as he did, he grabbed both of Jonathan's wrists and pinned them behind his back._

_Jonathan thrashed wildly underneath the grip._

_Giant shifted over Jonathan and he sat down on the male's upper legs._

_Jonathan was pinned in place. Defeated, the teenager laid his head down and stared at the wall. It was concrete, painted over in ivory white; the color was fading and chipping away, probably due to the humidity inside the facility. Jonathan tried to dissociate himself from what was about to happen. He wasn't in his cell, he was in the infirmary visiting Jerome Valeska. The redhead would be complaining about the quality of care and bitch about how much he hates doctors. Jonathan would laugh and offer to read to him to help pass the time. Jonathan would have his pants on and he'd sit right next to Jerome's bedside on one of those crappy fold up chairs._

_Giant slipped his hand between Jonathan's thighs and fondled his dick. "You barley got any hair here. You really ARE a girl huh?"_

_Jonathan doesn't move or say a thing._

_"Shit, we only got a few minutes. I'll hafta make this one a quickie." Giant removed his hand and shifted both his knees onto the bed, between Jonathan's thighs. He moved his knees apart and in doing so, spread Jonathan's legs wide open. Giant licked his lips when he sat the cute, taut hole. His grabbed his own erection and guided the tip to the teenager's entrance. Lips would purse together, followed by a spitting sound._

_Jonathan felt something cool and wet against his butt cheeks._

_Giant rubbed the head of his cock in the dribble of spit. Then he positioned himself against Jonathan's hole._

_Jonathan closed his eyes. He wasn't in his cell. He wasn't about to be raped. He was somewhere else. Anywhere else..._

_Without warning, Giant shoved his massive cock into Jonathan._

_Excruciating_ _pain followed._

_Jonathan's screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out._

_"Fuck you're tight, I'm gonna fuck your boy pussy till you can't take it anymore." Giant said in a low, lust-filled voice. He kept a firm grip on Jonathan's wrists while the other grabbed the young male's right hip. The man was merciless and he didn't give Jonathan any time to adjust. He started to thrust his hips in and out, pleasured grunts leaving his lips every time he pushed inside that tight ring of muscle. It didn't bother Giant that he lacked lubricant. He hardly noticed the warm blood on his dick as he fucked the helpless teenager in his cell._

_The sudden pain caused Jonathan's heart rate and blood pressure to rapidly decrease. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything faded out to black._

_Jonathan suffered a loss of consciousness._

_Jerome Valeska was curious if Jonathan was going to visit him. It was going on 48 hours since he last saw the teen. He insisted he was ready to go the very next morning and after the doctor checked his vitals, he was cleared to go back into general population. Jerome didn't bother to wait for the nurse to unhook the IV needle. He did it himself and climbed off the gurney. He left the room where several other inmates were bedridden and made his way to the double doors. Just as he neared them, he saw two nurses and two orderlies burst though. Jerome stepped out of the way and he glanced at the gurney they were wheeling in. Jerome's mouth gaped open._

_Jonathan Crane was on the gurney and appeared unconscious._

_"The hell?..." The redhead was in shock. He turned around and followed after them._

_A male doctor stepped in front of Jerome to stop him. "I'm sorry Sir, but you can't enter the surgery room."_

_"Surgery room?" Jerome repeated. He glanced over the doctor's shoulder as the gurney disappeared down the hall. He looked back to the doctor, "What happened?"_

_"Ahem, I'm not at liberty to discuss that. You've been declared healthy enough to return to general population. I suggest you do that, unless you want to spend time in solitary confinement."  The doctor raised an eyebrow._

_"Hah. Don't have to tell me twice Doc. See ya." Jerome turned on his heel and he left the infirmary. Seeing as how it was early still, the redhead made his way to the cafeteria. He skipped out on breakfast and started asking questions. He interviewed every single inmate that was present and he demanded to know what happened to Jonathan Crane._

_None of the inmates could provide Jerome with an answer. Most of them were under the impression Jonathan was hanging out in the infirmary the entire time._

_"Fuck." Jerome smashed his left fist into the wall. Bones cracked. Blood poured out from the wounds on his knuckles. Jerome glanced at his hand and he casually walked over to an orderly. "Uh, think I mighta broke my hand..."_

_The orderly escorted Jerome Valeska back to the infirmary._

_Jerome sat quietly on a gurney while a female doctor bandaged his hand; an X-ray scan revealed he didn't break anything. Jerome watched the woman work and he couldn't help but laugh._

_The woman looked up and from behind her black framed glasses, she frowned slightly. "What's so funny?"_

_"You. You're a doctor of the mind, not the body. Are they really THAT short staffed they gotta call the psychiatrists in?" Jerome recognized the blonde haired woman because of the group therapy sessions she organized. "But if I had to pick, I'd want YOU to work on me Harls, nobody else."_

_Dr. Quinzel blushed slightly and a smile formed. "Please, refer to me as Dr. Quinzel or, Dr. Q."_

_"Dr. Cute? Yeah I can live with that." Jerome smirked._

_This made the woman laugh gently. "Alright enough, you can leave the infirmary now."_

_"Aww but I was enjoying our therapy session." Jerome pretended to pout. He looked down at his bandaged hand before speaking, "Hey uh, I need a favor..."_

_"Hmm? What's that?" Dr. Quinzel asked._

_"An inmate.....a friend came into the infirmary early this morning, they said he had surgery... Can you grab his medical file for me? I gotta know what happened to the kid." Jerome met Dr. Quinzel's gaze._

_"Jerome...you know I can't do that. Stealing a file for you means risking my job. I'm really sorry about your friend...." Dr. Quinzel looked away._

_"I know, it was stupid of me to ask." Jerome sighed dramatically._

_Dr. Quinzel felt bad for Jerome. She looked back at him before leaning over and whispering against his ear, "I can access the file, read it, and report my findings to you."_

_"Really?" Jerome's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes, please, I would appreciate it Harls."_

_Dr. Quinzel nodded. "Of course, anything for you Jerome. My next break is in an hour, I'll  meet you in the rec room?"_

_"Perfect. Thanks doll." Jerome suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss against Dr. Quinzel's cheekbone._

_"Jerome!" Dr. Quinzel gasped and her face flushed crimson._

_"Relax, nobody is watching." Jerome winked and he got off the gurney. He turned and left the infirmary. He had an hour to kill._

_Jerome counted down the minutes but every time he glanced at the clock, the damn thing seemed to be moving slower and slower! This infuriated the redhead. Waiting was torture but at some point, a blonde haired doctor entered the rec room with only minutes to spare before the inmates were ushered back into their room._

_Dr. Quinzel casually walked over to the T.V. area and she pretended to be interested in whatever was playing on the screen._

_Jerome walked up to one of the recliners and flopped down. He stared at the T.V. and inquired, "So what'cha find out doc?"_

_Dr. Quinzel focused on the T.V., "I...it's not good Jerome."_

_"I can handle it." Jerome said._

_With a reluctant sigh, Dr. Quinzel went over the details in Jonathan Crane's file. "It would appear Jonathan Crane was the victim of a violent, sexual assault 24 hours ago."_

_Jerome stiffened in his seat._

_"He...suffered massive injuries inside the rectum, causing internal bleeding. He needed to go through surgery to get the wounds stitched up..." Dr. Quinzel glanced down at Jerome._

_Jerome had a blank expression._

_"I'm terribly sorry Jer-"_

_Jerome got up from the recliner. He walked away from Dr. Quinzel and left the rec room._

_The guards blew their whistles and started herding all the inmates back to their cells._

_Jerome Valeska went straight to his cell and he crawled onto the bed. He turned over onto his back and crossed his arms underneath his head. He already knew which inmate was responsible for Jonathan's injuries, which would explain why the inmates weren't talking. For some reason, they all feared Giant more then they feared Jerome Valeska._

_That was all about to change._

_Jonathan Crane spent several nights in the infirmary and by day four, he regained consciousness._

_Jerome made sure to visit Jonathan every morning and evening, up until his release back into general population._

_After the orderlies escorted Jonathan to his cell, Jerome entered._

_"You don't look like you been eatin' Johnny, here." Jerome sat down at the edge of the bed and placed two bananas down, including one of those frozen pb & j sandwiches. _

_Jonathan was sitting up in bed with a blanket over his legs. He smiled at the offer and nodded. "Thanks, I'll eat it later. I'm dreadfully tired and would like to take a nap."_

_Jerome nodded. "Okay, I'll put these on the table then." He picked up the food items and walked over to the metal table and set them down. Jerome glanced up to see a guard standing duty right next to Jonathan's cell door. "You want me to wait around until you fall asleep?" He turned to face the teenager._

_Jonathan shook his head. "That won't be necessary but I appreciate the kind gesture."_

_Jerome shrugged, "Okay, I guess I do have a few things to take care of today..."_

_"Then by all means, get your shit handled." Jonathan said with grin._

_"Pfft." Jerome rolled his eyes but seeing that grin brought a sense of relief to the redhead. "Alright, alright, I'm goin', sheesh." Jerome left Jonathan's cell and walked down the narrow hallway._

_Jonathan chuckled and when Jerome was out of sight, his grin faded. Jonathan was solemn as he laid down and covered his head with the blanket. He closed is eyes and let the pain medication do it's work. When he felt comfortably numb, Jonathan emptied his mind and went to sleep._

_Hours would pass._

_Another guard strolled up to relieve the previous guard._

_Dinner time was drawing near and some of the inmates were antsy to get out of their cells._

_A-Block was the first portion of inmates to be released for meal time; this included Jonathan Crane's cell._

_The guard tapped his metal baton against the cell door. "Crane, it's dinner time. Better hurry up before the line gets too long."_

_Jonathan groaned out tiredly and he forced himself to sit up. He stretched his arms and then rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. He didn't feel like going to dinner and being around a bunch of noisy inmates. "I think I'll skip, I have some snacks here I can eat." Jonathan said._

_"Suit yourself kid." The guard nodded and resumed his post outside of Jonathan's door._

_Jonathan got up and when he stood, he winced. The pain meds were wearing off, he'd have to request more after eating something. The teenager had a bit of a limp as he moved to the table. Just as Jonathan sat down, he noticed a small box on the table; it was wrapped in baby blue paper with a red ribbon on top._

_"Huh....hey, do you know who dropped this off?" Jonathan addressed the guard while holding the gift-wrapped box up._

_"I don't know." The guard said with a grunt._

_"Hm...." Jonathan eyed the box suspiciously. He held it to his ear and shook it; there was definitely something inside but it didn't weigh too much. Curiosity got the better of him. He set the box down and removed the red ribbon. He started peeling the blue paper off  to reveal a brown box. Jonathan lifted it up closer to his face and he pried the four folds up until he could see what was inside._

_The object inside the box had an odd tan and pink-ish color. It also had a patch of black fur and a few spots here and there...._

_Wait._

_Jonathan felt his breath hitch._

_It was a human scrotum._

_There was a fucking, severed, human scrotum inside the box._

_Jonathan shouted in disgust before throwing the box clear across the room._

_Inmates started hollering and screaming in the hallways._

_A female inmate slammed into Jonathan's cell and she squeezed the bars, pressing her face close. "JOHNNY!"_

_Jonathan jumped. He looked at the woman._

_"They found a naked guy hanging from the ceiling in the cafeteria with his dick cut off!" The woman said in a shrill voice, she seemed excited._

_"Inmate 298, that's enough of your lies!" The guard barked._

_"Issa true!" The inmate yelled, she clearly lacked volume control. She looked back to Jonathan, "Come on Johnny ya gotta see it for yourself!" She let go of the bars and took off screaming down the hall._

_Jonathan's stomach tightened into painful knots. He had a feeling the naked guy and unusual 'present' had something to do with one another. He stood up and left his cell. He followed the crowd of inmates and approached the cafeteria entrance._

_Guards and orderlies formed a blockade and they were pushing the inmates back, encouraging them to return to their cells._

_Jonathan stood by and tried to get a good look inside with the minimal view provided._

_Dr. Hugo Strange, along with a few other nurses, suddenly stepped through the cafeteria doors. They were hauling a large gurney and rather then head to the infirmary, they wheeled the stretcher in the opposite direction and raced down the empty hall; this was known as C-Block and those inmates had yet to be released for meal time._

_Jonathan thought he saw a glimpse of the person on the gurney, who was covered with blankets._

_It was Giant._

_There was a large pool of blood that stained the lower portion of the blankets._

_Jonathan shoved past a few inmates and he managed to lean over and get a better view of the cafeteria._

_A bloody rope was hanging from the rafter beams in the ceiling._

_An even bigger pool of blood stained the floor; bits and pieces of flesh were scattered all around._

_Jonathan tasted something bitter and vile in his mouth. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. His whole body shook as he started throwing up._

_Somebody approached Jonathan and he knelt down beside the sick teenager._

_Jonathan felt a hand on his back, stroking up and down._

_A voice sounded: "Shhh calm down.....just calm down. Breath in through your nose and out of your mouth. You're gonna be okay Johnny."_

_It was Jerome Valeska._

_Jonathan gagged and choked as he threw up the remainder of the contents in his stomach._

Jervis Tetch entered Jonathan Crane's cell. He saw the young male standing by an empty bed frame with a piece of paper in his hand. Jervis approached the male from behind and he tentatively reached out and tapped Jonathan on his shoulder. "Mr. Crane-"

In one swift motion, Jonathan turned and he shoved a plastic shiv against the side of Jervis's neck.

Jervis's eyes widened in fear when he felt the sharp pain against his neck

Blood began to trickle down the shiv and Jonathan's hand.

"N-notebook" Jervis choked out. He raised his right hand to reveal the notebook Jonathan left behind in the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in whooo! 
> 
> Any thoughts? My goal is to make this story as demented and messed up as possible and I mean DEMENTED. It's based off my previous fanfic in which Jerome Valeska accuses Jervis Tetch of being a rapist pig. So I thought "Hmm, let's explore that shall we?" 
> 
> This story surprisingly flows and comes easy for me. Thoroughly enjoying it so far and I hope y'all are too :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip my tail in blood ink  
> Write it down in red  
> Scribe the words "Happy meal"  
> Right across your head  
> Tired of getting walked on  
> Treated like a sheep  
> Don't blame me for all the years  
> That you were asleep  
> Relax  
> God is in control  
> Watch the dot  
> Take your meds  
> Obey my demands  
> Trust my dog  
> Time for surgery
> 
> (( 100% by Angelspit ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-consensual touching in this chapter

Blood began to trickle down the shiv and Jonathan's hand.

"N-notebook" Jervis choked out. He raised his right hand to reveal the notebook Jonathan left behind in the cafeteria.

Cold, blue eyes lock onto brown eyes filled with fear. Then, Jonathan lowers the weapon before pressing it too deep into the older man's neck.

Jervis's shoulders slump and he takes a few steps back, raising his left hand and placing it over his neck. When he pulls his hand away to look, he's dismayed to see blood. "Oh my..."

"I'm sorry..." Jonathan mumbled. He tucked the plastic shiv into his left sleeve and underneath a rubber band to hold it in place. The brunette took a seat on the metal bed frame and he folded his right leg over his left thigh. He gripped the end of his pants and tore off a long strip of material.

"It's quite alright, you surprised me I must say. A wound is a small price to pay to gain an audience with you." Jervis extended his right hand, the one with the notebook and pencil.

"Other way around, you caught me by surprise. For future reference, don't touch me, especially when my back is turned. I almost drove the shiv into an artery but I managed to stop myself." Jonathan reached out and took the notebook. "Thank you..." He set it aside and stood up. A few steps forward and he's standing right in front of Jervis.

Dark brown eyes study the younger male, taking note of the somber expression on his face. Jervis's smile grew, this was the closest Jonathan willingly approached. Jervis couldn't be happier. "Anything for you, Mr. Crane."

Jonathan folded the strip of cloth in half, then once more. "Move your hand," he instructed.

Jervis obediently lowered his left hand.

Jonathan pressed the cloth over Jervis's open wound. "Apply pressure, it'll start scabbing up soon. If you're concerned about infection, you can stop at the infirmary and request hydrogen peroxide or alcohol swabs."

Jervis reached up to touch Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan removed his hand quickly, giving the older a male a slight frown; he suspected Jervis would try to touch him, if given the opportunity.

With a cheeky smile, Jervis placed his hand over the cloth and pressed down. "Thank you for the helpful tips, truly ours is an ideal friendship."

"We're not friends." Jonathan stated.

Jervis tilted his head, an eyebrow quirking. "But you and this 'Jerome' character are?"

Jonathan stiffened at the mention of Jerome. He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed frame. He stared at the floor, which was littered with newspaper clippings. He leaned over and picked up the one he was reading earlier. He stared at it and remained quiet for a few minutes.

Jervis moved over to the metal bed frame, "May I sit?"

Jonathan nodded.

Jervis sat down next to Jonathan but he made sure their bodies didn't touch. The older man looked down at the article in Jonathan's hands.

"Not anymore." Jonathan said in a hushed tone.

"Hm?" Jervis looked at Jonathan.

"Friends....we're not friends anymore. We, um...." Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed as he recalled the memory. "We had a disagreement... Afterwards, he escaped Arkham and met an untimely death." 

"Death?" Jervis's eyes widened. 

"Yes, I find it hard to believe too." Jonathan handed the newspaper article to Jervis.

Jervis took it and he read it over quietly. By the time he finished, his mouth hung open slightly and he stared down at the paper in incredulity. "Curious indeed..."

Jonathan nodded.

Jervis lifted his gaze and stared at Jonathan. "If I may so bold, what happened between the two of you?"

Jonathan closed his eyes and after considering the question, exhaled softly. Lips part and Jonathan brings up unwanted memories detailing his time in Arkham a little over 3 years ago.

_Jonathan Crane is avoiding Jerome Valeska. Whenever the redhead approached the teenager, Jonathan was quick to excuse himself. When resting in his cell, the specific request is to remain locked in. The guards comply and they keep Jonathan locked in his cell; nobody was allowed to enter except for the Arkham staff._

_Jerome is annoyed, to say the least. However, he doesn't dwell on it because there are other matters requiring his attention. Rumors spread like wildfire in a dry field. Whispered voices suggest Jerome was the one who killed Giant. The inmates start to refer to it as 'David and Goliath', Jerome being the one to slay the giant soldier from Gath. Inmates began to call Jerome 'King' and they would offer up their food, personal belongings, and their medication as gifts. Jerome Valeska didn't confirm or deny the rumors and he never turned down a single offering, as odd as some were. Even the hooch smugglers gifted Jerome with endless amounts of prison wine, including cigarettes and chew. The deranged sociopath was basking in all of the attention and praise. He proudly accepted the role as king and Jerome Valeska's reign began._

_Jonathan wanted nothing to do with Jerome Valeska but that was a nearly impossible task when confined in the same building. He avoided meal times as much as possible but when hunger got the best of him, the teenager was forced to enter the cafeteria. On just such an occasion, Jonathan grabbed his tray of food and searched for an empty table._

_Jerome was sitting on top of a table, surrounded by inmates who were seated on the floor and bowing before their 'king'. Those emerald eyes focused on the teenager. Jerome smirked in amusement, it was adorable how hard Jonathan tried to avoid looking at him._

_Jonathan walked over to an empty table but he could feel those eyes boring into his back. He took a seat and began eating is food in solitude._

_"My oh my, must've been one hell of a fight for your boyfriend to still be mad at you." A woman commented. She was seated at the table Jerome was sitting on. There was a newspaper in her lap and an untouched tray of food to her left._

_The remark elicited a snigger from the redhed. "He's menstruating right now but I don't know how long it's gonna last." He shifted his gaze to the woman, "Yours has been going on what, for two months now? Bitchy Babs right?"_

_Barbara raised her left hand and flipped Jerome off without looking up from her newspaper._

_Jerome grinned at the response and then he turned his attention back to Jonathan._

_Jonathan was already gone._

_"Hm." Jerome's grin faded and he frowned slightly. "It's been three weeks now and he refuses to talk to me. I think it's time I pay him a visit and get this shit straightened out."_

_Barbara glanced at Jerome. "How? There's a guard at his cell 24/7 and it's locked."_

_As if on cue, one of the inmates crawled up to Jerome on his hands and knees. He was an older man with a shaved head and had oxygen tubes in his nostrils. A sickly man but with a youthful, frightening spark in his hazel gray eyes. "K-King Jerome?"_

_Jerome looked down._

_The inmate raised his hands and kissed Jerome's feet in reverence._

_"You may speak." Jerome said in a bored tone._

_"Please forgive me my king, I-I know I should have made an offering a long time ago but I wanted it to be a fitting one."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yer forgiven. Now go away." Jerome wanted to be left alone to plot out his next move._

_"B-but my offering!" The inmate's voice raised with desperation. His hands shook as he reached into his pants and retrieved a zip lock bag. The older man held the bag out to Jerome; it was 3/4 stuffed with white pills._

_Barbara lowered her newspaper and she eyed the gift offering in amazement. "Oh my fucking God, are those oxy?"_

_"Y-yes." The inmate nodded, "The strongest they'll allow in Arkham. I saved these up for weeks so that I may find grace with your lordship."_

_A wicked, mad smile spread across Jerome's face. He took the bag of pills and stared at them hungrily. "Grace? You fucking got it." Jerome stroked his right thumb up and down the bag. "You've made your king very, very happy.... You may carry on."_

_The inmate clapped his hands and cried tears of joy. "Oh thank you king! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" He stood up and grabbed the handle to his oxygen tank. He wheeled it away and left the cafeteria._

_Barbara scoffed and shook her head, "Idiot....." She stared at Jerome, feeling_ _unnerved by the look in his eyes. "That's enough drugs to keep you high for an entire week. Better eat something before you start."_

_"Oh Babs you're too precious." Jerome tucked the pills in his right sleeve. "I got a better idea, so long toots." Jerome got off the table and he left the cafeteria._

_Jonathan's stomach hurt, probably because he ate way too fast when he was in the cafeteria. Hell, it took him less then 90 seconds to scarf everything down and then bolt from the place. The teenager was laying on his left side, curled up into a ball. He stared at the cement wall and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on anything but his stomach._

_The sound of keys jiggling..._

_An iron cell door opened and squeaked as it did so._

_Jonathan assumed it was an orderly coming to check up on him. "I'm okay, just a bad stomach ache."_

_Silence._

_"I said I'm fine." Jonathan said more firmly._

_"You can say that again Johnny Boy~"_

_Jonathan's eyes shot open. Suddenly, the pain in his stomach was gone and was instead replaced by a heavy pit of fear._

_"Turn around."_

_Jonathan swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and he slowly rolled over onto his right side._

_Jerome Valeska was leaning against the cell wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing a smug grin when Jonathan met his gaze._

_"How did you get in here?" Jonathan asked._

_"A key, duh." Jerome rolled his eyes and he dangled a set of keys for Jonathan to see._

_"Why would the guard hand over the keys to you?" Jonathan sat up on the bed._

_"Traded him a bag of oxycodene, ya know...half these guards are addicts but they don't have to do drug screens here in Arkham. Perfect place for drug addicts to get their fix and remain employed."  Jerome walked over to the bed and he took a seat right next to Jonathan. He raised an arm and draped it around the younger male's shoulder._

_Jonathan tensed up. He stared at the cell wall, ignoring his racing heart._

_"Johhny, it's been three weeks now. Stop pouting around and let's be buddies again." Jerome trailed his fingers up and down Jonathan's cheekbone._

_The younger male shoved Jerome's arm away and he jumped up from the bed. He took a few steps and turned around to face Jerome. He made sure his back was to the wall before speaking. "Get out."_

_"Christ, you're STILL pouting?" Jerome stood up from the bed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want from me Johnny? An apology? You and I both know that bastard deserved it, I ain't apologizing for cuttin' off his dick."_

_"That's just it." Jonathan said, "You did something I didn't ask you to do. You stole that opportunity from me."_

_Jerome's eyebrows furrowed and he raised an eyebrow. "What'dya mean?"_

_Jonathan's jaw tightened and his voice lowered. "I was only out of the infirmary for 5 hours when I caught word of what you did to Giant. Your little 'gift' wasn't appreciated Jerome, neither was your ineptitude."_

_Jerome visibly frowned._

_"How do you think I felt when I saw Giant on a stretcher with bloody blankets? Did you think I would be grateful? Happy? Relieved? Ha! What a fucking joke. I felt none of those things. I was angry, hurt, and taken aback that my so called FRIEND would rob me of my one chance to get revenge."_

_Jerome's frown faded. He was beginning to understand where Jonathan was coming from. There was a dull pain in his chest and the feeling inside was foreign. Jerome didn't know how to describe it because it had been number of a years since he felt any type of emotion._

_It was guilt, but Jerome couldn't find the word to describe it._

_"Johnny....I didn't....I thought-"_

_"That's the problem Jerome, you THOUGHT. You attempted to think and your archaic methods failed miserably. I am sick and tired of people thinking they know what's best for me. Instead of pretending to care...STOP STROKING YOUR EGO!"_

_Jerome was silent._

_By now Jonathan was shaking with rage. He wanted to hit Jerome. Hit him over and over again until he was a bloody pulp that no one could recognize. Jonathan wanted to inflict pain and fear on Giant, the same that was inflicted upon himself. He didn't get a chance to carry out his revenge because of Jerome Valeska's actions. He hated him for it and would never forgive him._

_Jerome averted his gaze and he sighed. "Okay....got it." He could see where the teen was coming from and why he was angry. Jonathan had every right to be cross with Jerome but still..... Jerome was protecting Jonathan, just as he's been since the day they met. Didn't that count for something? Jerome looked back at Jonathan. "You're an ungrateful brat, ya know that? When someone throws you a bone, you don't bitch and complain. You pick up the bone and say 'Why thank you, kind Sir'."_

_Jonathan scoffed, "I am NOT thanking you."_

_Jerome smirked. "Wasn't asking you to. I was describing common manners and decency, something you clearly lack. Perhaps it was your upbringing? Trailer trash babies often grow up to be ungrateful assholes. If you think you're so tough then fine, you're on your own now." The redhead lowered his arms to his sides and made his way to the cell door._

_Jonathan grit his teeth together. He stared at his bed and spoke up before Jerome stepped out of the cell. "I'd rather be ungrateful trailer trash then some red neck bastard fucking his own siblings."_

_Jerome stopped. "......What did you say?"_

_Jonathan turned to face Jerome. "You heard me... Must be your upbringing, poor, alcoholic, depressed mother with just her darling baby boys. Besides fucking your brother, did you have a go at your mom too?"_

_Keeping his back turned, Jerome lifted his right hand and he jiggled the keys together. Then, he tossed them out into the hall._

_Jonathan blinked and he looked at the keys._

_Jerome seized the brief moment of distraction and he turned. He lunged forward and tackled the teenager onto the cold hard floor._

_Jonathan grunted when Jerome's body collided into his. He felt his body hit cement floors and he quickly kneed Jerome in his groin._

_Jerome flinched but he had an exceptionally high tolerance to pain. He shoved Jonathan's knee away before grabbing Jonathan by his shoulders. Jerome used his upper body strength to turn Jonathan over onto his stomach and pin his arms behind the teen's back._

_Jonathan's eyes widened. Being in that position was bringing back unpleasant memories. It was then Jonathan's body froze from fear and panic. It was unintentional but try as he may, Jonathan couldn't will his body to move. It was as though his own body remembered the traumatic experience and wanted to remain still, in case there was going to be pain._

_"Huh, that you had a little more fight in you Johnny Boy, or maybe you get off on this kind of thing eh?" Jerome kept both of Jonathan's wrists pinned while the other hand groped the younger male's ass._

_Jonathan flinched from the touch. He closed his eyes, "Jerome, get off....please."_

_"Ohhh! Now he wants to use manners! Tsk, tsk, tsk.....a little too late for that Johnny." Jerome let go of Jonathan's wrists before grabbing onto both his arms. The redhead changed positions and laid down on Jonathan, using his body weight to keep the teenager pinned to the floor._

_Jonathan started trembling._

_Jerome smirked at the reaction as he nuzzled his lips to the back of Jonathan's head. He moved even lower and pressed a kiss to Jonathan's right ear. "Ya know how easy it would be to take you right here, right now? You could scream your lungs out but the guards won't bat an eyelash." To get his point across, Jerome gave a few hip thrusts._

_Jonathan whimpered when he felt Jerome's erection against his rear. It filled him with dread because part of him believed Jerome's words._

_The whimper made Jerome laugh in amusement. "Haha, poor wittle Johnny, so scared." Jerome turned his head and brushed his lips against Jonathan's neck. He inhaled the semi-sweet scent on Jonathan's skin and he shivered from the pleasant chills he got. "Fuck, you're beautiful to look at AND you smell good. Gotta admit, yer the prettiest jail bait here." Jerome closed his eyes and he let go of Jonathan's right arm. He pressed his palm to Jonathan's hip and gave it a rough squeeze._

_Jonathan flinched. With his right arm free, he reached behind and grabbed a fistful of Jerome's red hair._

_"Oooh~ kinky." Jerome grabbed Jonathan's wrist and yanked it away, the pain of pulling out some of his hair didn't faze Jerome. He pinned Jonathan's arm down again. "You ever wonder why it's been so peaceful for you these past months?"_

_Jonathan stopped trembling. He stared at the wall and waited._

_"Most of the inmates and orderlies... Don't forget about the guards! Haha, even the guards wanna bend you ever and fuck your brains out Johnny. Yeah they talk about it openly too, they don't give a shit who's listening to their perverted discussions. After we met, I made sure to let EVERYONE know you were taken.....that you were MINE."_

_"You're lying" Jonathan mumbled._

_"Am I?" Jerome laughed. "Shit yer stubborn but that's okay, I like that about you." Jerome gave a few more hip thrusts. "Mmm, you've seen it haven't you? The way men look at your body like you're a piece of fuckin' meat. Yeah, 75% of the inmates would've raped you by now had I not said anything. Giant....Giant was a dumb ass that had to be dealt with, I just wish I coulda got to him first before he....ya know, hurt you."_

_Jonathan felt his eyes watering up. He was helpless and he hated it. "Y-You're no better then him. You're a rapist."_

_Without warning, Jerome bit down on the back of Jonathan's neck._

_Jonathan screamed in pain._

_Jerome worked his teeth together to pierce the skin._

_The pain had Jonathan seeing stars. Everything was blurry and he was vaguely aware of the few tears that fell._

_Jerome pulled back and he examined the bite mark he left behind; there was a bit of blood trickling from the wound. Satisfied, Jerome let go of Jonathan and he climbed to his feet. "I may be A LOT of things Johnny Boy but a rapist I am not. I won't do anything to you unless you beg for it."_

_As soon as he was free, Jonathan scrambled to his feet and he turned around to face Jerome. He balled up his fists and raised them, taking on a fighting stance his father taught him._

_Jerome chortled at the sight. "HAHAHA! Yer killin' me Johnny, I can only handle so much adorableness."_

_Jonathan rushed forward and he brought his right fist down against Jerome's rib cage._

_Jerome grunted lowly but he didn't budge. "Cute." He reached up and gripped the front of Jonathan's shirt. He shoved him, hard._

_Jonathan stumbled back and nearly fell. He steadied himself and resumed his fighting stance. He glared at Jerome. "I hate you."_

_Jerome's amused smile grew._

_"If I see you again, I WILL kill you." Jonathan's voice was cold and heartless._

_Jerome casually shrugged. "Looking forward to it, beautiful." He turned and stepped out of the cell. The redhead crouched down and picked up the keys he tossed earlier. Without glancing back, he swung the keys around his right index finger and whistled a cheerful tune. He walked with a pep in his step, not at all mindful of the tent in his pants._

_Jonathan didn't move and he remained in his defensive position until he couldn't hear the whistling anymore. His shoulders suddenly slumped and he backed up until he felt the bed against the back of his legs. Jonathan threw himself onto the bed and he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't overpower Jerome, and quite possibly most of the inmates were stronger. He needed something...a weapon that would benefit him should anyone try to mess with him again._

_The fear toxin._

_Jonathan blinked and he sat up. Of course....that was it! That was the solution. He watched his father in the lab numerous times when he was working on fear toxin; Jonathan had a good memory. First, he needed to secure blank paper and a writing utensil. The formula was a little blurry in his mind but if he got it on paper, Jonathan KNEW he could recreate it._

Jervis was quiet. He stared at the floor while processing all the information Jonathan shared with him. _  
_

Naturally, Jonathan left out the rape details about Giant and the inappropriate touching from Jerome Valeska.

"If I understand correctly... Giant beat you up, Jerome nearly kills Giant on your behalf, and you were upset about Jerome getting to Giant first?" Jervis stared at Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded, "Yes. It's hard to explain...it's almost like losing a race when you were in the lead all this time, only to find out you're in last place."

"Oh no, I understand perfectly! Great analogy Mr. Crane." Jervis nodded. "But how is it two men, who should be dead, are alive right now?"

Jonathan shrugged. "When Giant disappeared, everyone assumed he was dead. Couple months later he's back in Arkham but...he's different. He's more docile and causes little to no trouble. As for Jerome Valeska, I have no idea. He was dead over a year ago and now...he's not. I have no explanation for either or."

"Hmm...." Jervis nodded but he appeared to be lost in thought.

Jonathan picked up his notebook and he stoked his thumb up and down the faded cover.

"You said you overcame your fear of the scarecrow monster yes?" Jervis inquired.

"Correct." Jonathan nodded.

"Now you fear Jerome Valeska?" 

Jonathan nodded again.

"I might be able to help you with that." Jervis smiled

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow, obviously skeptical. "How?"

"Hypnotism" Jervis said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I might be able to help you with that." Jervis smiled.

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow, obviously skeptical. "How?"

"Hypnotism" Jervis said.

".....Everyone knows hypnotism is a sham." Jonathan stood up from the bed frame and he motioned for Jervis to move.

"A sham!?" Jervis was offended. He stood up and stepped to the side, watching as Jonathan picked up the plastic mattress and placed it over the bed frame. "Mr. Crane, I can assure you I am NOT insane. I can understand how you feel but what I do is real. I need but a watch or a metronome near, then I can rid you of your fear."

Jonathan adjusted the mattress and he threw the blanket and pillow onto it. "Hm.... I don't have a watch or metronome on hand."

"Ah, worry not. These two items can be sought and possibly bought. Might take me a day or two, if that's alright with you." Jervis said, a confident smile on his face. 

The younger male crouched down and started picking up the scattered newspaper clippings. He considered Jervis's proposal. Hypnotism sounded farfetched and he couldn't help but feel cautious about the older man's intentions. Jonathan collected every piece of paper and he stood up. He turned to face Jervis. "Why would you want to help me? You hardly know me and you sure as hell don't owe me anything."

Jervis's smile never left his face. "Ah, ever vigilant Mr. Crane, such a smart man you are. To err on the side of caution, you'll go far. I'm looking for someone and the word is, she is inside these walls. I need a friend to heed my call. Help me find someone, someone precious to my heart. That's all I ever wanted from the start." 

Jonathan frowned slightly but his expression softened when he heard the sincerity in the other man's voice. "You want me to help you find your sister, Alice?"

Jervis nodded.

Jonathan sighed and he walked over to the table to set everything down, next to the manila envelope. He thought about it for awhile....

Jervis stood in silence.

Jonathan turned around and he held out his hand. "A favor for a favor, that's it. This doesn't make us friends."

Jervis's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes! Absolutely! Thank you for clarifying." Jervis stepped forward and he took Jonathan's hand in his own. 

Both men looked at each other, Jervis was smiling happily while Jonathan appeared more solemn. They shook hands twice before letting go.

"I will give you an update tomorrow if I should acquire an instrument to aid in hypnotism. Farewell for now, Mr. Crane." Jervis stepped back and he did an elegant bow with one hand against his chest and the other hovered at his side.

"....." Jonathan turned around and sat at the table. He started carefully placing the newspaper articles inside the envelope.

Jervis smirked slightly as he quietly left Jonathan's cell. "Such an obdurate boy..." he mumbled. "Reminds me of my Alice, so willful and vibrant. Yes, this will work out nicely~" 

Jonathan sealed the envelope and stuffed it underneath the mattress. He laid down on his right side and faced the opening to his cell. Eventually the lights dimmed and the guards did evening roll call. That night, Jonathan slept with both eyes open and he had a weapon underneath his pillow for easy access; a razor blade melted to a toothbrush holder. He needed to be armed and ready, in case Jerome decided to seek him out.

Jervis, on the other hand, was far too thrilled to sleep. He was laying on the bed with his arms crossed underneath his head. He had his right leg raised and resting over his left knee. He stared at the ceiling and hummed quietly. 

A clicking sound made Jonathan sit up in bed. He slid is hand under the pillow and started at his cell door.

Silence.

Jonathan waited for awhile and when he was certain it was nothing, he laid back down. He wasn't sure what time it was but his eyelids felt heavy and he was having difficulty staying awake. He tried humming, talking aloud, and counting, but it made him even more tired. Jonathan stared at the door until everything blurred out to grey and black; his eyes closed.

_"Five? Last week you said four Mr. Galavan."  Dr. Strange quirked a bushy eyebrow, his impatience clearly showed behind rose tinted glasses._

_"I did? You must've misheard me." Theo smiled and shrugged innocently. "Regardless of your mistake, I will increase my financial donation by another $10,000.00"_

_"Hmm...." Dr. Strange frowned slightly. He picked up his cup of tea from his desk and took a sip._

_Theo waited patiently with an overly enthusiastic smile plastered across his face._

_"You must think poorly of me." Dr. Strange said._

_"Excuse me?" Theo's smile faded somewhat._

_"Money can only get you so far Mr. Galavan. I arranged transport for four patients as requested. Flashing your money around here is wasted effort. Personally, I'm offended you've come to me and treated this place like your own personal candy store."_

_The woman standing by the door took several steps forward, her hand went to the hilt of her whip._

_Theo raised his left hand, "It's alright Tabitha, stand down."_

_The doctor was unfazed and he focused on Theo only._

_Tabitha glanced from Dr. Strange and to her brother. She lowered her hand and resumed her position by the door._

_Theo chuckled and lowered his hand. "I meant no disrespect Dr. Strange, you see, I was overly excited when you accepted my offer. I have a dream, much like you do with Indian Hill."_

_Dr. Strange stiffened up in his seat. He lowered his tea and set it down on the desktop. "And what do you know of Indian Hill?"_

_Theo shrugged, "Oh you know....I hear things. Nonetheless, I have no interest in your work at Indian Hill but I do understand the financial loss of losing five patients. I will compensate you with an additional $25,000.00, I'm sure you could put it to good use in achieving your research goals.  Now...." Theo's smile faded entirely. "Will you help me achieve mine?"_

_Dr. Strange was silent for a few minutes. After a long pause, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, what sort of patient are you looking for?" He stood up and walked over to a metal filing cabinet._

_"Oh the usual but....I need a leader. I need this particular patient to be volatile, unstable, gullible, easy to manipulate, with a chauvinistic flare." Theo watched the other male._

_"That's 75% of the patients here Mr. Galavan, shouldn't be a problem." Dr. Strange opened up a drawer and thumbed through a number of patient files. "Ah, I think I found a suitable candidate." He removed the file and shut the drawer. He walked back over to his desk and held the file out to Theo._

_Taking the file, Theo read the name aloud. "Jonathan Crane", Theo paused. He heard that name before.... "He's the kid from the newspaper story, ah...what was it....Something about his father murdering people and creating a fear toxin? He was experimenting on his son too?"_

_Dr. Strange nodded. "That's the one."_

_"Excellent! Might I interview him right now?" Theo asked._

_"I don't see why not. I'll have a guard escort you to his cell immediately." Dr. Hugo picked up the phone and gave his instructions._

_Theo and Tabitha Galavan are escorted through Arkham by an orderly and two guards. They approach a cell where the inmate is curled up in bed sleeping._

_One of the guards unlocks the cell door before yelling, "CRANE! UP AND AT EM!"_

_Jonathan bolted up into a sitting position when he heard the shouting. Eyes are wide when he see's an unknown man and woman entering his cell; they don't appear to be Arkham staff. "W-what's going on? Who are you?"_

_Tabitha steps back and leans against the cell wall._

_Theo steps forward and he holds his hands up to show he's hiding nothing. "Mr. Crane, a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Theo Galavan and I must say, I'm a huge fan of you and your father's work."_

_Jonathan's eyes narrow. "A fan? Yeah right....what the hell do you want?"_

_"Heh." Theo chuckles, "All business, I like that. Okay, I have a proposition for you Mr. Crane." Theo moved closer._

_Jonathan scooted to the edge of his bed, his hand rested next to his pillow where a plastic shiv was hidden. He waited._

_"I'm putting together a team of Arkham's finest and I'm in need of a leader. I've arranged for a transfer of five patients, and my lovely sister here, Tabitha, will take out the drivers and bring all of you to me. I'm offering you a chance to be free Jonathan and to work for me. All I ask is for you be YOURSELF. The more deranged, the better. We're going to fill Gotham with fear and you will be the face and name that every citizen will come to recognize. Imagine, every man and woman cowering at your feet Jonathan, you'll be glorious and powerful."_

_Jonathan didn't express any type of emotion. He was focusing on Theo's eyes and grandeur body language. It all sounded too good to be true... Based on experience, that was the case 99% of the time. There was something in Theo's eyes that Jonathan didn't trust. His gut told him to turn down the offer. "Sounds amazing and thank you for considering me....but I'm not interested in working for you."_

_Theo's smile faltered and there was a flash of anger in his eyes. It disappeared as soon as Theo chuckled, "You're strong-willed, I'll give you that. If money is an issue, you don't have to worry. I will compensate you for your efforts."_

_Jonathan was beginning to grow nervous. He could tell Theo was determined to find his 'leader' for whatever group he was putting together. This was the type of man who doesn't take no for an answer and often the most dangerous type. Jonathan wanted nothing to do with Theo or his sister Tabitha. His mind started racing with excuses. How could he successfully change Theo's mind? What details would make Jonathan look like a horrible leader? Surely there was someone far better suited to lead a dangers team of the criminally insane.... Jonathan gasped at the idea._

_Theo watched Jonathan closely, still awaiting an answer from the teenager._

_Jonathan stood up._

_Tabitha rested her hand on the whip strapped to her hip._

_"I'm humbled you would offer so much for my servitude but alas, I am not a suitable option."_

_"How so?" Theo raised an eyebrow._

_"Have you read my file thoroughly? I suffer hallucinations and a number of things can trigger an anxiety attack." Jonathan crossed his arms. "I'm not 'cured', Dr. Strange can vouch for me on that. Pills and therapy keep most of the bad stuff at bay but you never know....a hormone imbalance due to stress can render the pills insufficient. I'll end up doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous, it will hurt the team's efforts if you're looking to maintain constant control."_

_"Hmm....I see....." Theo crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder at Tabitha._

_Jonathan could sense the doubt, so he continued. "You want someone with issues but not TOO much issues, right?"_

_Theo looked back to Jonathan, "Yes...that's one way of putting it."_

_"I thought so. You also want someone who isn't afraid to step up to the plate and play the part of psychopath murderer? Someone who has strong leadership skills but can take orders and listen. A man who can capture an audience and draw all the attention to himself. A man who was born to thrive in the spotlight."_

_Theo grinned, obviously interested in what Jonathan had to say. "It sounds as though you have someone in mind."_

_"I do." Jonathan nodded, "He goes by the name of 'Jerome Valeska' and he's the kind of leader you need for your team."_

Jervis woke up bright and early. As soon as the guards unlocked his cell, the man strolled out with a  noticeable pep in his step. There was one particular orderly on his mind, one that was a pervert by nature. Perverts were the easiest to manipulate and if Jervis offered the right kind of bribe, he was confident he could obtain his pocket watch. He knew the orderlies would be in the cafeteria; they had to monitor and babysit inmates who were incapable of feeding themselves. Just as Jervis neared the cafeteria side entrance, he felt a weight on his shoulders.

"Oooh like the top hat." Jerome said, draping his right arm over Jervis's shoulders.

Jervis tensed up and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Thank you kind Sir!"

Jerome steered Jervis right past the cafeteria door. "Yer welcome, bet you'd prefer your old hat though huh?"

Jervis glanced over his shoulder as they walked further from the cafeteria. "I would in all honesty. I take it....you know about me?"

"Mhmm. I make it a point to know all of Arkham's craziest of crazies and you Sir....are one fucked up individual. I'm also a fan of your work and I wanted to know if you would do a little demonstration for me." Jerome tapped his fingers on Jervis's arm.

"I....yes, I would love to put on a show for you Mr. Valeska but alas, I am without my watch. I need an instrument with a consistent sound pattern and rhythm to enhance one's chances of falling under hypnosis." Jervis ignored the panic growing in his chest. 

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out, you're a resourceful guy ain't cha?" Jerome neared the rec room. He lowered his arm and pushed Jervis inside.

Jervis stumbled a slightly and with a racing heart, he glanced around the rec room. There was about 20 inmates sitting at the tables and they watched Jervis with wild grins on their faces. Not a single orderly or guard was in sight. Jervis was on his own. 

One of the inmates stood and he pulled out a chair for Jerome.

Jerome took a seat and he held out his right hand.

Another inmate passed Jerome a giant bowl of popcorn.

Jerome set the bowl on his lap and he crossed his right leg over his left. He took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, green eyes never leaving Jervis. "Cue the spotlight!" he shouted.

All of the lights in the room dimmed except for one bright light that hovered over Jervis Tetch.

"Commence the show Jervis! And ya better not disappoint." Jerome said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't call it a comeback  
> I've been here for years  
> I'm rocking my peers  
> Puttin' suckers in fear  
> Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon  
> Listen to the bass go boom  
> Explosions, overpowerin'  
> Over the competition I'm towerin'  
> Wrecking shop when I write these lyrics  
> That'll make you call the cops  
> Don't you dare stare, you better move  
> Don't ever compare  
> Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
> Competition's payin' the price  
> I'm gonna knock you out  
> Mama said knock you out
> 
> (( Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J ))

All of the lights in the room dimmed except for one bright light that hovered over Jervis Tetch.

"Commence the show Jervis! And ya better not disappoint." Jerome said with a smirk.

The rest of the inmates started chanting: "Give us a show! Give us a show! Give us a show!"

Both of Jerome's eyebrows raised and he waited expectantly for the man in the top hat to do something.

Jervis lowered his hands to his sides and he stood tall with poise. Deep inside, he was nervous. He had a feeling if he failed to deliver, Jerome might let the inmates tear him to pieces. Literally. After a quick survey of the rec room, Jervis had an idea. He cleared his voice and spoke loudly, "Oh my! I am honored to be here! Before I start-" He lowered his voice, crouched to the ground, and raised his hand to his mouth to whisper: "-I will need a volunteer."

Everybody hushed. All eyes were glued on Jervis, the inmates were captivated by the simple theatrics.

Jerome smirked and he flicked his wrist, gesturing for one of the inmates to step forward.

An inmate known as 'Bucky', for his unsightly front teeth, climbed off the table. He walked over to Jervis and stood in front of him.

Jervis rose from the floor and he eyed the volunteer up and down. The individual didn't look too smart...hopefully he wasn't brain dead or else hypnotism might not work. "Ah, thank you kind sir. Now, face me or the crowd, whichever you prefer."

Bucky shrugged and he turned around to face his friends. He waved to them, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

Jerome pretended to yawn and he tapped fingers to his mouth.

Jervis saw the gesture and his heart sank; he needed to hurry. He turned and quickly darted over to the group of recliners to fetch the remote from an end table. He returned to his previous spot and pressed the power button.

The T.V. turned on.

The inmates all looked at the T.V., including Bucky.

"No, no, look the other way." Jervis put his hand on the side of Bucky's face and pushed, forcing him to face the other direction. "Ladies and gentleman, you're in for a treat! For you are about to witness a miraculous feat!"

The inmates heard the shouting and they all looked at Jervis once more.

Jervis said a silent prayer in his head moving around Bucky and standing right in front of him. Jervis moved close so that he was inches away from the inmate. He extended his right hand past Bucky. Jervis was aiming the remote at the T.V. and he started changing the channels at a moderate speed. Each time the channels changed, it made a soft clicking noise; similar to a ticking watch. Jervis made sure to keep the pattern consistent before opening his mouth to speak. "Listen to the T.V., the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." Jervis leaned closer, "Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center."

Bucky stared into Jervis's eyes. The words echoed in his head and oddly enough, he became self aware of his beating heart. The rhythm at which his heart pumped matched the pace of the ticking sound.

"You are completely relaxed and are becoming weightless." Jervis could see Bucky's slumped shoulders and the slight dilation in his eyes. This gave him newfound conviction and a sly smile curled his lips. "Are you ready to do something impossible?"

"Yes." Bucky said.

The deed was done. Jervis hit the power button and turned the T.V. off. He walked over to one of the tables, set the remote down, and grabbed one of the plastic chairs. He walked back over and set the chair down in front of Bucky. "Stand upon the chair." He instructed.

Bucky did as he was told. He climbed onto the seat of the chair and stood.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and observed quietly.

Jervis raised his hand with just his index finger pointed up. "Now....the back of it." He walked around Bucky, "Remember you weigh nothing at all."

Bucky raised his right foot and placed it on the narrow back of the chair.

"He'll fall!!!" One of the inmates shouted.

Jervis looked at the one who spoke, his eyes glimmered with amusement. "Not all my dear." Jervis chuckled

Bucky raised his other foot and soon enough he was balancing his weight on the back of the chair.

The back legs of the chair lifted from the floor. 

The inmates gasped.

Bucky stood as still as a statue in what seemed like an impossible performance. He was perfectly balanced on the back of the chair. 

Jerome shoved the bowl of popcorn into another inmate's arms before standing from his seat. He raised his hands and clapped three times.

Jervis bowed.

"Not bad." Jerome commented. The redhead put his hands behind his back, right hand locking onto his left wrist. He approached Bucky and looked him up and down. He walked in a circle and examined the chair closely. "Ol' Bucky here suffers from vertigo. No amount of medication can make him THIS still without getting dizzy and falling." He stopped and looked at Jervis. "But a balancing act? A bit dull, don't ya think?"

Jervis nodded in agreement, "Why yes, of course! You requested a show and I have yet to deliver." He looked at Bucky. "Step off the chair please."

Bucky stepped backwards onto the seat, then onto the floor; the chair settled on all four legs again.

Jervis walked up to Bucky and he considered his next command. "You are in a zoo, in a comfy enclosure. You're covered in black fur with quite a hefty shape. You are the ape!"

Bucky hunched forward and he crouched down, hands curling up into fists. He pressed his knuckles to the floor and glanced around curiously. "Oh, oh, oh." His voice was deep as he made primate sounds.

Jerome's inhuman smile stretched across his face. An amused snicker pushed past his lips, "WELL...that's more like it."

The inmates cackled with laughter and they clapped their hands in delight. One of them threw a handful of popcorn at Bucky.

Distressed, Bucky started moving all over the floor on all fours. "OH! OH! OH!" He huffed and growled angrily. He lunged for the chairs, gripped one, and threw it at the laughing inmates.

Some people screamed and they jumped off the tables to avoid getting hit by a chair.

Jerome lost his shit then. He doubled over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! Shit, yer gonna have me in stitches again." 

"The highest of compliments, thank you Mr. Valeska." Jervis smiled, pleased with the outcome. 

More chairs were thrown around. Bucky was growing more and more agitated.

Jervis turned his attention to Bucky, "Enough! You're a turtle on it's back!"

Bucky froze. It took several moments before he fell onto is back and he laid there, arms and legs wiggling.

"HAHA a fuckin' turtle, would ya look at that?!" Jerome stood up after his fit of laughter passed. He walked up to Jervis and draped his arm around the older man's shoulders. "Walk with me."

Not having a choice, Jervis nodded. "Of course." He walked alongside the other male.

Jerome lead them out of the rec room and they walked along a hallway. "The 'Mad Hatter', when I saw that in your file I thought, oh, just another nutcase who think's he's a fictional character." Jerome scoffed and shook his head, "Whew was I wrong! I didn't believe it at first.... Hypnotism, pfft! We had a guy come through the circus once, claiming he could hypnotize ANYONE. Turns out, he paid some of his friends to act like tourists and volunteer for his acts. You can understand why I had my doubts, right?"

Jervis nodded. "Rest assured, I am NO charlatan."

"Oh I know, you're the real deal. So tell me Hatter, can you make people do anything you tell them to do?"

"Only things they secretly wish to do. It's surprising what people wish for...secretly." Jervis looked at Jerome. "Deep down."

Jerome smirked, "Now that's what I like to hear. I may have a use for you just yet."

"If it involves getting out of this insufferable place, count me in." Jervis said.

"Hah! You a psychic now too? Shit, I didn't even get to the pitch yet." Jerome paused in the middle of an empty hallway.

Jervis stopped walking. 

Jerome shifted his arm and he grabbed the back of Jervis's hat, only to rip it off the man's head.

Jervis's eyes widened in surprise and he reached up to grab his hat.

Jerome was faster and he took a few steps back to keep the paper mache hat out of reach. "A little birdy told me you've been hanging around Jonathan Crane~"

Jervis tensed up and he lowered his hands to his sides. He looked at Jerome and decided it was best not to lie. "Yes, I have."

Tossing the hat from one hand to the other, Jerome continued. "What are your intentions with him? If you don't mind me askin' that is."

"We've come to a mutual agreement." Jervis said, feigning a polite smile. "He is going to help me look for someone inside Arkham while I help him deal with a few stress related issues."

Jerome held the hat in his right hand. "Oh? And I bet yer gonna have to hypnotize him to remove said issues?"

Jervis nodded. "Precisely.... You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Crane is not a love interest of mine and I will-"

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold yer fucking horses Hatter. I don't care what or who Johnny Boy does on his own time." Jerome was now holding the hat between both his hands. He stared at the hat and then looked to Jervis. "I will tell you this....push that kid too far and he'll-" Jerome squeezed his hands together, crumpling up the hat as he did so. "-break." 

Jervis watched in dismay.

After smashing the hat up, Jerome dropped it to the floor. 

There was a loud commotion stirring up in the rec room. Hostile shouts echoed in the hallway.

"Welp, you better go fix Bucky before they tranquilize him and put him in solitary." Jerome stepped around the mess on the floor and walked past Jervis. He didn't say anything else but he did whistle a circus themed tune. 

Jonathan Crane waited till breakfast hour was nearly over. With ten minutes to spare, he raced down the hall and went into the cafeteria. To his surprise, and relief, he didn't see Jervis Tetch or Jerome Valeska. Good, he wanted to avoid those two. Jonathan picked up a tray and was given whole wheat toast, two slices of bacon, and heaping pile of slightly under cooked scrambled eggs. He grabbed an apple juice and sat down at the nearest table. He ate the bacon and toast quickly, then chugged his apple juice down. With seven minutes on the clock, Jonathan took his notepad out and he opened it up. He always found it meditative to eat and write, and quite often he could think clearly in a loud place. Jerome picked up his pencil and he went over last night's notes, editing a few things here and there.

_Jerome Valeska had gotten word of an impending transfer next week. A transfer for what? He didn't know. He asked Dr. Quinzel about it and she informed him that he, along with several others, would require a higher level of care that Arkham couldn't provide. Something wasn't right....Jerome had an inkling that the transfer was a planned move, one that would result in escape or.....death. The redhead wasn't too worried about it, death was the last thing on his mind. He was, however, concerned about Jonathan Crane. Once Jerome was gone, who would watch out for Johnny? It bothered Jerome, more then he cared to admit. He realized he said and did some very fucked up things to his ex-friend... It was no wonder the kid hated him now._

_"Gotta set it right....." Jerome mumbled._

_"What's that Jerome?" Dr. Quinzel glanced up from her notes._

_"Nothing, just thinkin' out loud I guess." Jerome shrugged. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. He was doing a one-on-one session with his assigned psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. The first few times he had to wear a straitjacket but due to good behavior, and a favorable recommendation from his favorite blonde, he was allowed free movement._

_"Do you want to talk about it? We have a few more minutes left." Dr. Quinzel set her pencil down on the table, next to several other writing utensils._

_Jerome glanced at the table. He noticed Dr. Quinzel liked to carry her work supplies, instead of putting them in a bag or briefcase. The disorganization and clutter matched her personality. As smart and beautiful as she was, Jerome saw an unsettling glint in her blue eyes. Jerome had yet to identify what that meant but he was aware the cute psychiatrist liked him. It was far too easy to get her to giggle and blush, she was also eager to grant him favors if he asked. Normally he would toy around with Dr. Quinzel during their 'therapeutic' sessions but today wasn't the day. The redhead had something, or someone, else on his mind. "Naa...s'not that important Doc." Jerome let his chair fall forward and his knees bumped into the table._

_The table shook violently and some of Dr. Quinzel's books and folders fell off._

_"Ouch!" Jerome rubbed both his knees, "Sorry about that, I'll pick it up."_

_"Oh no it's fine! I'll pick everything up." Dr. Quinzel stood from her seat and she stepped away from her chair. She leaned down and started picking up the scattered papers._

_With her attention was drawn elsewhere, Jerome leaned forward and hastily grabbed a black notepad. He shoved it underneath his shirt and stood up. He lifted one of the pencils and slid it up his left sleeve. "Uh Doc I hate to be rude but I gotta hit the little boy's room, is it okay if I leave now?"_

_"Yes, it's fine Jerome. See you next Tuesday?" Dr. Quinzel stood up and smiled at the Jerome._

_"It's a date babe." Jerome pretended to blow a kiss._

_Dr. Quinzel shook her head, crimson creeping up into her cheekbones. "Have a good day."_

_"Aww, professional as always but it's okay... Good things come to those who wait." With that, Jerome left the room._

_It was Sunday morning and on weekend hours, breakfast started one hour later. The inmates got to sleep in and nobody appreciated that more then Jonathan. He had trouble sleeping at night and didn't fall asleep until three or four in the morning. This gave him just a couple hours of sleep before the guards obnoxiously banged on the cell doors to wake him. He treasured that extra hour but at some point, 9:00am neared and the guard started banging his metal baton against the door._

_Jonathan groaned in annoyance and he pulled the blanket over his head._

_The cell door opened-_

_And then suddenly shut._

_Jonathan lowered the blanket and looked at the door._

_It was still shut and there was no guard pestering him to get up._

_Puzzled, Jonathan got up from bed and he stood on the cold concrete floor. From the corner of his eye, Jonathan saw something on his table. He moved over to it and looked down to see a black notepad and pencil._

_Jonathan felt chills run down his spine._

_A few nights ago this is EXACTLY what he wished for._

_Jonathan picked up the notepad and trailed his fingers over the cover; it appeared to be brand new. He opened it up to the first page to reveal a scribbled note. Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed as he read it._

**_Hey Johnny, I thought you might need this because you're a smart guy who needs to write all of his ideas down. I want to apologize to you in person but I have a feeling you're still pissed off. I don't blame you. What I said, what I did to you, that wasn't right...I was angry and I took it out on you. In case we don't see each other again, I want you to know that I'm sorry, for all of it._ **

**_-Jerome_ **

_Jonathan felt the urge to tear out the note but part of him resisted. The heartfelt apology filled Jonathan with guilt. He said some pretty awful things to Jerome, things that were told to Jonathan in confidence. The last part of the message struck Jonathan as odd. It wasn't like either of them were getting out anytime soon so....why the ominous ending? Jonathan took the notepad and pencil back to his bed. He tucked the two precious items under his pillow and glanced over at his cell door opened._

_"Breakfast time kid, report to the cafeteria for morning roll call." The guard said._

_Jonathan nodded, "Okay."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buhaha that song though~ I can literally picture Jerome Valeska taking over Arkham while this song is playing in the background. I was listening to it on repeat while writing.
> 
> Ohhhh what does Jervis have in mind for Jonathan? Whatever it is, I can assure you, it's not pleasant.
> 
> Did you catch the subtle jealousy? 
> 
> More chapters to come~


	8. Chapter 8

A person with a goal in life is a force to be reckoned with. Why? Because they've already pinpointed an object that he (or she) will dedicate all of their ambition and effort. They will work relentlessly to achieve a desired result. Sometimes, certain life events will happen and people may go astray. A sense of purpose can become muddled when one's circumstances change and become dire. 

This is not the case, however, for Jervis Tetch. He's always had one thing, or rather one person, on his busy mind. Alice Tetch, the object of his affection. Even after her tragic death, Jervis was hopeful in reuniting with her. He had every intention of avenging her death by targeting Jim Gordon and the rest of the GCPD. Fate, however, put someone in his path that made him set aside his revenge ploy for the time being. 

In Jervis's mind, Jonathan Crane was the reincarnation of Alice Tetch. From smooth porcelain skin to pale pink lips, and that brunette hair with subtle caramel highlights... It was the eyes that Jervis loved most. Jonathan and Alice had bright blue eyes with specs of brown, it reminded Jervis of the ocean past the cliffs at their childhood home. Granted, Alice had curly hair like Jervis but besides that little detail, Jonathan WAS Alice in every sense. 

If any of the staff and guards knew about Jervis's ability to hypnotize without his pocket watch, they would've put him in secure cell. They would require 24 hour lock down and prevent him from interacting with other inmates. Jervis couldn't have that, not when he was finally making progress with the young Mr. Crane.

Jervis stayed under the radar of Arkham staff and security. With Jerome Valeska's permission, Jervis worked his magic on several more inmates. When a person goes under hypnotism the first time, they are susceptible to being hypnotized again without the use tools or instruments. They are essentially walking targets, unwilling but ready to enact Jervis's will. Inmates could only do so much.... A guard or a doctor was needed. 

"Miss Tortuga was it?"

The security guard turned around. "What is it Tetch?"

Jervis smiled, "I believe there is folly afoot! An inmate was grabbed and taken to the rec room, I fear he may have been stabbed."

Tortuga furrowed her eyebrows, she was suspicious of Jervis's intentions. "What makes you say that? Did you witness this violent attack?"

"Ah, no but upon my inspection of the rec room entrance, I stepped in a crimson pool." Jervis motioned to his black nylon slip-ons, which were stained dark red. He lifted his right foot to show the blood stained white sole. "Is this not blood? Or am I a fool?"

Tortuga's eyes widened and the woman grabbed her handheld radio. She raised it to her mouth and pressed a side button down. "This is Tortuga, I'm going to need additional security guards and medical to meet me in the rec room. Possible inmate assault."

The radio beeped and a male voice responded: "Copy that Tortuga, guards are en route. ETA 5 minutes. Approach with caution."

"Copy that." Tortuga grabbed her metal baton and latched the handheld radio back onto her belt. "I suggest you return to your cell Tetch. If an inmate was harmed, we're going into full lock down."

Jervis nodded and he turned around to walk down the hall, towards his cell.

Armed with her baton and mace spray, Tortuga sprinted down the narrow corridor to the rec room.

Jervis stopped walking and he snapped his fingers twice.

Two men, large in stature, stepped out of an open cell. They stood side by side with their hands to their sides, like soldiers awaiting orders.

Jervis faced the duo. "The two of you will stop anyone and everyone from passing. Thrashing, bashing, lashing, whatever it takes. No one gets through. Do you understand?"

Both inmates nod. They position themselves in the center of the hallway and stand guard.

Meanwhile, Tortuga enters the rec room and she gasps when she see's man on the floor, soaked in blood. Tortuga holsters the can of mace and she runs over to the unconscious male. She gets on her knees and sets the baton down. The experienced security guard leaned over and pressed her fingers against the man's neck; there was a faint pulse.

Without her knowing, three male inmates approach quietly.

Tortuga lets out a shrill scream when she's grabbed from behind and hoisted from the floor.

In a matter of seconds the inmates force Tortuga to sit in a chair and they duck tape her ankles and wrists.

"HELP!!!" Tortuga shouts while struggling against the restraints.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, there's no need for all that noise. As a woman of the law, I expect more poise." Jervis entered the rec room and he casually strolled up to the distressed guard. He looked at one of the inmates, "T.V. and remote, now."

The inmate nods and he picks up the small remote. The T.V. turns on and the man starts pressing down on a button repeatedly, causing a consistent pattern of clicking noises.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Tortuga screams as loud as she can to try and get voice heard.

Jervis sighed and hook his hand. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Tortuga. "Silence her."

There was a fourth inmate present, a female, and she does as Jervis instructs. She walks up to Tortuga and bends over to slap a piece of duck tape over her mouth.

Tortuga's voice is silenced. She visibly trembles in fear while focusing on Jervis.

As the clicking noise persisted, Jervis moved closer and spoke. "Listen to the T.V., the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." Jervis leaned down and until he was eye level with Tortuga. "Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center."

Tortuga stares into the dark brown eyes across from her. Inexplicably her heart rate slows down and her shoulders slump.

"You are completely relaxed and are awaiting my orders." Jervis paused to observe the blank expression on Tortuga's face. He smiled and continued, "Are you ready for your next task?"

"Yes." Tortuga said.

"Wonderful!" Jervis clapped his hands twice. 

There's a number of voices shouting down in the hallway, as though a violent riot was taking place.

Jervis realized his time was up. He addressed the four inmates, "Turn the T.V. off and go back to your cells. You will speak of this to no one, understood?"

"Yes, understood." The inmates say in unison. The T.V. is shut off, the remote finds it's way to a table, and all the hypnotized inmates disperse. 

Moving quickly, Jervis removes the tape from Tortuga's ankles, wrists, and her mouth. "Stand up my dear."

Now free, the security guard stands and she looks up at Jervis.

"My pocket watch was taken from me. It now sits in storage collecting dust, such a waste. Find it and return it to me, posthaste." Jervis said.

Tortuga nods once. "Okay."

Jervis leaves the area in time as the security guards and medical staff arrive to the rec room.

_Jonathan Crane decides to venture out from his cell and mosey around Arkham Asylum. He stays in the cafeteria during the entire duration and he visits the rec room quite frequently. But something is off.... Jonathan detects a slight change in the inmate population. It's not just Jerome Valeska who is missing....there are others who've suddenly vanished. Jonathan questions some of his fellow inmates but they are all equally clueless. Jonathan waits until group therapy before bringing it up._

_"Good morning, how is everyone feeling today? Do we want to talk about our thoughts? Or shall I bring out the sketchpads and markers?" Dr. Quinzel asked. From behind black framed glasses, the psychiatrist surveys the room. Her, along with 12 inmates, are all seated in a circle. These are the less dangerous inmates and require no restrains, but two security guards hover outside of the room just in case._

_Jonathan raised his hand._

_"Jonathan! What's on your mind?" Dr. Quinzel smiled, pleased to see the young boy interacting this time._

_"What happened to the missing inmates?" Jonathan asked, lowering his hand._

_"Excuse me?" Dr. Quinzel blinked, she wasn't sure who or what Jonathan was talking about. "Can you clarify?"_

_"Yes....I've noticed, and not just me, everyone else in this room-" Jonathan motioned to the other inmates, "-has noticed the disappearances of 6 individuals. WE would like to know what became of them." Jonathan stared at Dr. Quinzel with an expectant look._

_"Did you say 6? Nobody has reported anything Mr. Crane, I only know what I have on file-"_

_"Jerome Valeksa." Jonathan interrupted._

_Dr. Quinzel hushed._

_"Richard Sionis, Aaron Helzinger, Barbara Kean, Robert Greenwood, and......." Jonathan trailed off. He frowned slightly as he tried to wrack his brain for the last name. He stared at the floor in deep concentration._

_"Arnold!" One of the inmates squeaked, "My buddy Arnold Dobkins."_

_"There you go, thanks Smeagz." Jonathan looked back to Dr. Quinzel._

_"Oh my....I wasn't aware..." Dr. Quinzel is surprised by the revelation. "I was under the impression it was only Jerome and Barbara being transferred, but as for the others...." Something didn't feel right and the woman could feel her stomach tightening up into knots. She knew this transfer was suspicious from the start and the reasoning for it was sketchy as hell._

_Jonathan paid attention to Dr. Quinzel's facial expressions and body language. To his disappointment, it appeared Dr. Quinzel had no idea what happened to the other inmates._

_"I'll look into this, that I can promise." Dr. Quinzel said._

_Jonathan nodded, "Okay...."_

_"Now, besides that interesting topic, who here wants to discuss their time in Arkham? Any updates? Feelings?" Dr. Quinzel asked._

_Jonathan crossed his arms and slouched down in his seat._

_Smeagz raised his hand._

_"Angelo! Thank you for raising your hand, what would you like to share today?"_

_In 3 weeks time, Jonathan Crane would receive some very troubling news._

_The teenager is sitting in the rec room with Smeagz and Ziggy; they're brother and sister, also a due team that open fired at a mall resulting in the death of multiple civilians. In the outside world they were unstable and vicious, inside of Arkham they were calm and polite. Jonathan took a liking to them right away, due to their childlike tendencies and mannerisms. They, among a few others, were sitting in the recliners in front of the T.V._

_It's on a local news station so most of the inmates are ignoring the T.V. and talking among themselves._

_Jonathan is the only one intellectual enough to pay attention and follow along with the reported stories._

_"Citizens are now referring to Theo Galavan as the hero of Gotham City. As of last night, Mr. Galavan thwarted The Maniax's plan by shooting the leader, Jerome Valeska." The reporter said._

_Jonathan stiffens up in his seat._

_"Theo's brave actions saved Bruce Wayne from an untimely death, including others who were in attendance at the charity event."_

_Jonathan stands up, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen._

_"Jerome's death resulted in a scatter, the remaining members of The Maniax are believed to be hiding in Gotham. They should be considered armed and dangerous. If you should see or hear anything about their whereabouts, contact Jim Gordon at the GCPD. Any information is-"_

_Everything faded out._

_Silence._

_For a brief moment, Jonathan is frozen in time._

_The words from the reporter repeat in his head._

_Jerome's death._

_Jerome IS dead._

_Theo Galavan shot Jerome Valeska._

_"No.....no, it can't be." Jonathan mumbled._

_Ziggy looked up from her coloring book, "Are you okay Johnny?"_

_Jonathan doesn't answer. The only sound he can hear is blood rushing through his ears. "It's my fault.... I sentenced him to death..."_ _A weight pressed down on Jonathan's chest and he finds it difficult to breath._

_All of a sudden Jonathan slaps his hands to the sides of his head and he squeezes tightly, fingernails digging into the scalp. "IT'S MY FAULT!" He cries out in a shrill voice._

_Smeagz and Ziggy sense the distress in their young friend, causing them both to shriek loudly._

_The noise draws the attention of the orderlies._

_Jonathan can't breath and his heart is racing way too fast. He succumbs to the panic attack and hollers around, in spite of the suffocating feeling wrapping around his throat. "IT'S MY FAULT! I MURDERED HIM! I FUCKING MURDERED HIM!!!"_

_The orderlies grab Smeagz and Ziggy first. They escort them out of the rec room and back to their cells to calm down._

_One of the security guards approaches Jonathan and grabs him by his arm._

_On instinct, Jonathan punched the guard in his face, causing him to let go and stumble backwards._

_Two additional guards tackle Jonathan to the floor at that point._

_Jonathan screams and flails underneath the two men. He's hyperventilating and on the verge of passing out._

_"You're going to feel a sting Jonathan but rest assured, everything is going to be okay!" A female orderly said. She waited for the guards to pin Jonathan's arms down before leaning over and stabbing a syringe into the teen's neck._

_Jonathan's adrenaline rush prevents him from feeling any pain but it also enhances the medication, making it take effect faster. His body goes limp and his pupils dilate to twice their normal size._

_The chaotic scene has the rest of the inmates in an uproar. Everyone is escorted back to their cells, except for Jonathan Crane. Due to the severity of his panic attack, the medical staff see's it fit to put him in solitary confinement. He'll undergo another psychiatric evaluation and will be kept under 24 hour surveillance, should he attempt to hurt himself._

It's going on 48 hours and Jonathan Crane has yet to hear back from Jervis Tetch. Surprisingly, Jonathan didn't run into Jerome Valeska at all and this made him reconsider Jervis's proposal. 

The evening hours approach and the guards instruct everyone to return to their cells. Jonathan Crane is already seated in his cell and he doesn't bother to glance up when the door is locked. He continues writing in his notebook, up until the lights go off. The hallway lights provide some light but it's far too inadequate for Jonathan to write. He closes the book, sets the pencil down, and retires to bed. 

Jonathan removes the slip-on shoes and curls up underneath a blanket afterward. He closed his eyes and went over the formula in his head. A few years ago he managed to recreate his father's fear toxin but it had flaws. A persistent detective figured out that water could hinder and stop the effects of fear toxin. Jonathan didn't see that coming... Lesson learned. His next formula would be better, more potent, and wouldn't yield to something as simple as water. Numbers, letters, chemicals, these thoughts kept Jonathan up for another hour until mentally exhausting him. He fell asleep. 

The guards patrol the hallways throughout the night and they occasionally check in on the inmates. 

An inmate approached a guard and pointed to a particular cell.

A strange but familiar sensation overcomes Jonathan. It starts off in his lower back as a tingling sensation, then creeps up along his spine. His neck starts tingling as well, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. 

Jonathan opens his eyes and stares at the wall. He waits for a bit before speaking. "Jerome."

An amused snicker sounds from across the cell. "Johnny boy."

Jonathan rolls over in bed to see Jerome Valeska seated at the table. 

The redhead is visible by the dim light provided by fluorescent fixtures in the hallway ceiling. He appears to be reading something and he occasionally licks his index finger, only to swipe the paper to the next page.

Jonathan recognizes his notebook in Jerome's lap. He's afraid but determined not to show it. A hand inches underneath his pillow to grip a plastic handle. "What do you want?"

Jerome's green eyes flicker to Jonathan. "What kind of greeting is that? Sheesh, we haven't seen each other in 2 or 3 years? I'm hurt...."

Jonathan doesn't fall for the fake sentimentality. "Revenge....is that why you're here?"

"Revenge?" Jerome scoffs. He sets the notebook down on the tabletop and tilts his head curiously. "Now why would you think that Johnny?"

Jonathan is silent.

"Oh....I think I MIGHT know why." Jerome stands up. "Is it because you sold me out?"

Jonathan grips the weapon even tighter. 

An amused smile curled Jerome's lips.

Jonathan almost shudders at the sight. Jerome's scars make it look like his mouth stretches across the entirety of his face; inhuman, almost snake like.....or demon like. The younger male is still laying down in bed but he's armed and ready this time. 

Jerome begins walking over to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fall I get lonely  
> In the winter I'm still lonely  
> Come the knives of the springtime  
> In the summer I go crazy  
> Cause you are the ocean  
> And I'm good at drownin'  
> You should be lookin' out  
> The mornin' will follow  
> And I won't remember  
> You should be lookin' out  
> It feels like I've been here  
> I've been here forever  
> You should be lookin' out  
> You should be lookin' out
> 
> (( You Are The Ocean by Phantogram))

The glint of dark, malevolent eyes glide across the concrete floor.

Panic and fear grip his body but Jonathan waits. He's going to have to time his next move perfectly.

Jerome nears the bed and crouches down, gloved hands reaching for the edge of the bed.

Like an animal backed up into the corner, Jonathan viciously attacks by lunging forward and bringing his right hand to the front of Jerome's neck. 

A razor blade presses against the soft flesh, immediately drawing blood.

Jerome stops.

The wicked smile doesn't alter at all. 

Jonathan's breathing is uneven and his hand trembles slightly. Blue eyes glance at the crimson liquid percolating around the blade's edge; the weapon is makeshift knife, created by melting a toothbrush handle around a razor blade.

Jerome's flicks his tongue out and slides it along his bottom lip, those emerald eyes of his are hungry with desire. "Why'd ya stop? Go ahead, get it over and done with." Jerome raised his chin and tilted his head back, exposing his throat. " _Finish_ me."

Feral, gruesome thoughts race through Jonathan's mind. All he has to do is apply a little more pressure and slide the blade across Jerome's throat. It would be easy, much like cutting into a slice of cake but messier. Jonathan swallows the lump in his throat and he stares at the other male, silently in search of a reason to commit the deed.

When it becomes evident Jonathan can't go through with it, Jerome reaches up and grips the younger male's wrist. He squeezes down tightly.

Jonathan flinches and drops the weapon. It clattered against the concrete floor. 

Jerome lets go and crawls onto the bed.

Jonathan tries to back away.

The redhead grabs Jonathan by his arm and pulls him closer.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Jonathan snapped. He elbowed Jerome in the face.

A dull pain radiated in his right cheekbone when Jonathan's elbow connects, making Jerome grunt. He loses his patience and decides to pin Jonathan right then and there.

Jonathan gasps when he's suddenly flopped down onto his back, followed by a distinct pain in his legs and arms.

Jerome has his knees on each of Jonathan's legs and he uses all of his weight to subdue the younger male. Gloved hands squeeze Jonathan's forearms, pressing them down against the bed and above the male's head.

Jonathan started squirming but the more he moved, the tighter Jerome gripped. Jonathan starts losing feeling in both his arms and legs, prompting him to remain absolutely still. He looks up at Jerome, wearing nothing but a placid expression to mask his fear.

"Shoulda killed me when you had the chance beautiful~" Jerome smirked and leaned down. He pressed his nose to the side of Jonathan's neck, nuzzling affectionately against the warm skin. "You won't get another juicy opportunity like that again."

It took every ounce of Jonathan's will to keep from shivering. His neck tingled from Jerome's touch, making him bite down on his bottom lip.

"Now....about our earlier discussion, Theo Galavan said something to me on the first evening we met, right after that bitch Tabitha injected us with rohypnol." Jerome moved his head up and nibbled on Jonathan's ear.

Jonathan listens but he doesn't react to Jerome's questionable gestures.

Jerome is amused by Jonathan's resistance, he pauses and continues with the story. "Imagine my surprise when Theo said I was HIGHLY recommended. Yeah, he says a  _friend_ held me in high regards, said I was perfect for the job. At first I thought he was referring to Hugo Strange. I didn't ask for a name because I really didn't care but fast forward by a couple of weeks, up to the night that bastard pointed a gun at me... I realized Theo and Hugo were NO friends of mine. The only friend I had in Arkham was you- IS you, Johnny Boy~" Jerome pushed his tongue out and licked the shell of Jonathan's ear.

A mixture of disgust and guilt fill Jonathan, crushing any fight he had left in his body. He exhales a trembling breath and whispers, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh? What's that?" Jerome inquired.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Jonathan cried out in frustration.

Jerome raised his head and he looked down at Jonathan, taking note of the teary eyed expression. 

"I...I was angry with you and I wanted you gone." Jonathan tries to blink away the tears, "Had I known Theo Galavan's true intentions I never would've mentioned your name Jerome... It shouldn't have been you who died that night. It should've been me." Unable to shake the guilt, the tears start pouring.

Jerome's expression softens a bit and he leans down, pressing his forehead to Jonathan's own. "Shh, ya don't gotta apologize." 

"But it's my fault...I killed you and over what? A temper tantrum?." Jonathan sniffled.

"Yeah, it was childish of you but hey, I'm here now. I'm alive." Jerome kissed Jonathan's tear stained cheek.

"How? How are you alive?"

"Dunno, woke up on a cold steel bed inside the GCPD. Some weirdo cut off my face and was parading around as me, so I made quick work of him and had a little fun with Bruce Wayne~" 

"Of course..."

"Jealous?" Jerome grinned and he started peppering Jonathan's neck with kisses. "Yer still my favorite baby boy~"

Jonathan's stomach burns, he isn't sure if he feels repulsed by the words or a sense of comfort. The tears have stopped and he's certain Jerome was never really angry with him to begin with. This wasn't about revenge... Jerome wanted to play more games. Same old Jerome Valeska, up to his old ways. "What do you want from me?"

Jerome smirks against Jonathan's neck. "Why do I have to want something in order to see a friend?"

"We're not friends." Jonathan stated calmly.

Jerome's eyebrows furrow and he raises his head again to stare down at the younger male. "Since when?"

"Since you restrained me the first time....since you put hands on me without my permission." Jonathan can recall the memory in his head; it's as fresh and alive as the current Jerome Valeska. The fear he felt from being underneath the other male....Forced to beg and plead, yes, Jonathan remembers it all. 

"....Oh,  _that_ time...." Jerome glances over at the table. "I wrote you an apology note, a note you held onto all these years. You even kept that notepad together in one piece."

"So? It doesn't mean anything." Jonathan's legs are starting to grow numb from Jerome's weight.

Jerome is bemused but it doesn't show on his blank expression. "Huh...what are you saying Johnny?" Jerome pulled his knees inward and shifted off Jonathan's legs. Two gloved hands grip Jonathan's shirt and begin to push it upwards, exposing a pale chest.

"Don't." Jonathan grabs Jerome's hands.

Jerome ignores the protest and he shoves the shirt all the way up to Jonathan's neck. "So what yer gettin' at....you DON'T want me to touch you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what-"

Scared lips find their way to Jonathan's left nipple and they engulf the sensitive pink flesh.

Jonathan's breath hitched and his back immediately arched up from the bed. "Ah!"

Jerome tightened his jaw muscles and sucked aggressively.

"J-Jerome~" Jonathan grabs Jerome's hair with both hands and he yanks on it, attempting to pry the older male away.

The painful hair pulling only adds fuel to the fire that IS Jerome Valeska. His lips part and he bites down on the soft nipple, HARD.

At that point Jonathan's stubborn will breaks. Hips cantered against Jerome's body and a needy whine followed.

Pleased with the reaction, Jerome lessons his grip and sucks on the nipple a little longer. He let go finally and examined his work. The nipple is swollen and the area around it is purple, mimicking the shape of a bite mark.

Jonathan's grip relaxed and he panted lightly. There's a thin line veil of sweat on his face, he's uncomfortably hot and is need of relief. 

"You were saying?" Jerome shifts onto all fours and hovers over the other male.

"I....was...." Jonathan can't think straight. He takes a long pause to compose himself.

Entertained and amused, Jerome waits.

"Get out."

Jerome's face contorts into bewilderment, then, an obnoxious cackle pushed past his lips. "HAHAHAHA!" He's forced to lean back and sit down between Jonathan's legs, while hugging his stomach tightly. "Hahahaha!!! Yer a tenacious little shit, I'll give ya that."

Jonathan is taken back by the reaction and he pushes himself up on his elbows to stare at Jerome. "I won't ask you again."

"Ooooh, what cha gonna do tough guy?" Jerome lowered his hands and grinned. He placed his right hand on Jonathan's crotch, giving the noticeable erection a light squeeze.

Jonathan gasped.

"Ask nicely and I'll take care of this for you~" Jerome cooed.

The brunette is at his wits end. He's aching for attention and very nearly gives into his bodily desires... But a voice, barely a whisper, urges him to hold onto his sanity. "Why...why are you doing this to me?"

Jerome frowns slightly.

"I'm sick and tired of the games....I'm not a toy for you to fuck around with. Just go, please." Jonathan's voice waivers but he does his best to stay calm.

"Oh....Johnny boy." Jerome sighs and he removes his hand from Jonathan's groin. He leans over and climbs off the bed. 

Jonathan shifts uncomfortably and he forces himself to sit up. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and looks up as Jerome stepped closer.

The redhead hovers in front Jonathan before reaching out and cupping his face with both hands. He strokes gloved thumbs up and down the other male's cheekbones. "You were  _never_ a game to me Johnny and sure as hell not a toy either. Toys break, you don't."

"If that's true.....then why do you do the things you do? Do you get off on teasing me?" Jonathan reaches up and takes Jerome's hand, only to gently remove it from his face. Jonathan doesn't let go of the gloved hand.

"No, I get off on you lying."

Jonathan blinks, he doesn't know what to say that.

Jerome smiles slightly and he gently squeezes Jonathan's hand. "You remind me of him... Stubborn, gorgeous, and smart as hell but you've locked yourself up. Your mind....that's the prison. I can see you Jonathan, and I mean really  _see_ you. I know what you're capable of and who you can become, ya just gotta-" Jerome removes his hand from Jonathan's cheekbone and he pushes an index finger to the other male's forehead, "-stop lying to yourself."

"Lying?" Jonathan repeats.

"Yeah." Jerome nods but he offers no further explanation. He pulls both his hands away and steps back. "I actually came down here to let ya know I recruited the Mad Hatter."

"Jervis? For what?" Jonathan asked.

"For what?? To escape!" Jerome's menacing grin returns and any undertones of a human soul are long gone. "I'm waiting on one more guy to come around but I dunno how soon he'll get off that high horse of his and stop moping around."

Jonathan is clueless as to who Jerome is referring to. "You're assuming I'm going to join you?"

Jerome scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Well yeah, don't cha wanna get out of this dump? You could take over some industrial lab facility and work on your fear toxin. Make it better then that last batch you used during your escape."

Jonathan's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you-"

"Ears." Jerome extended his arms and pointed to the walls. "Arkham has ears and a big mouth, and boy does that mouth talk!"

Jonathan frowns and he cast his gaze down to the floor. So Jervis is working for Jerome now... This worries Jonathan. He doesn't want to get involved with the deranged redhead again but if it guaranteed freedom and a lab..... "Okay."

Jerome lowered his arms. "Okay? As in-"

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?" Jonathan clarified, looking back up at Jerome.

"Atta boy! That's what I like to hear. I want you to work on a combustible formula, needs to be strong enough to break down Arkham's strongest and most secure doors. Whatever supplies you need, Jervis and I can provide it." Jerome held out his right hand, "Partners in crime?"

Although reluctant, Jonathan takes Jerome's hand and shakes it. 

"Welcome to the legion of horribles! Hey....that has a nice ring to it." Jerome let go of Jonathan's hand and moved over to the closed door, where he paused.

Jonathan watches the older male.

Without turning, Jerome speaks up. "It would be within your best interest to cancel whatever deal you made with Jervis Tetch."

The brunette tenses up.

"I don't want you to get hurt.... This Jervis guy, he's got his own agenda." Jerome adds.

Jonathan clears his voice, "I don't need you to dictate my decisions. I will exercise caution when I see fit."

"Yeah, whatever you say kid." Jerome kicked the cell door.

The guard on the other side unlocked the door and opened it.

Jerome Valeska steps out and disappears into the dimly lit hallway.

The cell door closes and clicks as the guard locks it back up.

Jonathan practices some breathing exercises and he counts down from 100. By the time he reaches 0, his heart rate is normal as is his breathing. The brunette curls back up in bed and he does his best to push tonight's events out of his mind. Sleeping isn't an option tonight.

Jervis Tetch is laying on his back, right in the center of his bed. His hands are resting on his stomach and he twiddles his thumbs together, patiently waiting for 7:00am to roll around. Tortuga hasn't checked in with him for the past 24 hours but Jervis isn't worried at all. He has confidence the guard will locate his pocket watch and deliver it soon. He wanted to visit a certain inmate but resisted, he wanted to make good on his end of the bargain and NOT show up empty handed. 

In the background the hallways start to fill with noisy inmates, while orderlies ushered them towards the cafeteria for morning roll call.

Keys jangle together, indicating the cell door is about to be unlocked.

Jervis waits.

The lock clicks and the iron door creaks open.

"Jervis." 

Jervis turns his head to look at the person who spoke.

Jonathan Crane is standing inside the cell.

"Mr. Crane!?" Jervis bolts up into a sitting position. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?" The older man didn't even bother to put on his paper mache top hat. He got up and strode over to Jonathan's side. "Are you hurt?" He's tempted to touch the younger male but knowing how sensitive Jonathan was about touching.... Jervis decides to keep his hands to himself.

Jonathan shook his head. "I'm fine....but I need you to hypnotize me. I want you to remove my fear of Jerome Valeska." Nervous blue eyes look up at Jervis.

"Ah, how soon were you thinking?" Jervis inquired.

"Now." Jonathan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm the writer, I just LOVE the sexual tension between Jerome and Jonathan. What is their relationship exactly? I would say friends with benefits BUT they haven't actually done the deed. I might keep it that way, or I might not, who knows.
> 
> I would like to point out that Jerome does care about Jonathan's well being. There's a subtle reference in which Jerome compares Jonathan to his brother, Jeremiah. This could explain Jerome's unhealthy obsession with Jonathan and inappropriate tendencies towards the younger male. 
> 
> Any who, this was a fun chapter to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
> Still can't find what keeps me here  
> When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
> I know you're still there  
> Watching me, wanting me  
> I can feel you pull me down  
> Fearing you, loving you  
> I won't let you pull me down  
> Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
> Your heart pounding in my head
> 
> (( Haunted by Evanescence ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-consensual touching in this chapter

Jervis can sense and visibly see the change in Jonathan Crane. The calm, confident boy he met weeks ago was now a trembling mess of anxiety and tension. He didn't realize how much influence Jerome Valeska had over the younger male... What was the nature of their relationship prior to Jervis's arrival? Jonathan told him some details but he had a feeling there was more to the story. Jervis attempts to reassure Jonathan and instructs him to wait in his cell while the older man makes the necessary preparations. 

"Under the veil of night I shall call upon you. Wait until then and all  _will_ follow through." Jervis said.

Jonathan is reluctant to wait until the evening but at this point, he's desperate. He nods once and leaves Jervis's cell.

Jervis exhales a deep breath after Jonathan's departure. He was nervous the young man would start asking why he had to wait but thankfully no inquiries arose. "Now, for the matter at hand..." Jervis picked up his newspaper top hat and placed it on his head. He strolled out of his cell and casually walked the halls of Arkahm, in search of a particular guard. 

Tortuga isn't working in general population today. Her current assignment is in administrative segregation; she handles all the inmates who are locked up in solitary confinement. However, Jervis Tetch's words repeat in her mind like a persistent radio recording. She does her job diligently and as soon as she's relieved for a beak, Tortuga sets off on her 'second' assignment. She's guided by Jervis's voice and an image of a silver pocket watch looms in her mind. She goes downstairs to the basement floor, where everything and anything is stored. From patient records to personal belongings, the basement has it all.

Numbers are entered, a lock beeps, and a door is pushed open.

In a lonely corner of the basement there is a desk. Seated behind the desk is a chubby bald man with gold framed glasses. He's older and has seen better days; life and fatigue have aged him, leaving behind thick lines in his face and a white beard. Robert J. Patacsil glances up from his book when he hears the door open. "Rosalie Tortuga! What a pleasant surprise."

"Patacsil, good to see you too." Tortuga nods and approaches the desk. "Got some angry parents breathing down my neck right now. Apparently they didn't receive all of the personal belongings of the deceased family member."

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that." Patacsil inserted a bookmark and closed the book. He set it down and picked up a clipboard. "Did you bring the necessary paperwork?"

Tortuga's shoulders slumped and she gave a tired sigh. "Shit, I forgot." She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand, appearing distressed. "It's just been really stressful these past few days. My mom fell again and she's in the hospital. On top of that my sister lost her job and I'm doing my best to support her and the kids financially. They got my schedule messed up and I'm doing well over 40 hours this week but I need the overtime, so I can't complain..." 

Patacsil felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He felt sorry for the young woman and wanted to help her out. "I'm terribly sorry....sounds like you need a break."

"I really do." Tortuga nodded and she sighed once more, only to turn around. She started walking back to the door, "I'll go see if the family can last long enough without biting my head off to fill out a few papers."

"Tortuga?"

The security guard paused. 

Patacsil cleared his throat, "If I let you grab the items, will you be able to get me the paperwork before your shift is over?"

A malicious smile formed and it disappeared as soon as Tortuga twirled around. She softened her smile into an appreciative one and she moved up to the desk. "Yes! I'll have the family fill everything out and I'll bring it to you on my next break."

The clipboard finds its way back the desk and Patacsil smiles, "Go right ahead then. I trust you dear."

"Thank you! I owe you one old man." Tortuga winks and she quickly makes her way over to gargantuan metal shelves.

The remark stings Patacsil's pride but he isn't angry about it, he is after all, one of the oldest staff members at Arkham Asylum. He couldn't help but smile at Tortuga's improved mood. He was happy to help out. He picked up his book and went back to reading quietly.

The fake smile was gone. Tortuga had on a solemn expression as she searched through box after box of inventory. Some of the boxes were older then Tortuga herself, with thick layers of dust and webs coating them. She avoided those ones, what she was in search for was relatively new. "Tetch...Tetch..." She mumbled to herself. 

Something shiny caught her eye.

Tortuga crouched down to the bottom shelf and grabbed a medium-size cardboard box. She opened it up and spotted a plastic bag with a silver pocket watch inside; it rested on top of the clothes Jervis was arrested in. Tortuga opened up the plastic bag and grabbed the watch. She stuffed it in her pants pocket and put the box back. Tortuga glanced around and grabbed one of the random boxes coated in dust. For all she knew the inmate who's box she was carrying was already ceased. "Found it!" She called cheerfully. Tortuga walked back over to Patacsil's desk.

"Wonderful!" Patacsil set his book down and reached for the clipboard.

"Oh hey the family is really impatient, mind if I check these items out later? I'll be sure to have them write everything down they receive." 

Patacsil considered it for a few moments... Then he nodded, "Okay." 

"Thanks! I'll see you in a few hours." Tortuga left immediately before Patacsil can add anything else.

"What do you mean you CAN'T clear a room tonight?" Jervis hissed angrily.

Tortuga flinches slightly and she shook her head. "I'm sorry but they switched my schedule on me. I'm done by 6:00pm tonight. You'll have to find someone else who's working the night shift."

Jervis sighs in exasperation, "FINE! Fine. I'll find someone else...." He delicately traced his fingers over the pocket watch.

Tortuga turns to leave.

"Wait."

Tortuga stops.

"Meet me back here at the end of your shift." Jervis said.

"Will do." Tortuga leaves. 

The day goes on at a snails pace, paired with it's usual everyday mayhem. Some inmates get into a fight, no surprise there, and a riot is broken up in the rec room before getting out of hand. Inmates attend their appointments and others get a chance to visit family members over the phone, only the well-behaved get that privileged. A couple of new faces are floating around in the cafeteria and of course, Giant gets in their faces to terrify them but no actual harm befalls them. 

One particular inmate, who takes to randomly squatting in the halls, is screaming her lungs out and crying for 'mommy'.

Jervis is impatient and it takes every ounce of self-control to keep from lashing out at the obnoxious woman outside his cell. He gets up from his bed and leaves his cell immediately. If he stayed in there any longer he would strangle the woman to death and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself.

6:00pm arrives and it's time for the guards to switch shifts. The incoming guards check in and deposit all their personal items into the locker room. They change into their work uniforms and arm themselves with mace, metal batons, and a taser gun. 

Jeffery Jones is one of the younger guards and he's only been working at Arkham for 4 months now. He's the last one to sign in and change into his uniform. The Hispanic man tucks his cross underneath his shirt and says a quick prayer before bowing and signing the cross over his chest. He adjusts his hat and makes his way down the narrow corridor. To his surprise, he see's Tortuga hovering on the other side of a secure gate. "Yo, Tortuga, what's up?"

Tortuga looks at the other guard with a frown. "One of the inmates is hiding in the men's restroom. I can't go in there to retrieve him."

Jeffery blinks and his gaze shifts to the men's bathroom. He starts laughing. "Haha! What's wrong Tortuga? Scared of catching cooties?" He raises his security ID badge and swipes it through the digital scanner. The lock beeps twice and then unhinges; the metal gate slides all the way to the left. 

"Shut up..." Tortuga mumbled. 

"Heh, go home Tortuga. I'll grab the guy and escort him back to his cell." Jeffery said.

"Are you sure?" Tortuga appears hesitant.

"Yeah, your shift ended-" Jeffery glances at his watch, "8 minutes ago. Go, I got this covered."

With a reluctant sigh, Tortuga nods. "Okay. Have a good evening." She walks past Jeffery and goes through the open gate before it slides shut.

"Yup, you too." Jeffery watched her leave, sneaking a glance at her ass, and then turning his attention to the men's bathroom. He walked up to the door-less bathroom and called out, "Inmate! I'm gonna count to 3 and I'll need you to step out."

A voice responds: "Count to 3? Oh my, this I  _have_ to see. It's rare to see a guard as smart as thee."

Jeffery's eyebrows furrow, he recognizes the unusual manner the inmate is speaking in. "Tetch?"

An amused chuckle echoes off the bathroom walls. "You're smarter then you sound."

"Okay asshole, I'm comin' in." Jeffery gripped the metal baton in his right hand. He stepped into the bathroom and walked around the corner.

Jervis was waiting in the center of the room with his pocket watch dangling from his hand.

Jeffery stops when he see's the object in Jervis's hand. "Where the hell did you-"

 "Listen to the watch, the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." 

"Okay you've had your fun. You're prohibited from having personal items-"

Jervis suddenly advanced on the guard and he stood right in front of him. "Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center."

Jeffery stood motionless, eyes glued to Jervis's own. 

"You are completely relaxed and will be subservient, as a good guard should be." Jervis smiled and closed the pocket watch. "Are you ready to assist me Mr. Jones?"

Jeffery nods, "Yes."

Everybody attends dinner except for Jonathan Crane. He explains he's sick and can't stomach anything down but there's some truth to that. All day his stomach has been in knots and waiting around for Jervis doesn't help. Eventually the guards and orderlies usher everyone back to their cells. The guards do evening cell checks and lock everyone up. 

"Shit....I knew he couldn't pull it off..." Jonathan was pissed off, mostly at himself. He believed in Jervis and was now sour about having been so naive. Jonathan curls up on his side and glares at the cell wall. He's far to angry to fall asleep.

An hour and a half later, somebody unlocks Jonathan's cell.

Jonathan sits up quickly when he hears the keys and lock. He suspects it's Jerome and reaches for the blade underneath his pillow.

The cell door swings open and in steps Jervis Tetch.

"Good evening Mr. Crane, are you ready to begin our first session?"

"Jervis?" Jonathan is dumbstruck but after several moments he overcomes the initial shock. "Yes, I am." He nods.

"I'm happy to help out with your fear but we cannot do it here." Jervis said.

"Huh? Where then?" Jonathan stands up and notices a familiar guard standing behind the older male.

"Mr. Jones, care to show us the way?" Jervis looks over his shoulder.

"Yes, follow me." Jeffery turns and walks down the hall.

Jervis smiles at Jonathan and without another word, turns to follow the guard.

Jonathan is confused and somewhat hesitant.... Since when did the guards cater to Jervis Tetch? The brunette was unsettled but his curiosity got the better of him. He left his cell and trailed closely behind the two men.

Jeffery takes them down two different corridors and a single security gate. They arrive at a large, empty room.

Jonathan recognizes the room instantly. It's the place Dr. Quinzel hosted group therapy sessions. When Jonathan steps inside, he spots two chairs in the room that are facing each other.

"Thank you Mr. Jones, you may excuse yourself." Jervis said.

The young Arkham guard nods and he steps out of the room, closing it behind himself.

Jonathan took a seat in one of the available chairs. "Okay so how does this work? Do I have to say a chant or close my eyes?"

Jervis chuckled, it's good natured. "No my dear boy, your eyes will remain open." He walked over and took the seat cross from Jonathan; they're about a foot apart from each other. Jervis reached into is pocket and retrieved his silver pocket watch. He opens it and wraps the chain around his wrist. "Are you ready Mr. Crane?"

"Um...yes. What am I supposed to do?" Jonathan quirks an eyebrow when the pocket watch is displayed.

"Listen, that is all." Jervis is patient and he doesn't mind the questions at all. He wraps some of the chain around his index and middle finger. 

"Okay...listen, eyes open, that's it?" 

"That's it." Jervis lifted his hand, watch dangling in front of Jonathan's face.

Jonathan takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Blue eyes would come to rest on the face of the watch.

"Listen to the watch, the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." 

Jonathan listens, paying close attention to the ticking sound.

"Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center."

Jonathan meets Jervis's gaze, the words echoed in his head.

"You are completely relaxed and are heavy. You'll stay still like an animal who is caught but you needn't worry, you have not a single, troubling, thought." Jervis noticed the dilation in Jonathan's eyes, causing the older male to smile excitedly. "How are you feeling Mr. Crane?"

Jonathan is perfectly still and when he responds, it's in a sleepy, somewhat monotone voice. "I feel great."

The pocket watch disappears quickly and Jervis leaned forward, placing a hand on either side Jonathan's face. "My dear boy, I am happy to hear that. Now come here and cuddle me like a cat." 

Without hesitation, Jonathan leans over and climbs onto Jervis's lap.

Jervis scoots back in his seat and he rests his hands on Jonathan's thighs. 

Jonathan spreads his legs and practically straddles Jervis's lap. He purrs softly and nuzzles his forehead against Jonathan's cheekbone. Both his hands grip at Jervis's shirt, clenching and unclenching the fabric between his fingers; similar to how a cat might claw it's owner while massaging it's paws into clothing. 

"Oooh my, what an affectionate kitten you are Mr. Crane~" Jervis kissed Jonathan's forehead before reaching his right hand up to cup the male by his chin. He tilts Jonathan's head up and hovers close, their faces nearly touching.

Jonathan gives the mewling cry of a cat and flicks his tongue out, tracing it over Jervis's lips.

The gesture makes Jervis's cock twitch in interest.

This was going to be fun and there isn't the slightest shred of guilt that could prevent Jervis from enjoying himself.

"Take off your shirt." 

Jonathan obeys and he grabs the ends of his black and white striped shirt. He lifts it and removes it over his head, tossing it on the floor afterward.

Jervis soaks in the sight of the beautiful young man in front of him. 

Pale, smooth, flawless skin.

Jervis licks his lips hungrily but when his eyes reach the top part of Jonathan's chest, his heart sinks.

There's a dark red bite mark around Jonathan's left nipple, which is slightly swollen.

The man bristles with anger and he speaks in a curt manner. "Although you are free to see whoever you choose, tell me who gave you that unsightly bruise."

"Jerome Valeska." Jonathan said, his face and voice devoid of any discernible emotion.

"Jerome?" The answer surprises Jervis. "Why would he....." He trailed off. Jervis thought about the other night when Jerome so callously handled his paper mache hat and crushed it between his hands.

Jealousy.

It all made sense now.

As much as he liked the idea of making the redhead jealous, he did NOT like the idea of sharing. Jervis is stuck between claiming Jonathan as his own or pushing him for further details on Jerome Valeska. 

The choice was difficult.

A power move to gain more knowledge over an enemy or...

Indulging in carnal, selfish desires.....

Jervis sighed and he slowly wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist. He pulled him close in a tight embrace and nuzzled his lips against Jonathan's neck. "It isn't fair... He gets to mark you and I don't."

Jonathan drapes his arms around Jervis's neck but doesn't say anything. 

Jervis pushes his tongue out and licks a wet stripe along Jonathan's neck.

The younger male trembles, his back arching slightly.

Jervis groans in frustration and he gives a few hip thrusts.

Jonathan mewls happily and buries his face against Jervis's shoulder. He purrs with content while Jervis's hips rubbed him into a full erection.

Jervis is delighted at how sensitive Jonathan's body is and he's pleased by every reaction. He pressed a kiss against Jonathan's ear and whispered, "Soon my darling, soon...." Jervis slid his right hand up Jonathan's back until he reached his head. He grabs a fistful of dark brown hair but doesn't squeeze too hard. He gently pulls Jonathan's head back until the two could properly look each other in the eyes. "I need you to tell me about your history with Arkham Asylum and Jerome Valeska. Don't spare a single detail."

Jonathan nods, "Okay."

Jervis let's go of Jonathan's hair and he rests both hands on the younger male's hips. 

This wasn't exactly how Jervis Tetch imagined his evening going.... But if he was going to work with Jerome Valeska, he might as well learn as much as he can about the unstable lunatic. He also wanted to know more about Jonathan Crane and as of right now, this was the only way to pull reliable and truthful information from him. The man was so private and guarded, it would take months if not years to gain his trust. Jervis didn't have that kind of time to spare. He would speed up the process for both of them and gradually turn Jonathan Crane into the perfect Alive Tetch surrogate. 

Jonathan provided details about his past, starting first with his initial visit to the hospital and later on his transfer to Arkham Asylum. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We pack demolition, we can't pack emotion  
> Dynamite? We just might...  
> So blow us a kiss, blow us a kiss  
> Blow us a kiss, we'll blow you to pieces  
> We're killing strangers, we're killing strangers  
> We're killing strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love
> 
> (( Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson))

"3...."

"2..."

"1..."

A pair of hands clap together once. 

Jonathan's eyes flutter open and he stares at the man sitting across from him. Anger swells in his chest and Jonathan stands up from his chair. "You're a liar."

Jervis tucks the pocket watch away, seemingly unfazed by Jonathan's abrupt attitude change. "Mr. Crane it has been done. No longer will Jerome Valeska ruin the fun."

"The fun?" Jonathan narrows his eyes. 

" _Your_ fun." Jervis clarifies. He stands up and rests two closed fists behind his back. "Rest assured, your fear is no more."

"Are you sure? Because I don't feel any different..." Jonathan glances down at his body as though something might be noticeable in a physical sense.

Jervis chuckles, "I couldn't imagine why you'd feel any different Mr. Crane. With your fear removed, you're essentially the same."

"Hm...." Jonathan is still skeptical. He looked at Jervis, "How do I know it worked?"

"Well, you can seek out Mr. Valeska or let him come to you?" Jervis glances over at the door when it opens.

Jeffery Jones, the young guard, enters the room. 

"....Neither of those sound favorable but I guess I'll know soon enough." Jonathan was somewhat apprehensive, he KNEW Jerome would come to him. The madman couldn't seem to stay away.....or dead. 

Jervis doesn't hear Jonathan but he does move closer to him. "Come, it's time to leave." He raised his hand and placed it on Jonathan's lower back. 

Jonathan instantly slaps Jervis's hand away. "Don't touch me." There's a hint of spite in his voice. He moves to the door first and goes out into the hallway.

Jervis lowered his hand, the corner of his mouth twitched. He scowled at the wall and clenched his fists tightly, causing them to shake. Oh he was aggravated and to think, he wasted an ENTIRE hour listening to Jonathan spew demented tales about Arkham Asylum. Granted, it was valuable information Jervis could use.... He couldn't help but feel cheated out of a good time with his precious boy. "No matter...we'll have more opportunities just you wait and see, Mr. Crane belongs to me."

"Jervis." Jonathan said impatiently from outside in the hallway. If he could, he would've walked back to his cell on his own but there was a security gate preventing him from doing so.

"Ah, right." Jervis left the room and motioned for Jeffery to lead the way.

The guard shuts the lights off, locks the door, and escorts the two men back to their cells.

After going 24 hours without food, Jonathan gives into his hunger and reluctantly goes to the cafeteria during lunch hour. As he's walking, his mind wanders back to last night. He recalled sitting across from Jervis and listening to him speak. The last thing he remembered was staring into dark brown eyes and then....Blackness. Everything faded out, up until he opened his eyes with Jervis claiming 'it was done'. Was hypnotism really THAT fast and easy? If so, Jonathan considered learning more about it. Then again, it could all be a hoax and Jonathan really wasn't cured of his fear at all... He wasn't too eager about testing it out. 

The cafeteria is buzzing with noisy inmates, most of them are crowded at the back tables where Jerome Valeska is seated.

"King Jerome~" The inmates swoon and they burst into gleeful cackling.

'Just like old times', Jonathan thinks to himself. He avoids looking in Jerome's direction and quickly grabs a tray of food. He takes a seat at a table where inmates are playing cards; they're using their rations to barter for some of that homemade prison wine. Jonathan blocks out the conversations taking place and focuses on his food. 

Giant walks into the cafeteria and his loud voice bellows out, "FEE-FI-FO-FUM!"

Several inmates continue the nursery rhyme and shout: "I SMELL THE BLOOD OF AN ENGLISHMAN!"

Jonathan doesn't have to look up to know who arrived. Enough time has passed to where Jonathan doesn't feel anything when Giant is around. After the work Jerome did on him...he felt kind of bad for the guy. Rumor has it that Giant is without a dick and testicles, which could explain his gentler temperament. Any shouting or intimidating behavior is just for show, Giant doesn't actually inflict bodily harm anymore.

"Be he alive, or be he dead!" Giant continues.

The inmates finish with: "I'll grind his bones to make my bread!!!" Laughter and cheering follows.

The orderlies raise their voices to shush the overly energetic crowd.

From the corner of his eye, Jonathan catches a glimpse of Jervis Tetch.

Unsmiling and grim, Jervis is leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. He appears to be watching Giant.

Jonathan blinks and glances at Giant, then back to Jervis. This was new, he'd never seen Jervis in such a serious state. Normally Jervis hovered around Jonathan like a persistent insect but now he was seated a few tables away with his attention on someone else. It's unusual but Jonathan doesn't to address Jervis. A spoon full of mashed potatoes finds it's way to Jonathan's mouth and he washes it down with milk.

"Aaah-ooooh!" A random inmate initiated a howling sound.

3 more inmates join in. "AH-AAAH-OOOHHH!!!"

The unison of howling picks up, soon enough it's 6 inmates howling like wild wolves.

Jonathan lifts his gaze. 

Snarling, drooling, teeth baring inmates slowly advance towards Giant. They move on their hands and knees, meticulously surrounding their large prey.

Jonathan's heart rate picks up when he see's the feral look in the eyes of the inmates. "What the hell...." He set his spoon down and sat up straighter in his seat. 

The atmosphere in the cafeteria began to change.

All of the other inmates hushed.

Card games are put on hold.

Even Jerome's crazy group of followers observe in curious silence, the 'King' included. He's seated in his chair with his right leg crossed over his left. He interlocks his fingers and rests both hands over his knee, a knowing smirk spread across his scarred face. 

Jonathan looks over towards Jerome and then back to Giant. "Oh shit..." 

Giant's eyes dart around from the approaching inmates and to the orderlies.

The orderlies make no move to assist Giant.

"Hmph." Giant realizes he's on his own. Whoever put the inmates up to this...Giant would make them pay later. "Alright ya mangy mutts, I'm only gonna say this once....back the fuck off and I won't snap your necks." Giant does a slow turn to address each inmate.

The words fall on deaf ears. The growling inmates inch closer.

"Final warning!" Giant's voice raises and there's a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

No sooner did the words leave Giant's lips, a male inmate lunged forward and bit the man's ankle.

"AHH FUCK" Giant reached down and wrapped both his hands around the inmate's throat, squeezing hard and attempting to crush the windpipe.

Another inmate jumps on Giant's back and wraps both his legs and arms around the bigger man. Lips part and teeth sink into the back of Giant's neck, only for the inmate to yank off a piece of flesh.

Giant lets out a bloodcurdling scream. "AHHHHHH!!!!" 

Blood gushes from the open wound.

The remaining 'wolves' attack. They latch onto different limbs and bite down hard. A female inmate goes for the neck. 

By then there's a number of security guards rushing into the cafeteria. 

The crazed woman latches onto Giant's neck from the front and she grinds her teeth into the soft flesh, drawing blood immediately. 

The guards and orderlies are shouting at the inmates.

When the attack doesn't stop, the guards pull out their taser guns and shoot each violent inmate.

As soon as the painful shock of electricity is delivered, the wild beasts let go of Giant and collapse to the floor. Their bodies tighten up and they all start to suffer from seizures. 

"MED-TEAM NOW! EMERGENCY EVAC!" The lead guard yells.

A group or nurses and a doctor race past the fallen inmates with a stretcher in tow. They all work together to hoist an unconscious Giant onto the stretcher; he's got several large wounds, each bleeding profusely. An oxygen mask finds it's way over Giant's mouth and he's wheeled out of the cafeteria. 

Jervis's lips twitch and a smug grin forms. He glances to his right to see if Jonathan enjoyed the show.

Jervis's grin falters.

Jonathan is hunched over in his seat. His body shakes violently as he throws up the remainder of his meal. 

A pit of guilt settles in his stomach but Jervis disregards it. He looks to his left to see if Jerome is still watching.

Jerome IS watching but he's looking directly at Jervis.

The cocky smile on Jervis's face portrays a message. It's almost as if he's saying 'I finished your job for you'.

Jerome picks up his tray and dumps the contents onto the table. He turns the tray over and appears to be writing something.

Jervis watches.

Jerome holds the tray up in both hands like a sign. On it is the number '4' smeared in mashed potatoes.

Jervis snorts at the low performance score. He uncrosses his arms and gets up from his chair. He leaves the cafeteria, just as the orderlies start escorting inmates back to their cells.

'One more inconvenience to remove', Jervis thinks to himself. He couldn't wait to have Jonathan ALL to himself... without any distractions. 

Dinner in the cafeteria is postponed, due to the horrific incident that took place earlier.

Soft whispers between the orderlies and guards reveal Giant is dead... Not a single person mourns.

Paper sack lunches are dispensed throughout the asylum and a few inmates grumble in annoyance about the lock down; it will remain in effect until tomorrow afternoon. 

Jerome Valeska is laying on his bed with his hands folded underneath his head. He stares up at the ceiling while a guard delivers his 'dinner'. Jerome doesn't bother to acknowledge the guard's existence; the redhead has his mind on someone else.

The guard doesn't leave Jerome's cell, in fact, he motions with a head tilt.

3 more guards walk into the room.

The 5th guard closes the door from the outside and proceeds to lock it.

Jerome becomes fully aware of the fact that he isn't alone in his cell and that there are more guards in his space then necessary. The redhead gives an impassive wave with his right hand, "Get it over and done with."

A guard removes something from his sleeve and when he raises it, the florescent lighting reveals a syringe. 

The rest of the men move closer to Jerome's bed.

1 man grabs Jerome by his legs while a 2nd makes a move for the arms.

Jerome swiped a knife, an actual, fucking, kitchen knife from underneath his pillow. Just as the guard loomed over Jerome, he shoved the knife upward and plunged into the unsuspecting guard's throat.

A sickening sound pushed out of the guard's mouth as he gargled and choked on his own blood.

Loud, maniacal laughter fills the cell and travels down the hallways.

Everyone else freezes in shock.

Jerome uses the brief pause to his advantage by kicking the guard at the end of his bed in the face. Then he pulled the knife out of the other guy's throat, spilling blood on himself and the bed.

Both injured guards collapse to the floor.

The 2 remaining guards back up to the wall, their eyes wide with fear.

Jerome stands up from the bed and twirls the knife in his gloved hand. Crimson flowers decorate his shirt and pants, including the white hand gloves. Jerome stops a few feet away and eyes the 2 guards, taking a keen interest in the glossy eyes with unusually dilated pupils.

It looked oddly familiar...

The guard that was kicked in the face had resumed his position on his feet. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a syringe. With the stealth and silence of a well trained guard, the man charged forward and brought the needle down against the side of Jerome's neck. He applied immediate pressure and injected the clear liquid.

Jerome tensed up when he felt the stinging sensation in his neck, followed by an uncomfortable burn. "Fucker." Jerome lashed out and buried the knife into his attacker's thigh.

An agonized scream erupts from the guard's mouth.

The inmates are triggered by the pain filled voice echoing off the walls. They are unruly, rambunctious, and unable to calm down. Some inmates start banging their heads against the cell doors while others throw their food around. Ultimately they join in on the chorus of painful screams and unhinged laughter.

Jerome can hear the ruckus in the hallways, "Ah sweet music to my ears~" He starts to feel warm....and sleepy. Jerome smiles big and howls with laughter that fades as soon as the medication made him keel over. 

The guards transport Jerome's unconscious body to administrative segregation, on the premises he attacked two guards unprovoked; nobody asks questions.

Jervis is pleased to hear the inmates down the hall talking about last night's events. It's already breakfast hour but the lock-down is still in effect. The orderlies delivered cold oatmeal, burnt toast, orange juice, and fresh fruit to every cell. 

"Did ya hear? Jerome attacked 2 guards last night." 

The inmate further down the hall peeked out of a small crack in the wall. "Really?! Then what happened?"

"I dunno, Ziggy said it sounded like they took him out of his cell." The inmate moves to the cell door and peers out of a tiny square opening, "She thinks they gave him the magic potion to put him asleep."

"Oh nooooo the king is asleep? Who's gonna stop the trolls from attacking?"

The genuine worry and concern in their voices has Jervis in a fit of laughter. "Haha! A KING you say? A troll fighter? Nay! He's nothing but a gluttonous heathen playing with your confused beliefs!"

"That's not our Jerome!" An inmate shouted.

"Yeah! King Jerome loves us!" 

"Oh you poor misguided souls." Jervis shook his head with a smile. He was done with the absurdity of the conversation. Jervis sat down on his bed and nibbled on the burnt toast.

5 hours pass but to Jervis it feels like an eternity. He is pacing his cell and checking his pocket watch every 5 minutes or so. "What's taking so long?!" 

On cue, a key inserts into the lock and clicks. 

"About time!" Jervis snapped. He's seething with anger from having to wait in his cell all morning and part of the afternoon. He needed to get to Jonathan, he needed to see his precious 'Alice'. Jervis approaches the door as it creaks open. "Step aside incompetent fool-"

Somebody throws a burlap sack over Jervis's head.

A startled Jervis stumbles back.

From the front, two arms wrap around Jervis and forcefully pin his arms to his sides. Then, the unknown assailant lifts Jervis from the floor and tosses him over a shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" Jervis snarled angrily. He thrashed and squirmed, attempting to pull his arms free.

Whoever is carrying Jervis is exceptionally strong. There's a soft grunt as the individual moves out of Jervis's cell and walks down the hallway.

Jervis yells for help but nobody comes to his aid. 

Without eyesight, Jervis has no idea where he's being taken. He tries to the count the number of turns but loses track after the first few. He can hear inmates laughing and hollering in the distance, no doubt they heard Jervis's cries for help. He gave up on that and waited in terrified silence. 

Underneath the burlap sack, Jervis notices the lights grow brighter. They appear to be entering a different area other then the dimly lit corridors. 

There's a noticeable odor in the air and Jervis recognizes it instantly; grease and oil.

Before he can ask anything, Jervis is body slammed onto a metal table.

Pain shoots up Jervis's back, ensuing a low groan. 

The burlap sack is ripped off and a blinding white light greets Jervis, forcing him to squint and shield his eyes.

"Arms and legs, now." Said a familiar voice.

The hair on Jervis's neck rises and fear begins to grip his body, squeezing out any hope of getting out of this situation alive. He would recognize that voice anywhere...

Different inmates move up to the metal table and they take hold of Jervis's arms and legs. They grip tightly and pin each limb down.

Jervis is immobilized. He doesn't say anything and decides to save his energy by not struggling.

The bright light is suddenly pushed out of the way to reveal a familiar ginger-haired man grinning down at Jervis. 

"Mr. Valeska, how-"

Jerome cuts the older man off, "Holy fucking shit Jervis! I didn't know you had the kahunas to come at me like you did! Christ, can you share your secret with some of the other inmates? Beach ball sized nuts are impressive but oh so hard to find."

The inmates snicker among themselves.

Jerome clutches his stomach with one hand as wild laughter erupts and shakes him to the core. "HAHAHA! Y-You've know me hah-ah, 3 minutes or something? And you think you can take _me_ on?" 

Surrounding inmates join in on the laughter.

Jerome falls quiet and the grin disappears.

Silence sweeps the room and the inmates watch Jerome closely.

Jervis can hear oil bubbling, he knows they're in the cafeteria kitchen. He starts going over the information Jonathan gave him in an attempt to find leverage over Jerome but he's in desperate need of time. "How did you get out of solitary!?" he blurts out.

An evil smirk curled Jerome's lips. "Haven't cha heard the news? I'm the fucking _King_ of Arkham Aslyum. I run this place and the people inside it." 

Jervis's heart is beating too fast, he fears it will burst right out of his chest. Never, in the entirety of his life, had he witnessed such malevolent influence. Jerome Valeska was the embodiment of power, a pagan who could sway an entire army of deranged souls. Dominance, mastery, and control....Jerome could do it all without a pocket watch. For once, Jervis is both in awe and terrified at the same time. His mind draws a blank. 

"Hm, I would say 'pick and choose your battles wisely next time' but....." Jerome shrugs, "Ain't gonna be a next time." 

"W-wait." Jervis's eyes tear up.

"Throw him in the fryer but start with his face first." Jerome said offhandedly. 

The inmates cheer and shout with excitement. They hoist Jervis up from the table and carry him towards an oversize deep fat fryer.

"Mr. Valeska I can help you!" Jervis shouted. 

Jerome leaned against the metal table and crossed his arms. The last-ditch attempt to stall the inevitable tickles Jerome with amusement. "The hell kinda help you offering?" He makes no attempt to stop the inmates.

A panicked Jervis squeaks when the inmates position his upper body over the bubbling, hot oil. He can feel the heat against his neck and it fills him with dread. "I can help you find him! Jerome-PLEASE!"

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Find who?"

The inmates start lowering Jervis Tetch.

Long, curly, brown locks touch the oil first. 

A sizzling, hissing noise emits, followed by the unpleasant odor of burning hair.

The thought of dying crushes Jervis and breaks him into a million shattered pieces. At that moment he practically sobs and wails, "YOUR BROTHER! I CAN HELP YOU FIND JEREMIAH VALESKA!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exceptionally twisted, violent, dark, and fun to write up :3
> 
> Oh snap. That ending though~ 
> 
> Dun dun dun!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized paragraphs are a flashback.

The thought of dying crushes Jervis and breaks him into a million shattered pieces. At that moment he practically sobs and wails, "YOUR BROTHER! I CAN HELP YOU FIND JEREMIAH VALESKA!!!!" 

Recognition flashes in Jerome's green eyes, prompting him to speak: "Stop."

The inmates halt.

Tears slide down Jervis's cheekbones, sizzling and hissing loudly as they drop into bubbling oil. "P-please...I can find Jeremiah, really I can."

Jerome glowered at him suspiciously. 

Nobody moves or says a thing.

"Floor. Now." Jerome muttered. 

The inmates step away from the oversize deep fat fryer and they toss Jervis onto the kitchen floor.

A painful grunt escapes Jervis when his body hits the concrete floor. No sooner did he try to sit up, a pressure against his chest forced him back down.

The deranged redhead was standing over Jervis with his foot against the man's chest. He pushed down and idly tossed a carving knife from hand to hand. "Oh Jervis...Oh, oh, oh..." Jerome clicked his tongue in disapproval. He gripped the blade in his left hand and looked down at the frightened male. "One name and you better not lie." Jerome leaned down, applying more pressure against Jervis's chest. "Who told you about Jeremiah?"

Jervis was in pain but the knife in Jerome's hand kept him from voicing it aloud. "Mr. Crane....J-Jonathan."

"What did I say about lying?" Jerome brought the blade down in one swift motion. The blade sunk into Jervis's right shoulder.

"AHHH!" Jervis cried out. The pain was overwhelming that it nearly blinded Jervis. Flashes of white filled his vision, making it difficult to find his train of thought. "H-hypnotism! What I did to the inmates- to the guards-I did to Mr. Crane! He told me everything about you, about himself, about Arkham Asylum." 

Jerome let go of the knife, seemingly unfazed by the blood on his sleeve and hand. "I thought that shit was for controlling people? Ya know, animal tricks and scheming guards with powerful sedatives that can knock an elephant on it's ass." `

Jervis swallowed and he managed a slow head shake. "No, that isn't what it's solely for. You see, I can do much _more_. The secrets you entrusted with Mr. Crane were guarded with such care but with my words, every detail he did share. Every piece of information was kept under lock and key but the boy laid it out for me to see. You are in search of your brother and have tried a time or two. The people you encountered, it's them you couldn't get through. You think he may be dead but that's what the circus has said. You believe it to be a lie and so I ask you, let _me_ try."

Jerome is staring at Jervis but there's a distance in his eyes.... The man is elsewhere.

_Tabitha's nose wrinkled when she entered the apartment, after Jerome Valeska. "Ew....it smells disgusting in here."_

_"Whats the matter toots? Got something against an old man's natural musk?" Jerome's gaze wandered over the quaint living room area. There was a black leather chair, a faded sofa, and an old T.V. with two metal antennas perched on top. Stacks of outdated magazines and newspapers filled the coffee table and random piles dotted the floors. There was a hundred or so knickknacks lining shelves on the walls. Black and white photos clung to the walls behind wooden frames, it was nobody Jerome recognized. Ironically, it smells just like the old man's trailer back at the circus but slightly cleaner._

_"Against men in general." Tabitha deadpanned. She crossed her arms and glanced at the door impatiently. "How long do we have to wait?"_

_"Relax babe, he'll be here soon. It's not like you got somewhere better to be....unless you're lonely for Babs?" Jerome asked with a cheeky grin._

_"Go fuck yourself." Tabitha snapped._

_"Aww...just trynna play cupid here. I see the way she looks at ya." Jerome said, feigning innocence._

_Tabitha ignored Jerome and chose to remain silent._

_Jerome chuckled and he walked over to the kitchen area to find more stacks of papers and books. "For a blind guy he sure has a lot of reading material, none of it looks like braille."_

_"He probably has a personal care attendant, the city provides them for the elderly. They can easily read all of this to Cicero."  Tabitha commented._

_"Oh, right." Jerome rolled his eyes and pretended to shoot a finger gun at his head. Braille would be too expensive for Paul Cicero to purchase, having somebody read his stuff out loud would be cheaper. Jerome tapped a switchblade against the back of a chair while thumbing through a box of unopened letters. Most of it looked like recent bills and what not but one letter in particular catches Jerome's eye._

_The name on the letter is what caught Jerome's interest. It reads: Zachary H. Valeska, followed by a Gotham address._

_Jerome picks the letter up and reads the name a second time. "Valeska....Valeska....Who the fuck is Zachary H. Val-" Jerome's eyes widen with realization. Zachary.... Uncle Zach. "Well fuck me twice and feed me rice, this is a letter from Uncle Zach! That pudgy bastard!"_

_Tabitha frowns but doesn't inquire about Jerome's discovery._

_"Ha...HAHA!" Jerome can hardly contain his laughter. "I thought this asshole was dead! With the whole circus disbanding I figured he'd drink himself to death. Guess I ain't the last one in the bloodline, yet." Jerome ripped the envelope open and retrieved the piece of paper inside. It was a short message, just a few sentences on some notebook paper, but curiosity made Jerome read it aloud. "Paul, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I haven't heard from the other men but I think most went back to Russia. Work is difficult to find but my diner is doing well, please let me know if you need help with money. I also write on behalf of your son... He is concerned about Jerome's escape from Arkham."_

_Jerome pauses. The words repeat in his head ....'Writing on behalf of your son'..... WHAT son? Jerome's mouth twitched and he glared at the open letter in his hand. He quickly read the last part. "He wishes to meet you and discuss future plan on his brother. Same location, same time. Until then, Jeremiah sends best regards."_

_Jeremiah sends his best regards._

_Jeremiah Valeska IS alive._

_"Fuuuuck!!!" Jerome dropped the letter and grabbed the edge of the table. He suddenly flipped the table and threw it against the wall._

_The table crashed into the kitchen wall and all of it's contents spilled to the floor._

_Tabitha jumped at the loud sound. "Jerome what the hell?!"_

_The crazed man starts pacing the kitchen floor, stepping on the mess he just made. "He's alive, that fucking bastard is alive. What the fuck? They said he was dead....Owen, Josh, Paul, fucking Lila that whore..." Jerome could hear their words echoing in his head. Jeremiah Valeska died years ago, according to them... Lies. It was all lies and Jerome could barely come to terms with it. His world seemed to be changing right at that moment. Everything appeared brighter, more vibrant in color. "Holy fucking shit... my brother isn't dead."_

_Tabitha doesn't know what to make of Jerome's ramblings. She's about to suggest they call Theo and ditch the crappy old apartment but a series of footsteps make her pause._

_A set of keys jingle, someone is outside the door._

_Jerome looks at the door and then at Tabitha._

_Tabitha meets Jerome's gaze and she raises her whip._

_Jerome nods and he quietly moves across the kitchen. He fades into the dark shadows of the hallway but watches the door hungrily. Like a beast stalking it's prey, Jerome is absolutely still and ready to attack. He thought he had a reason, kind of, as to why he wanted Paul Cicero dead. There was one unpleasant memory that surfaced his mind and it was good enough to want to end the blind man's life. But now? Now Jerome had a fucking good reason and he was going to make Cicero's death slow, agonizing, and tortuous. Jerome squeezed the switchblade and shivered with excitement; the blood lust nearly gave him an erection._

_The lock clicked and the door creaked open._

_Jerome was going to enjoy this....so, fucking, much._

"Uh...boss?" One of the inmates said, while the rest looked at one another in confusion. 

Jerome blinked and he glanced around. He could sense the concern and disappointment, which caused him to smirk. "Aww why the long faces?! I know I promised some good ol' fried chicken but I need this little rooster alive." Jerome stepped off of Jervis and he leaned down, extending his right hand.

Jervis took the offered hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

Jerome let go and he reached up to grip the knife. "This might-" He ripped the carving knife out of Jervis's shoulder, "-sting." 

Jervis gasped and he quickly covered his wound with a hand, applying pressure to try and slow the bleeding. 

Jerome tossed the knife aside and turned to address his followers. "As your king I shan't spoil your fun. Hmm..." Jerome pointed at a random inmate, "He's the new chicken! Fry him up boys and be sure to clean up after yourselves."

"W-what? Boss! Wait-" The inmate raised his hands and cowered in fear.

The other inmates grinned and they whispered excitedly. They surrounded the unfortunate man and grabbed him, only to hoist him up above their heads.

Jerome turned his attention back to Jervis and he moved close, draping an arm over the older man's shoulders. He took off walking and steered Jervis out of the kitchen. 

Jervis winced from the pain in his shoulder but he walked alongside the redhead without complaint.

In the background, tortured screams filled Jervis's ears. It sent a cold chill down his spine and made his heart race.

Jerome didn't appear to be affected by the bloodcurdling sounds. The two men leave the empty cafeteria and stroll down one of the many hallways. "So you can make anyone....and I mean ANYONE, tell you the truth?"

Jervis nods. "Yes."

"What if they're sworn to secrecy? What if they're paid to tell lies?" Jerome inquired.

"It does not matter if there is a sworn oath in effect. I can make any man, or woman, bear their secrets, no matter how hard they may bury them. I can unveil the past and reveal records, so long as I am present." Jervis's shoulder is throbbing and he can feel blood soaking his upper sleeve.

"Reveal records, see ya shoulda said that in your opening performance! Woulda made me reconsider throwing you in a tub of cooking oil." Jerome gave a sinister laugh. "Haha but in all fairness, you tried to throw me in solitary." Jerome stopped and he looked at Jervis. "Why is that?"

Jervis stopped just as the redhead did. His heart raced faster and he met Jerome's gaze with hesitancy. "I...have feelings for Jonathan Crane and I feared if I acted on them, you would-"

Jerome howled with laughter and he slapped an open palm against Jervis's injured shoulder. "Do your ears work? Maybe you should get em' checked because I already said I don't have any interest in Jonathan, not like _that_."

Jervis flinched and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "I-I see....yes, you did say that. You would...approve of my courting young Mr. Crane?"

"No, I don't approve." Jerome said, his tone more serious this time. "But Johnny is a big boy, he can make his own decisions. If you two wanna jump into a relationship then go right ahead. I don't have a say in what my business partners do in their personal time."

"Business partners?" Jervis is surprised. "You would still have me work for you?"

" _With_ me," Jerome corrected, "Not for me. We're all equals here right? We all got something we want outside Arkham walls and we're gonna work together to ditch this dump." Jerome motioned to a separate corridor, "Ya might wanna visit the infirmary before bleeding out and uh, sorry about losing your newspaper hat."

"Right, yes...I can make another. Much appreciated Mr. Valeska." Jervis nodded and he began walking in the direction Jerome pointed him to. He felt eyes on him the entire way and when he gathered enough courage to look over his shoulder, Jerome Valeska was gone.

Jonathan Crane doesn't mind when they lift the lock down later then promised. Yesterday's gruesome scene is still fresh in his memory... He doesn't think he can eat anything for the remainder of the day. He decides to work on the formula Jerome suggested and he makes a list of chemicals he might need. He never made a bomb or anything remotely combustible; this would require some time and testing. 

There's a light knock on the cell door.

Jonathan looks up to see Jervis Tetch standing next to the open cell door.

"Jervis?" Jonathan notices an entire sleeve is missing from Jervis's uniform. That and the man's paper mache top hat is gone, Jervis doesn't look himself without his unique accessory. He spots the stitches and raises an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing worth worrying about." Jervis motioned with a head tilt, "Follow me Mr. Crane we haven't a moment to waste."

Jonathan closed his notebook. "Why? Where are we going?"

"To conduct our 2nd session of course!" Jervis smiled, "Fear is a tricky thing to remove. Multiple sessions are needed to ensure 100% efficacy."

Jonathan's eyebrows furrow and he appears hesitant. 

"But if you'd rather test the strength of your 1 session, then by all means." Jervis turned and stepped out into the hallway. 

"Wait!" Jonathan stuffed the notebook under his pillow. He stood and followed the older male.

Jervis waited until Jonathan joined him by his side. "You're making a wise decision Mr. Crane, let us be on our way." 

Jonathan nodded, "Okay."

Jervis's pleased smile grew and he lead the younger male away from the cell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-consensual touching involved in this chapter.
> 
> *note* Bold letters are lyrics from the song 'I Put A Spell On You' By Marilyn Manson. If there was ever a more perfect song reflecting an obsessive relationship, this would be it.

 

 **I put a spell on you because you're mine**  
**I can't stand the things that you do**  
**No, no, no I ain't lyin'**  
**No...I don't care if you don't want me**  
**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow**  
**I am yours, yours, yours**  
**I love you...I love you...I love you...**  
**I love you I love you!**

 

Jonathan is seated on a chair in a room he doesn't recognize. They are on the basement floor in what appears to be some kind of storage room for beds, linens, towels, pillows, and Arkham issued uniforms for both guards and inmates. It smells relatively clean, something Jonathan is thankful for. "How many sessions do I need again?" Blue eyes travel over to the door where the shadow of a man is outlined through the thick glass window. 

Patacsil and Tortuga stand outside with their backs to the door. They serve as guards for Jervis and pay close attention to both ends of the corridor. 

"Ah, that depends on you my young friend." Jervis doesn't grab a chair for himself. He stands in front of Jonathan with a silver pocket watch dangling from his left hand. There really is no need for the watch now, it serves merely as a prop to fool the other male. "It's difficult to tell, in some cases unwanted stress can break the spell. I would say...7 to 10 will put your fear to an end."

".....Are you _sure_ about that?"  Jonathan is beginning to have 2nd thoughts.

"Absolutely, 110% sure." Jervis raises the silver pocket watch and positions it in front Jonathan's face. "Are you ready Mr. Crane?"

Jonathan sighs and nods. "Yes."

"Then let us begin, shall we?" Jonathan smiled. "Listen to the watch, the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat."

With a concentrated stare, Jonathan focuses on the watch and listens. 

"When I snap my fingers you will drift off into a sleep like trance. Not fully awake nor fully asleep but somewhere in between."

Jonathan's eyebrows furrow, the words sound different then the last time...

Middle finger and thumb snap together once.

Jonathan's body goes lax and his eyes close. His head rolls forward a bit until his chin is to his chest; his breathing slows.

Jervis tucked the watch away. "Mr. Crane, are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Jonathan answers in a low, sleepy tone. 

"Good. I need you to open your eyes and stand please."

Eyes open, head raises, and Jonathan stands up from his seat.

"Take off your clothes, all of them."

Without bating an eye, Jonathan peels his shirt off first. After it's tossed aside, he kicked off his shoes and pushed both underwear and pants down to his ankles. Jonathan steps out of the clothes and stands there, stark naked and silent.

"Oh my~" Jervis cupped his own chin and he slowly walked around Jonathan, eyeing the younger male up and down. The skin is porcelain white, smooth and perfect without a single scar or bruise. "You've lived a sheltered life I see." He commented. This was excellent, Jonathan was unmarred and untouched, he was _pure_. It would seem Jerome Valeska didn't defile the boy after all but Jervis would have to check. After doing a complete circle, Jervis paused in front of Jonathan again. "Have you and Mr. Valeska engaged in sexual intercourse before?"

"No." Jonathan responds.

 That's all Jervis needed to hear. He was almost positive Jonathan was a virgin and even if he wasn't, Jervis wanted to create the illusion that he was. "State your name."

"Jonathan Crane."

"You will take that name and destroy it. Think of it as....wiping the slate clean. You will disregard all memories and behaviors pertaining to Jonathan Crane. Is that understood?" Jervis watched the expression on Jonathan's face.

"Yes."

"Forget everything." Jervis urged.

"Okay." The glossy eyed brunette stared off into the distance past Jervis's shoulder. He pictured himself walking into a dark, black void and leaving behind pieces of his soul. He hears a voice that sounds like his own but it grows fainter and fainter. It feels like someone is yanking memories from his head and everything, down to the very first memory he had as a child, disappears entirely. Faces and names are no longer an issue, they're gone. The only face he knows is the one currently in front of him. "Jervis Tetch," he mumbled.

"Yes, that is my name. Who are you?" Jervis inquired.

"I..." Jonathan looked down at the floor. "I don't know who I am, sorry."

"Don't be." Jervis reached up and cupped Jonathan's chin. He tilted it up to make the younger male face him. "You are Alice Tetch, my beloved little sister."

"Alice Tetch?" Jonathan repeated the name.

Somebody taps on the door twice.

Jervis frowned slightly, that was the signal for the halfway mark; 30 minutes have passed. It was infuriating to work with such a short time frame, he wouldn't get enough time to condition Jonathan. "Yes, you _are_ Alice and you adore me. You'll do anything to please your brother because your devotion knows no bounds. You love me and only me, we cannot be apart, ever." For now, Jervis would stick to those details. He could always work on behavior and mannerisms later. 

"My brother..." Jonathan lifted his hands and rested them on either side of Jervis's face. "I love you."

"And I you, darling Alice. We haven't much time left." Jervis turned his head and kissed the palm of Jonathan's right hand. He stepped back and walked over to the crate where all the fresh, new pillows were stored. Jervis grabbed the sides of the open crate and he turned it over, dumping all the contents out. The soft pillows spilled onto the floor. Jervis arranged some of them into a small pile and he motioned for the other to come over. "Alice, please lay down on your stomach."

Jonathan nodded and he walked over to where the pillows were. He lowered himself onto his hands and knees, crawling over the layer of pillows. He laid down on his stomach as instructed.

Jervis's cock was throbbing, he'd been hard since Jonathan stripped naked. He stared down at his boy, soaking up the beauty that was Jonathan Crane. "Lift your hips as high as you can. Scoot back and put your weight on your knees if you have to."

"Yes brother." Jonathan raised his lower body and moved backwards a little. He kept his chest pressed against the pillows, while his head rested on crossed arms. 

Jervis licked his lips. He was almost tempted to take Jonathan right then and there but with the allotted time left, it would have to be rushed. Jervis didn't want that...No, Alice's first time should be special, slow, and pleasurable. The older man got down on his knees and he positioned himself right behind the other. He grabbed Jonathan's plump cheeks and pushed them apart to reveal a tight puckered hole.

Jonathan shivers when the cold air hits him.

"Beautiful." Jervis whispered, he'd never seen something so pink and perfect. He leaned down and pushed his tongue against the hole. He poked and prodded the area with his tongue, wanting to see how Jonathan might react.

"Nnn!" Jonathan gasped and he squirmed against the wet muscle. He tried to pull away.

A delightful reaction, Jonathan really _was_ sensitive. "Stay still Alice, you mustn't move."

"O-okay, I'll try...." Jonathan's voice trembles. 

Jervis licked the hole again and this time he wiggled the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Slowly, he applied pressure.

Jonathan tensed up and he instantly tightened his muscles against the invasive tongue.

Adorable. Jervis loved how Jonathan resisted. It fuels Jervis to force his tongue further in, penetrating the virgin hole. He doesn't stop until his face is literally buried inside Jonathan's ass and his tongue is all the way inside. He can feel those tight walls of muscle squeezing around his tongue, this excites Jervis because he can only imagine how wonderful his cock would feel inside Jonathan. 

Jonathan whimpers, "B-brother...." He trails off, unable to complete a sentence.

Jervis closed his mouth slightly, his teeth and lips latching on to the warm skin. He starts working his jaw muscles and sucking on Jonathan's hole.

"AH!" Jonathan's hips cantered and he mewled from the overwhelming sensation of having another male eat him out. 

Jervis groaned, forcing Jonathan to push his hips back against his tongue. The taste was purely Jonathan and so intoxicating, he couldn't stop himself from prodding deeper for more. He thrust his tongue gently, before delving deeper and curling his tongue along the boy's warm insides.

Jonathan sobs loudly and his fingers claw at the soft pillows underneath him. His own cock is dripping profusely with pre-cum and he's dangerously close to reaching his climax. 

Jervis moved his hands and squeezed the roundness of the boy's ass, spreading him further and burying his face closer. He ate Jonathan out with a vigor of a crazed alpha, every noise and mewl out of the boy driving him to edge the younger male towards an orgasm. Jervis's hand would slither between the boy's legs to stroke his length in time with his searching tongue, paying special attention to the sensitive tip and slit.

Within seconds of feeling Jervis's hand around his cock, Jonathan's hips jerk and he spills all over his chest. Jonathan fades in and out of the real world when he comes. He's so overwhelmed that he's unable to speak.

Once he felt that telltale squeeze around his tongue, Jervis pulled out of the boy and he leaned back on his knees. Jervis tugged his cock free and he stroked himself furiously. A heated moan announced Jervis's oncoming orgasm. His hips gave a stutter as he emptied his hot load on Jonathan's ass.

Heavy breathing is the only sound that fills the room.

There's a hard knock at the door but nobody enters.

Jervis glanced up, knowing very well that was the 10 minute warning; their 1 hour was nearly up. He looked back down at Jonathan, "Alice my dear, we need to get you cleaned up and ready." 

Jonathan pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then he slowly turned around and sat down. He raised his arms and held them out, a sheepish smile curling his lips.

The gesture melts Jervis's heart. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

Jonathan snuggled against the older man's body and he kissed Jervis's neck. "I love you brother."

"I love you too, my darling Alice." Jervis lovingly stroked his hand through Jonathan's silky hair. 

 

 **I put a spell on you**  
**Lord! Lord! Lord!**  
**'Cause you're mine**  
**I can't stand the things that you do when you're fooling around**  
**I don't care if you don't want me**  
**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow**

 

When Jonathan came to, he was still seated on the chair in the same room. He blinked several times and noticed a strange feeling in his body... He couldn't quite place what the feeling was but something was off. 

"How are you feeling Mr. Crane?" Jervis is standing a few feet away, arms folded behind his back.

"I don't know...how long was I out?"

"Just 1 hour, no more, no less. We need to go now before someone comes to fetch a fresh pillow or mattress." Jervis looked up as Tortuga entered the room.

"Okay..." Jonathan stood up and from the corner of his eye he saw a pillow laying on the floor. He didn't recall that being there before.

Jervis follows Jonathan's gaze and he quickly coughed, "Ahem. Let us be off." 

Tortuga held the door open for the two and motioned for them to walk out first.

Feeling somewhat suspicious, Jonathan stepped out of the room first.

Jervis followed and the two are escorted by to their cells by Tortuga. 

It's the 15th of November and as all the inmates know, it's 'Birthday Day'. This is when the cafeteria whips up delicious white or chocolate cake with buttercream frosting in celebration of all those with birthdays that month. They always made a good, hearty meal to go along with the cake. Today it includes roast beef sandwiches, fried potatoes, green beans, beef barely soup, jello-o, and the sought after birthday cake. 

The cafeteria is buzzing with energy and it's at the max capacity. Some inmates have to remain locked in their cells until the cafeteria empties out. Luckily, Jonathan is one of the first group of inmates to get a tray of food. The tables are full but Jonathan locates one that has a few available seats. He sits down and immediately starts devouring the cake first before one of the inmates could try and steal it. 

Somebody took the empty seat next to Jonathan. 

An arm slid over Jonathan's shoulders and gloved fingers tap up and down his left cheekbone. 

"Johnny boy, how the hell are you?"

Jonathan pauses. He waits for the 'thing' to happen.... 

Nothing happens.

No racing heartbeat. No anxiety. No goosebumps or shaking hands. 

NOTHING. 

"I'm fine, how are you?" It's a strange phenomenon to feel nothing towards Jerome Valeska. 

"Fantastic! Hey uh, you got a little..." Jerome leaned in and licked the corner of Jonathan's mouth, removing the streak of frosting. 

Jonathan blinked and he turned his head to look at Jerome. "I made a list."

Jerome raised an eyebrow, he notices something different about Jonathan. "Yeah? Fork it over then, I'll get yer supplies."

"I don't have it with me." Jonathan stated calmly. "It's in my cell."

Jerome's emerald orbs focused on Jonathan's blue hues, they no longer reflect what he's thinking. The redhead liked the nervous, jittery brunette but this person seated before him wasn't anything like that. Or, maybe it was a clever act designed to fool Jerome... "Hmm, I'll swing by when I get the chance." He gave Jonathan's left cheek a hard pinch.

"Ouch." Jonathan flinched.

Jerome smirked, "Later beautiful." He stood up, walked away, and disappeared into the sea of inmates.   

Jonathan rubbed his cheek but in spite of the dull pain, he's quite happy with the way things turned out. Without his debilitating fear of Jerome, he can now think clearly. His thoughts are more organized and his calm disposition seems to deter Jerome's taunting, somewhat. He would have to inform Jervis of the results and thank him.  

An inmate leaned over the table and grabbed the roast beef sandwich off of Jonathan's plate.

Jonathan turned around, "Hey give that back!!!"

The inmate giggles and sprints away with her prize, with Jonathan in pursuit. 

Jervis Tetch conducts several more 'sessions' with Jonathan Crane but this time he focuses on molding the boy into the perfect version of his dear departed sister. 

While Jonathan is in his induced state, Jervis feeds him information about Alice Tetch. He lists off fond memories, ranging from their childhood games to their first kiss. The past, that's the first key in shaping Jonathan's new persona. 

The 2nd component is listing off likes and dislikes. Alice didn't like cats, the smell of smoke, rodents, and rude people. Alice enjoyed tea parties with his brother and snuggling up in his lap with a good book. He also liked to sleep naked and in his brother's arms because it made him feel safe and loved. 

Finally, Jervis informed his new 'Alice' about mannerisms and how to speak in a way that pleased the older male. He also made sure to carefully replace all female pronouns to male. It would be far too confusing convincing 'Alice' he was a girl with the anatomy of a man. 

Jonathan is unaware of what Jervis is really doing to him. He's relieved to finally be able to focus without having a panic attack when Jerome is near. To him, Jervis is a miracle worker and worthy of appreciation. Jonathan might even consider Jervis as a friend for putting his search aside and assisting the younger male with his own personal problem. 

A few days pass and Jerome has yet to show up at Jonathan's cell to retrieve the list.

Jonathan doesn't worry about it, he knows Jerome will show up whenever it's convenient for him. In the meantime, Jervis informed him that he had one more session to complete and he would be done. 

It's close to midnight when Jervis hears a knock on his cell door. He's been sitting up all night waiting for his package to arrive. "Come in."

The cell door unlocks and creaks open. Tortuga entered with a large box tucked under her right arm. "I brought what you asked for."

"Wonderful, be a dear and put it on the table." Jervis said.

Tortuga nodded and she walked over to the table to set the box down.

"How much time is left before the guards do their nightly rounds?" Jervis stands up. 

Tortuga glanced at her wrist watch. "A little over 2 hours."

It was less then Jervis hoped for but he'd make the most of it. "Go and fetch Mr. Crane."

"On it." Tortuga left the cell. 

Jervis moved over to the box and he lifted the lid from it. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw the contents inside. The excitement and anticipation made his heart race. It was time to put all those 'lessons' to work and see what the final product would be like. "My dear Alice, oh how good you look in blue~" 

 

 **I can't stand when you're fooling around**  
**If I can't have you, no one will**  
**I love you, you, you**  
**I love you, I love you, I love you**  
**I love you, you, you**  
**I don't care if you don't want me**  
**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow**  
**Yeah!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...There might be some DD LB elements involved in the next chapter but I have yet to decide. 
> 
> As for conditioning Jonathan, I hope that made sense. Basically Jervis is shaping Jonathan into the Alice that he remembers, and let's face it, Jervis is one delusional sicko. This is the version of Alice he always wanted but his own sister wanted nothing to do with him in real life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-consensual touching/sex in this chapter.

Jonathan Crane followed Tortuga down the corridor, "We're not going to the basement?"

"No, the janitors are on basement duty tonight."

"Oh, okay." As they neared Jervis's cell, Jonathan noticed the closer inmates were missing from their cells. It was late, there was no reason for them to be out and about. "Where is everyone?"

"Temporarily relocated for delousing. You wouldn't want to catch head lice now would you?" Tortuga glanced over her shoulder. 

"That's disgusting and no." Jonathan shook his head. 

They approached Jervis's cell and Tortuga stopped at the entrance. She motioned for Jonathan to go ahead.

Jonathan walked past Tortuga and into the cell. 

Jervis turned around as soon as he heard footsteps. "Ah, punctual as usual. Are you ready for your final session?"

"Yes, um...am I supposed to sit on the bed? Or should I sit at the table?" 

"If you don't mind, please stand right there and we'll see how you fare?" Jervis retrieved his pocket watch from underneath his shirt. He opened it up and held the numbered face up for Jonathan to see.

"Okay. "Jonathan nodded and his hazel blue eyes focused on the watch.

Again, the watch was for aesthetic purposes. Jervis cleared his throat, "Listen to the watch, the way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat." 

Jonathan can feel his heartbeat automatically lining up with how fast the watch is ticking. 

Jervis moved closer and stood right in front of Jonathan, "Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center."

Jonathan focused on dark brown eyes, unfazed by the close proximity. 

"You are no longer Jonathan Crane. When I count down from 3 and snap my fingers, you will be Alice Tetch. Nod if you understand."

Jonathan nods. 

"3....2....1..." Middle finger and thumb snap once.

Pupils dilate slightly at the sound and Jonathan blinked. "Brother?"

The pocket watch is tucked away and Jervis grinned. "My dear Alice, cover your eyes and don't peek. I have a surprise for you~"

Jonathan's eyes light up with surprise. "Really? Okay!" A giggle of delight pushed past his lips as he covered his eyes with both hands.

Jervis turned around and went over to the bed. He lifted the plastic mattress and grabbed an item that was wrapped in white tissue paper. He removed the paper and walked back over to Jonathan. He held up the item, "You may look Alice."

Hands lower and Jonathan squealed happily. "You bought me a dress!? It's so pretty!" He eyed the dress up and down, as excited as a child in a toy store. The dress itself was a baby blue color with several layers of alternating blue and white fabric. The front was pleated with white lace, almost like an apron, a cute, frilly apron. It had short blue sleeves and an oversize white ribbon bow on the back of the dress. 

"You're the pretty one Alice, beautiful in fact. Won't you be a cupcake and put it on for big brother?"

"Yes brother~" Jonathan cooed. He took the dress and walked over to the bed to place it down. With his back turned to Jervis, he began stripping his clothes off. He kicked off his shoes, slipped his pants down, and then peeled his shirt off last. Now in his underwear, Jonathan picked up the dress and raised it over his head. He carefully slipped his hands through the sleeves and pulled it down over his head. The dress slipped on with ease and it was a perfect fit, it fell down past his knees by an inch. 

Jervis watched Jonathan and like a patient wolf, he refrained from attacking his young prey. "Lovely, I have 2 more things for you Alice." Moving to the bed again, Jervis knelt down and grabbed a box from underneath. He removed the lid and grabbed 2 items; white nylon stockings and a blue satin bow, attached to a hair clip. Jervis patted the bed. "Sit down my dear."

Jonathan twirled around and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jervis stood and the first thing he did was clip the satin bow against Jonathan's hair, right above his left ear. He pushed some of the brunette hair behind Jonathan's ear, "You always did look good in blue."

Jonathan smiled, "As long as it makes you happy brother, I'll wear anything you want me to."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." Jervis lowered himself to the floor once more and took Jonathan's left foot. Jervis unrolled the 1st stocking and slipped it on over the foot. He pushed the fabric up Jonathan's leg until the stocking reached his thigh. Jervis repeated the same thing to the other foot and leg, until Jonathan's look was complete. Jervis really wished Tortuga would've grabbed the black dress shoes he requested but this would do for now. Jervis looked up and smiled, "Thank you for wearing my gift, it really makes me happy Alice."

"Anything for you brother~" Jonathan wiggled his nylon covered toes and he brushed his leg against Jervis's arm. 

"Might I show my appreciation? For everything you've done for me?" Jervis stoked Jonathan's leg while the other removed his newspaper top hat, setting it aside on the bed.

Jonathan nodded. 

Jervis lifted the ruffles on Jonathan's dress and he shifted closer on his knees, until his chest was against the bed frame. He lowered the dress over his head and rested his hands on Jonathan's thighs. His lips parted and he gently took in Jonathan's cock.

Jonathan tensed up.

Jervis started moving up and down, his jaw muscles tightening as he sucked the younger male off.

It doesn't take long for the older man to work Jonathan up into a full blown erection. The brunette moaned and his toes curled. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Jervis and gave a few hip thrusts. 

Jervis groaned and massaged the base of Jonathan's cock with his tongue.

"Ohhh~" Jonathan squirmed as the pressure built up in his abdomen. It felt amazing, Jervis's warm mouth and tongue could do things to the younger male. Feeling weak, Jonathan laid down on the bed and kept moving his hips against Jervis's mouth. "Please~..."

That voice shook Jervis to the core. He shivered from the chills running down his spine, prompting him to suck harder and faster. He ground himself on Jonathan's erection, making loud, slurping noises as he lapped at the feverish skin.

Jonathan's body jerked and he clawed at the bed, giving one final hip thrust as he came. 

Jervis pulled back just a little when the younger male ejaculated, this was so he wouldn't choke. He tasted Jonathan's cum on his tongue, his _pure_ essence. The taste is strange and unique, just like Jonathan. Jervis swallowed a mouthful of cum without hesitation. Afterwards, he lifted the dress and removed himself. He wiped both saliva and cum from his lips, "Thank you for the treat Alice~"

Jonathan is panting lightly, his face flushed from the sexual high.

"Now, be a good sister and prepare yourself for brother." 

Jonathan waited a little longer before rolling over onto his stomach and lifting his hips from the bed, giving Jervis a front-row view of what was to come next. 

Jervis stood and he assisted by grabbing the ruffled dress and lifting it over Jonathan's ass to expose it. 

Two fingers find their way into Jonathan's mouth and he noisily sucked on them, making sure to coat them thoroughly. 

Jervis took a step back to watch.

Jonathan reached behind himself and began prodding his hole, then he pushed 1 wet digit inside himself. He trembled at the sensation and started working his finger in and out. 

"Good, now the other." Jervis instructed.

Jonathan listened and forced a 2nd finger inside his tight entrance. He grunted in pleasure as he fingered himself, it got easier with each passing minute. He started moving his fingers in a circular motion, carefully spreading himself. He pushed his fingers apart and continued to thrust in and out.

By then Jervis was hard as stone. This was the best visual foreplay anyone could ask for. "Okay Alice, take your fingers out." His voice is low and strained.

Jonathan listens and removes his fingers. He kept his chin against the bed and rested both arms against his sides. 

"Spread your legs." Jervis said and he removed his pants, followed by his shirt.

With his ass still in the air, Jonathan shifted his stocking-covered legs further apart. 

Completely bare, Jervis stepped up to the bed and placed one hand on Jervis's rear. Using his other hand, he guided the tip of his cock and positioned it against Jonathan's hole. For the past week Jervis was conditioning Jonathan for this very evening, having the boy finger fuck himself into ecstasy every other day. All of those 'sessions' paid off because as soon as he prodded the area, Jonathan's hole immediately puckered and started twitching for attention.

Jonathan whined as though he were in heat. "Please~" he begged.

"Yes my darling Alice?" Jervis smirked.

"Pleaseeeee stick your-"

Jervis shoved his length inside Jonathan with a forceful thrust.

Jonathan's breath hitched and he quickly buried his face into the blanket, screaming as he did so. His body shook and the more he tried to pull away, the tighter Jervis's grip on his hips. The pain wasn't as bad as he expected, but still, Jervis's cock was so much thicker then a couple of fingers. 

Jervis had to bite down on his tongue to keep from moaning too loudly. He waited for Jonathan to adjust first, while enjoying the way those muscles wrapped his cock. When the younger male stopped trembling, Jervis took it upon himself to start moving in slow, steady strokes.

Jonathan moaned against the blanket.

Pleased by his response, Jervis began to pick up on his pace. He squeezed Jonathan's hips and held him in place. Jervis's gaze wandered from that plump ass to Jonathan's back, he loved how the ruffles on the dress swayed with each movement. "Alice~....how does brother's cock feel?"

Turning his head to the side, Jonathan spoke: "Soooo good brother~ Your big cock is tearing me apart but I love it so much~"

Jervis rolled his hips in hard, rough circles, scraping against tight walls. It was like he was trying to mark Jonathan from the inside out.

"AHHH~" Jonathan squeezed handfuls of blanket and his toes curled. He started to rock his body back and forth, matching Jervis's movements and meeting up with his cock mid-thrust.

"Oooh that's it, you're making brother feel really good Alice." Jervis bent over the other male until his chest was against Jonathan's back. He kissed the other's ear and whispered, "Can I come inside you Alice?"

"Yes, please come inside me brother." Jonathan eagerly bounced his hips against Jervis's cock, angling his movements in such a way that he managed to hit his prostate. This made Jonathan moan in pleasure, his muscles instantly tightened.

Feeling the sudden grip around his cock, Jervis pressed his face to Jonathan's neck and purred. "Naughty Alice, for that I'll have to punish you~"

Jonathan gave a needy whimper.

Jervis leaned back up and positioned his hips before attacking Jonathan's sweet spot with violent thrusts. 

Jonathan had to bury his face against the blanket again to muffle his voice. Every single touch against the sensitive ball of nerves sent a wave of physical pleasure throughout his body. He could feel pleasure in his blood, in his veins, in his muscle tissue, and in his bones. The older man was breaking him down, piece by piece. He could feel his skin melting off his body while his flesh burned fiery hot and his blood boiled. More. He wanted more. He wanted to die at Jervis's hands and succumb to a sexually inspired demise. "Moooore~"

Jervis obliged. He gripped Jonathan's hip with one hand and the other grabbed a fistful of brunette hair. He pulled as hard as he could, forcing Jonathan's head to lull back. 

The pain in his head caused white flashes of pain that temporarily blinded Jonathan. His head tilted back and his voice gargled incomprehensible words. 

Jervis could feel Jonathan squeezing much too tightly around his cock, forcing a painful gasp from the man. "Alice~....ahhhh" Jervis yanked harder on Jonathan's hair and he lost all control after that. He threw his head back and gave a bestial growl. Jervis's hips jerked and he made sure to grind his cock in as deep as he could, before unleashing his hot load inside Jonathan.

Jonathan cried out from both pain and pleasure. He felt Jervis's cock twitching inside him, followed by a warmth he never experienced before. It filled him to the brim, providing with it a sense of comfort at having a part of Jervis inside him forever. Jervis, his darling brother, rightfully claimed him. Finally, Jonathan belonged to someone, someone he cherished dearly. Without realizing it at first, Jonathan started to cry silent tears.

Jervis was panting, his forehead was lined with a bead of sweat. As he came down from his own high, he looked down at Jonathan and saw the tears. This startled Jervis and he instantly went into panic mode. "Alice?!" He let go of the boy's hair and very carefully pulled his cock out of him.

Jonathan's head slumped forward, he was panting too.

"My dear Alice what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jervis crawled onto the bed and he sat next to the younger male. He reached out and rubbed Jonathan's shoulder, "Look at me, please Alice."

Suddenly, Jonathan climbed onto Jervis's lap and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. With the waterworks still going, Jonathan kissed Jervis on the cheek before whispering: "I'm okay, really. I just....I've never been this happy before. I finally feel like I belong and I...can't help but cry tears of joy." 

The heartfelt confession crushes Jervis. He wants to feel happy for Jonathan but there's a mixture of guilt weighing heavily on his mind. Guilt is like a slow-acting toxin that has been creeping it's way to Jervis's heart for some time now. There's a distinct pain in his heart that's almost impossible to ignore.... But in spite of it, Jervis managed to smile. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh Alice....my sweet, sweet Alice.... I love you and I'm happy if you're happy."

"I am happy...thank you brother." Jonathan pressed a kiss to Jervis's neck and snuggled against the embrace.

Jervis knew he had most of the evening to play with Jonathan but after hearing the other's confession, he decided against more physical intimacy. He didn't bother to get dressed yet and instead laid down on the bed with Jonathan. Jervis lays on his right side with his left arm around Jonathan.

Jonathan lays on his right side too, pressed against his lover's chest; he still has the dress and stockings on. He uses Jervis's right arm as a pillow and rests peacefully; he felt safe, protected, and loved in his brother's arms.

Jervis nuzzled Jonathan's hair and closed his eyes, gradually drifting off to sleep at some point. He already informed Tortuga to be on the look out for other guards and to fetch Jervis at 12:00am. 

Both men are asleep, each ridiculously content. 

Little did anyone know, Tortuga was further down the hall, face down against the cement floor. She was unconscious but breathing. 

Someone is standing inside the cell where the 2 sleeping inmates are spooning. 

Emerald eyes flicker from the bed and to the clothes on the floor.

Disproving tutting. 

"Now what was it again....hmm..." Jerome rolled his head from side to side, an amused smile plastered his face. "Oh! I remember now...... 3......2.....1...." The redhead snapped his fingers and then stepped out from the cell. 

The snapping noise is what stirs Jonathan from his sleep.

Hazel blue eyes open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the image of the dress I was describing, in case y'all are interested in seeing what it looks like (top image):
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/401735229230038575/
> 
> Ooooooh snap. Shits about to hit the fan!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide attempt, reference/flashback to childhood rape
> 
> Yeah this is one of those dark-as-shit chapters. If you're uncomfortable with any of the triggers listed above, feel free to skip the chapter and go to the next one. 
> 
> Italicized writing is a flashback.

Jonathan felt a weight around his waist, prompting him to reach down and grab whatever it is.

It's a hand...someone's arm....what the hell?

The brunette pushed the arm away and he sat up. 

Wait.

This isn't his cell. 

Jonathan glanced around, panic began to fill his chest. He glanced down and that's when he saw the naked man.

Jervis Tetch.

Jonathan is confused.... He climbed out of bed and noticed a distinct pain in his lower back, making him wince. "What...why am I...." Jonathan stumbled over his words when he noticed the strange attire he was wearing. A baby blue dress with white lace and ruffled layers of fabric, paired with white stockings. "What the fuck?..." He felt something against his left ear and he reached up, gripping the blue satin bow and yanking it out of his hair. His hand trembled as he eyed the bow, he let it slip through his fingers and drop to the cement floor. 

What was going on?

The painful throbbing in his rear made Jonathan think the worse.... There was only one way to find out. He reached one hand behind himself and lifted the dress. Using his other hand, Jonathan bent over and gently pushed two fingers against his entrance. He didn't have to insert his fingers to feel something wet oozing out of his hole. He stood up and brought his hand to his face to examine. Plastered on his fingers was a sticky white substance and when he realized what it was, Jonathan's heart felt like it stopped. His blood ran cold and all the color drained from his face, leaving him sickly pale.

Noticing the warmth was gone, Jervis's eyes fluttered open. He noticed Jonathan was standing and had his back to him. "Alice? What's wrong my dear?" Jervis rose from the bed and got up. He approached Jonathan from behind and reached out to grab the brunette's shoulder. "Alice are you-"

Jonathan whipped around and punched Jervis in the face. 

Blinding pain. Everything flashed red when a closed fist connected with Jervis's nose. He slammed against the bed frame and slid down to the floor. The pain was unbearable that Jervis suspected his nose was broken, he couldn't even touch his nose to stop the blood flow. "A-Alice?"

Jonathan was breathing hard and his right fist was bruised. He was shaking all over, seething with rage at the betrayal. "How could you? I trusted you....I TRUSTED YOU!"

Jervis's eyes widened. This wasn't Alice.... How and when did Jonathan wake up? "M-Mr. Crane, I can explain-"

"COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jonathan screamed. He turned around and sprinted out of Jervis's cell. It was dark out in the halls, Jonathan barely avoided stepping on the unconscious guard. He didn't know where he was going but he let his own body take him to his next destination.  

"Jonathan wait!" Jervis struggled to put his clothes on but the immense pain in his face was distracting. After dressing himself, the older man dashed into the hall and he made his way to Jonathan Crane's cell. 

It was empty.

Jervis checked the rec room.

Empty.

Jervis checked the cafeteria and kitchen.

Empty.

Jervis ended up running into a guard that wasn't under his hypnosis. He came up with an elaborate tale that a fellow inmate attacked Tortuga, stole her keys, then broke into his cell and tried to kill him. 

The guard escorts Jervis back to his cell and he calls for an emergency medical team to come and get Tortuga. More guards fill the corridors and they start searching for the missing inmate, only to find that it's Jonathan Crane who is missing from his cell. They believe it's Jonathan who assaulted Tortuga and Jervis, so they issue a full lock down on Arkham Asylum. Everyone on Arkham staff, including the nurses and kitchen crew, are searching high and low. All of the inmates are confined to their cells until further notice. 

The 10-hour search yields nothing, until Robert Patacsil radioed the guards. 

"Fuck!!! You guys need to send someone down here ASAP! There's so much blood....Oh my God, I don't know if the kid is breathing!!!" Patacsil was hysterical over the radio. 

"Calm down Patacsil! We're sending a med. team now! ETA 2 minutes. You mentioned blood, is the inmate wounded?" The guard inquired.

"Y-yes, wounds...u-uh, it looks like....both wrists, he slit his wrists with...oh fuck, it looks like a knife from the kitchen." Patacsil feels faint. 

"Listen here Patacsil, I need you to wrap the inmate's wrists with anything you can find. A blanket, a shirt, your own uniform, wrap his wrists up now and apply pressure. ETA on the med. team 1 minute."

"O-kay, wrap his wrists, apply pressure, understood sir." Patacsil set the radio down and he unbuttoned his own shirt. He tore the fabric in half before wrapping Jonathan's right wrist up and then repeating it to the left wrist. The gashes are deep, it doesn't look good. He pressed his fingers against Jonathan's neck and sighed in relief when he felt a weak pulse, it was something.... 

The door to the basement office and storage room flew open and a team of medical professionals entered the area. They carefully load Jonathan Crane onto a stretcher and wheel him out to the elevators. They rush him into emergency surgery and the unconscious inmate has to go through 2 blood transfusions due to the blood loss and severity of his injuries. The guards and medical staff find it odd Jonathan is in a woman's dress but they say nothing, they figure his sanity might've broken and he grabbed a dress from one of the storage boxes. 

Tortuga is treated in another room in the infirmary. She doesn't recall who attacked her but aside from the large bump on the back of her head, she appears fine. They prescribe her with painkillers and release her of her work duty. 

Due to the security lock down, a nurse goes down to see Jervis to provide medical care. She had a guard help her hold Jervis in place while she popped his broken nose back into place.

Jervis hollered around in protest, only to let out a painful cry when they forcibly aligned his broken nose. He's given tissue to stuff up his nostrils and painkillers to ease the pain. He asked about Jonathan Crane but the nurse and guard wouldn't disclose any information. They lock up Jervis in his cell and make their way back up to the infirmary. 

Days go by and the lock down remains in effect. 

For some strange reason, the guards Jervis had under his control are no longer on his hall. It's a new set of guards and they're being unusually cautious when they approach Jervis's cell. No matter how many times Jervis questioned them about Jonathan, they would brush him off and say 'it's under investigation'. Another strange occurrence was how the guards traveled in pairs now, making it difficult for Jervis to hypnotize 1 of them. He needed just a single minute alone with either guard but one always stood at the open door, diligently watching Jervis and a 2nd guard interact. 

On day number 4, the security guards conduct a random cell search. 

They locate Jervis's pocket watch and have to sanction him. They haul him off to the 3rd floor of the building, a more secure floor with sound-proof walls. The cell they place him in has no windows, and no open bars for him to gaze out of. It's a solid, double-steel room.... He's in the maximum security unit and it dawned on him that perhaps, Jonathan might have said something to the guards. OR, Tortuga opened her mouth and mentioned Jervis's past actions over the week. Somebody shared details and as a result he would be confined to his cell 24 hours a day, away from general population.

It was absolute madness for Jervis. He paced his cell for hours and angrily shouted at the door, demanding an officer tell him about Jonathan's health status. His efforts were in vain because the guards on duty had earplugs or headphones to drown on Jervis's voice. He was yelling at deaf security guards and the worst part was not knowing if Jonathan was okay. 

_Gerald Crane isn't handling his wife's death well, in fact, he's isolated him and his son away from all their family and friends._

_Jonathan is only 12, he doesn't understand the fragility of one's mind when it comes to death. He's sad but more confused then anything. Was mommy an angel in heaven? Or, as some people suggested, was she an invisible ghost hovering near her loved ones? He liked to think she was there with him, an invisible friend, no, an invisible mommy watching out or him. He'd talk to her all the time so she wouldn't feel lonely or left out. Jonathan never received an answer back but he didn't mind, he liked talking and nothing was better then having someone to listen._

_Students at school find Jonathan's behavior unnerving. They start to bully Jonathan by beating him up, stealing his shoes, and publicly shaming him every chance they got. It gets so bad that Gerald is forced to pull his son out of school._

_Gerald feebly attempts to home school him but he's going through hell himself, he can't focus on the boy at all. All he can really see is his wife's death, replaying over and over in his head. He starts to talk to himself too, more or less scolding himself for the coward he is._

_Jonathan adjusts to his gloomy life, his father being the occasional roommate who shows up to prepare meals and mumble questions about his homework or when he last showered up. That's about all the care Gerald will provide and during the remainder of his time he's walled up in his office. He manages to keep his job but over the next 3 years things start to get worse for Gerald. He's showing up to work drunk and raving like a lunatic about fear and how it's a curable disease. The college board of officials finally had enough of the neurotic behavior and they fire Gerald on the spot._

_It's a devastating blow for Mr. Crane and he takes to a night of drowning out his sorrows._

_Gerald staggers into his son's room at 3:00am and he grabs the boy by his arm, dragging him out of bed. "I found it! I found the fear formula!"_

_Jonathan groggily followed his father into his office. This wasn't the first time the boy was dragged out of bed to listen to his father rant on about curing a 'fear disease'. He rubbed his eyes and watched the older man pace back and forth._

_"Those idiots said it couldn't be done but I've finally secured the last ingredient! Behold my son, the answer to our illness!" Gerald retrieved a glass tube from his pocket and he held it up for his son to see._

_Jonathan blinked and he moved closer. The tube is filled with dark red liquid and he can see two small objects floating around inside. He doesn't know what they are but what he does notice is the red stains on his father's hands. He followed the crimson trail on his sleeve, to his jacket, and then to his shirt. "Father...what happened to your shirt? Were you in an accident?"_

_"Oh pay no mind to that!" Gerald shrugged and he tucked the tube away in his pocket._

_Jonathan begins backing up slowly. He knows blood when he sees it, and he can smell both iron and whiskey on his father._

_Gerald's eyes snap to the open door and then back to Jonathan. "What's the matter son? You're happy right? I found the cure for our fear, we will be rid of it soon."_

_"Sure, I'm happy to hear that." Jonathan lied. He's almost to the door._

_"LIAR!" Gerald snarled and he lunged forward and attacked his son._

_Jonathan tried to turn and run but as soon as he reached the door, he felt his father's weight bringing him down. The teenager slammed face-first into the wooden floor, a painful grunt followed. "Get off me!!!"_

_Gerald kept his knees against the back of Jonathan's legs while pinning the boys arms behind his back. "Shut up! I'm doing this for us!" The older man leaned down and whispered against Jonathan's right ear, "You can't tell ANYONE about my work. I'm going to fix what's wrong with us..." There's a pause and he turned his head, nosing into Jonathan's hair. "You...you smell like your mother."_

_The last comment sent a cold chill through Jonathan's body. He hadn't thought about his mother in over a year. He feels nauseated by the smell of alcohol on his father's breath. "Please get off me, I won't tell anyone I swear."_

_Gerald presses further into Jonathan's hair, sniffing and nuzzling, until he reached the back of his neck. "I wonder....do you taste like her too?" He opened his mouth and gently bit down, sucking on the skin._

_Jonathan is repulsed and his stomach tightened up into painful knots. He pulled at his arms and wiggled his legs, attempting to get free. "GET OFF!" He shouted._

_Gerald let go of Jonathan's arms and he quickly wrapped his left arm around the younger male's neck. He squeezed tightly._

_Overcome with panic, Jonathan pulled at his father's arm and clawed at the sleeve. The more he struggled, the tighter the grip around his throat. His lungs started burning as his vision blurred. "D-don't.....father..." He can barely get the words out._

_Meanwhile, Gerald grabbed Jonathan's pants and he pulled them down past the thighs, including his underwear. When Jonathan's body went lax and his head drooped, Gerald let go._

_Jonathan gasped and coughed but he was too dazed to move._

_Gerald shifted his knees off of Jonathan's legs and he leaned back to unbuckle his own belt. He unzipped and pulled his pants down enough to free his erection. "You're going to take care of your father tonight Jonathan, like a good son should."_

_"Please..." Jonathan whispered. His head felt weird, like he was half-asleep._

_"I'm sorry son but this going to hurt." Gerald grabbed Jonathan's hips and he lifted them up, positioning his ass in the air to his liking. He rubbed his cock between Jonathan's cheeks with a few hip thrusts._

_Having his father's cock touch him filled Jonathan with disgust and he choked back a sob. He put his hands on the floor and tried to push himself up._

_Gerald put one hand on Jonathan's head and pushed him back down until he was against the floor again. He looked down and pooled saliva in his mouth before spitting on his cock._

_The sound was a death sentence. Jonathan wanted nothing more then to be buried in a casket 6ft underground, next to his mother at Gotham Cemetery. At least he wouldn't be lonely and his father would never lay a hand on a rotting corpse._

_Gerald stroked his cock, slicking it up with saliva. In his drunken state he wasn't thinking clearly, he was driven by lust alone. Lust for his wife, a dead wife, whose son looked like her in every way. Gerald pushed his cock against Jonathan's tight hole._

_Jonathan's entire body tensed up. "STOP!" he cried out._

_"Shhh Jonathan, I'll be quick." Gerald began to push inside his boy, forcing the head past a tight ring of muscle._

_Nobody would ever hear those agonized cries of pain that echoed throughout the desolate Crane house. The walls hid any sense of immorality going on inside and the windows served as soulless eyes, overlooking the streets and neighbors with placidity. Maybe, there really was an angel of mercy and maybe, it was Jonathan's mother who chose to grace her son with the touch of sleep, death's relative. Everything went dark for Jonathan, the physical pain and trauma rendered him unconscious._

_The teenager blacked out and wouldn't wake up till tomorrow afternoon in his own bed, washed up and in a clean set of clothing. Besides the dull ache in his body, he chose to forget last night. He took the memory and buried it deep in his subconscious, never to surface again._

_All these years it remained buried, up until Jervis Tetch came into Jonathan's life._

Jonathan Crane doesn't like being restrained, it brings back awful memories. As soon as he woke up strapped down to a bed, he started panicking and screaming like a madman. He thrashed his body around and jerked at the restraints on his wrists and ankles, causing further damage to the skin that was recently stitched up. Nurses had to sedate Jonathan and they kept him heavily drugged during his stay in administrative segregation. They wanted Jonathan to heal up before taking him off the drugs and questioning him about the assault on Tortuga and Tetch. Due to the drug-induced state, Jonathan loses his perception of time. 

Time ceases to exist all together. Who needs to know what time of the day it is anyway? Or what day of the month? For all he knew, he's been in that padded down cell for years.

Nurses come and go but to Jonathan they're blurry ghosts come to whisper indecipherable riddles into the brunette's ear. He doesn't respond, he doesn't care to understand their wishes. Part of him believes he really is dead and that this was an oh-so-fitting hell for him. Tied to a bed, numb from the toes up, with his mind wilting away like summer dried leaves. He doesn't remember much except for colors.... Crimson engulfed him at one point and he curled up in it as though it were a warm blanket. He was trying to drown something, or someone, in a red ocean but he doesn't know why. The 2nd color floating around his head is a baby blue hue but whenever he sees it, he feels an indescribable pain in his gut, like someone was stabbing him repeatedly with a rusted over blade. He feels sick and starts sobbing quietly for the blue cloud to go away, he doesn't want it near him; he wants nothing to do with what it represents. 

Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Who cares? Jonathan is content to suffer alone in his personal hell. 

1 full week has passed since Jonathan's removal from general population. Jerome Valeska thought it time to visit his old friend, well, ex-friend if Jonathan had any say in it. It was easy for Jerome to bribe the guards, some were addicts and happily accepted Oxycontin as payment to look the other way.

During lunch hour, the redhead found himself in solitary confinement, standing next to Jonathan Crane's bed. Emerald eyes focus on the sleeping male, who's dressed in a white gown and strapped down to a bed. His gaze wandered to both wrists, which were bandaged up. "Oh Johnny boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Jonathan's eyes flutter open at the sound of another voice. He turned his head slightly and looked up at Jerome.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" Jerome immediately noticed the oversize pupils, shit, they really had Jonathan all kinds of messed up. 

Jonathan isn't really looking at Jerome's face, rather, he's looking above at the fiery red hair. Crimson. Scarlet. It means comfort for the younger male and he feels a sense of ease. "Can you....let me out?"

"Uh, that depends." Jerome leaned over and hovered in front of Jonathan's face. "You gonna off yourself if I do?"

Those green eyes seem familiar but Jonathan can't remember where he's seen them before. He shakes his head slowly. 

"Welp, good enough for me." Jerome leaned up and began unbuckling the thick leather straps. One by one, he walked around Jonathan and undid each strap until they were all removed. 

Jonathan squeezed the edges of his bed and struggled to lift himself up.

Jerome put one hand against Jonathan's upper back while the other gripped his hand. He carefully assisted Jonathan up until the younger male was sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor. Jerome let go and he took a seat next to Jonathan. 

Silence.

Jerome doesn't move or say a thing, neither does Jonathan.

"I remember you." Jonathan mumbled, he was staring down at his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Jerome stared up at the ceiling, watching one of the florescent lights flicker.

Jonathan frowns slightly, as though it's difficult for the words to come to him. "You...you're the protector, you're my king."

Jerome fights the urge to laugh. He looked down at Jonathan, "Jesus what kinda drugs they got you doped up on?"

"Drugs...I wish it was drugs....all this time." Jonathan mumbled under his breath. He lifted his head and turned to look up at Jerome. "You saved me before."

Jerome held Jonathan's gaze, the two were so close that their faces were a mere 1/2 inch away from each other. "I think the drugs are doin' most of the talking kid."

"No...red, I remember red and _you_ saved me." Jonathan closed his eyes and he leaned up to press his lips against Jerome's own.

The action came as a surprise but Jerome didn't hesitate to cup Jonathan's face and lean into the kiss. Fuck, Jonathan was so sweet when he was high on drugs, it could give a guy a toothache.

"Jerome." Jonathan whispered. He moved away and nuzzled his face against the redhead's neck, inhaling a scent that was once familiar to him. It brought back memories when Jonathan couldn't sleep and he asked the older male to hold him. On those nights he felt a small shred of happiness because someone cared enough to ask how he was doing. Someone cared enough to provide comfort. Someone cared enough to not take advantage of him. Jonathan slipped both his arms around Jerome and hugged him. "I never had a chance to thank you...for always watching out for me."

Jerome wrapped his arms around the younger male and rested his chin on top of Jonathan's head, "Dunno what yer talking about."

"That night, when you took a bite out of my neck....I thought you were doing it to spite me. I didn't realize... You were making sure I would be safe in your absence." Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed. "That stuff I said....about you and your brother, I'm sorry Jerome. I'm so sorry."

Jerome remains silent.

"You know after you left, 5 inmates jumped me in my cell."

Jerome tensed up.

"I thought they were going to...you know, hurt me." Jonathan swallowed a lump in his throat, "They gagged me and pinned me on the floor. I heard them talking about the bad things they would do to me but someone mentioned your name and that's when they checked my neck. They saw the bite mark you left and for some reason it frightened them. They left my cell right away."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter." Jonathan shook his head, "Because of you, none of the other inmates messed with me. I wasn't happy people referred to me as 'your property' but they left me alone." Jonathan smiled against Jerome's neck. "After I handed you over to Theo Galavan I thought you would hate me... But you still went out of your way to warn me about Jervis Tetch and I...I didn't listen." Jonathan's eyes water up, "I should've listened to you Jerome..." His voice wavered at the end and his shoulders began to tremble.

Jerome can feel hot tears against his neck and he slowly rubbed his hands up and down Jonathan's back. "Shhh, it's okay kid. We all make mistakes, and guess what? You can't make enough of em' to make me hate you." Jerome kissed the top of Jonathan's head before asking: "Want me to kill him?"

Jonathan is silent. He stops trembling, comforted by Jerome's words and soothing back rub. "No," he mumbled.

Jerome leaned back and cupped Jonathan's chin. He stared at the other male, wanting to make sure he thought it through. "Ya sure? I'll make it slow and painful....maybe slip rat poison into his food or spike his drink with cyanide. Oh yeah, he'll be puking up blood and suffering before his final breath."

Jonathan searched Jerome's eyes and saw that the redhead was serious about his offer. He smiled and placed both hands against Jerome's chest. "I'm sure, just....leave him alone for now."

"Hmm...." Jerome frowned slightly, "Answer me this. When Giant hurt you, how come you didn't try and off yourself then? Whats the difference between that guy and Jervis?"

The smile faltered and Jonathan averted his gaze. 

As much as it sickened Jerome to consider the possibility, Jonathan's response, or lack of, revealed what he was thinking. "Oh...shit, you _like_ him? Since when?" 

Jonathan flinched at the question. "I don't know... I started having dreams about him but they're _more_ then just dreams. It's bits and pieces of my memory when I was under...He was kind and loving. I felt like he really cared about my well being." 

"Pfft." Jerome huffed up angrily and was in disbelief at what he was hearing. He put his hands on Jonathan's shoulders and gently pushed him away. He got off the bed and started walking to the door, "Yeah and he's a fucking rapist. Way to pick em' Johnny."

"Jerome wait!" 

Jerome froze with his hand on the door handle.

"Kiss me."

The hand lowers and Jerome turns around. He stared at Jonathan curiously, "Say it again."

"Jerome Valeska....I want you to fucking kiss me." Jonathan said in a firm tone.

The change in Jonathan's voice made Jerome's cock throb. "You didn't say the magic word~" 

"Please. Fucking. Kiss. Me." 

In just a few quick strides, Jerome was in front of Jonathan with a hand on either side of his face. He closed the gap between their mouths and attacked the younger male with an aggressive kiss. 

Jonathan was surprised by the sheer force, his lips hurt from the impact that he feared they would bruise. He tilted his head and opened his mouth further to let Jerome's tongue in.

Jerome wasted no time in exploring Jonathan's mouth. It tasted sweet and minty, at least the nurses were insistent on oral hygiene. 

Jonathan wrapped his legs around the other male and he pulled him close. He rolled his hips forward and gasped when he felt Jerome's full hard-on. 

The reaction made Jerome smirk. "Bigger then you remember?" he teased. He tilted his head and attacked Jonathan's neck with kisses. 

"Shut up...." Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck and he laid back down on the bed, pulling the older male with him.

Jerome climbed on top of the bed and positioned himself over Jonathan on all fours. He hovered there and stared down at the pretty brunette underneath him. 

"Jerome." Jonathan whispered, reaching up to cup the other male's face.

The younger male was oh so tantalizing and Jerome was eager to tear into that perfect body....That is, until he noticed Jonathan's eyes. The pupil dilation reminded Jerome of the inmates and guards who were under Jervis's spell. Jerome wasn't sure if it was the drugs influencing Jonathan's behavior OR if he was still under hypnosis. Either way, the _real_ Jonathan Crane wouldn't throw himself at someone, especially Jerome Valeska. "Aww...fuck my life."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jonathan sounded worried.

"I should... Naaa, nope. I gotta leave." Jerome crawled backwards and got off the bed.

"Wait, what did I do?" Jonathan was too weak to sit up without help but he did reach out and grip Jerome's sleeve.

Jerome chuckled and turned back around. He leaned over the bed and kissed Jonathan on the forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong beautiful~ I have some things to take care of. Here's what you need to do...." He pressed his forehead against Jonathan's own and stared into those gorgeous hazel blue eyes. "Tomorrow you're gonna get a mental evaluation. Lie to them, tell them how stupid you feel about your actions and you regret it. Really sell em' a show Johnny boy, pretend you're happy and ready to return to general population. If they ask about the assault on Tortuga, say you were in the kitchen the entire time. Several inmates already confessed to the attack, the investigation is one big shit show."

Jonathan's voice lowered, "What about _him_?"

"They moved Jervis to another floor with 24-hour guards and security. He ain't getting out of there unless I say otherwise. We're gonna get out of here soon Johnny, I grabbed your supply list from your notebook." Jerome straightened his posture and glanced down at the ankle straps. "I hate to do this but..."

"It's okay. Can't have them thinking I'm a master escape artist." Jonathan scooted over to the center of the bed and spread his legs.

"Oooh this is like an introduction to some kinky BDSM porno." Jerome teased, he wrapped the first ankle strap around Jonathan and secured the straps. 

"Oh? I wouldn't know." Jonathan said casually.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jerome cackled hysterically. "Smart ass." He did the other ankle strap and moved up to Jonathan's hands, carefully strapping the restraints in place. 

Jonathan closed his eyes, "Thanks....for checking up on me."

"Don't mention it, really don't mention it or they're gonna think yer nuts." Jerome reached down and brushed Jonathan's hair from his eyes. "Good luck on that eval tomorrow." 

The gesture made Jonathan smile. "Thanks."

Jerome walked back over to the door and gripped the handle. He left the padded down cell, making sure to close the door behind him with a low click. He made his way to the stairs and used both key and ID badge to gain access to the stairway; nobody ever used them due to laziness. Jerome climbed the steps but he passed up the floor where general population was. He had a different destination in mind and felt the need to visit one particular inmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is as Jerome does. Expect more impulsive, unpredictable decisions from my favorite Valeska~ Who isn't capable of staying on anyone's good side for very long.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized writing is a flashback

 Jervis stands quietly in the center of his cell contemplating his situation. Not that he brooded over the matter but Jervis’s childhood was robbed from him. His parents died when he was young and both he, and his sister, were forced to attend a Catholic boarding school. There wasn’t anything religious about that place… Bad things happen, evil people DO exist, and as an older sibling, the man did his very best job to shield Alice from the cruelty of men. Granted, he wasn’t strong back then and had he known about his gift, he would’ve destroyed everyone in a heartbeat.

Alice’s gift came to fruition when she was 10 and he 15, all because of a priest who had unholy intentions towards underage girls. Alice accidently bit down on her bottom lip when he was holding her down and when she spit the blood out, it got into the priest’s eyes. Oh, what a lovely, gruesome show that was; he ended up killing several other adults and two children. Good riddance, the lot of them were ignorant anyway.

With corrupt indignation sewn in every fiber of his being, Jervis sought rapture in the love for his sister. He wasn’t malicious, no, quite the opposite. He declared his love for Alice when he was 18 and refused to lay a hand on her. Was he a little controlling and possessive? Of course, he wouldn’t let anyone touch her. He was her protector, her keeper, her ‘Mad Hatter’ that showed nothing but adoration. He intended to take her as his loving wife but sadly, that didn’t come to pass.

When Alice turned 18, she fled on foot and ended up harming several individuals with her tainted blood. It was all unintentional because Alice wouldn’t and couldn’t harm a fly. The incident resulted in her arrest and she was sent to Arkham Asylum. Due to patient rights, Alice refused to see Jervis or anybody for that matter. As heartbroken as he was, Jervis waited patiently, biding his time with parlor tricks and shows to earn money. It wasn’t until the first infamous escape that Jervis caught wind of his sister’s whereabouts. He had long suspected Indian Hill was experimenting on her but Arkham staff swept all the ugly details under the rug.

Jervis hired GCPD’s Jim Gordon to help him track down Alice, big mistake on his part. Gordon was a foolish cop who thought he knew what was best for the Tetch siblings. Nobody knew, except Jervis, he had been taking care of his baby sister for years and Gordon wanted to keep him away from her?! The audacity of that prick… Jervis was SO close… he finally had his sister back in his life but due to Jim Gordon’s interference, Alice fell tragically to her death.

The very memory had Jervis seething with anger. He was visibly glaring at the blank wall when he heard a beeping noise. This made him glance over his shoulder but as soon as he saw those sinister green eyes, the anger deflated immediately.

“Sheesh you look like yer gonna kill someone.” Jerome commented with a smirk.

Jervis turned all the way around to face the redhead. “How is Jonathan?”

Jerome leaned against the open cell door, twirling an ID badge between his gloved fingers. “Alive and high off drugs. Let’s hope the kid doesn’t get addicted to that shit.”

A sigh of relief pushed past Jervis’s lips. “I….it was most unfortunate things turned out the way they did. I never meant for Jonathan to get hurt.”

“Shoulda thought about that before you slapped a dress on him and started calling him Alice.” Jerome sneered.

“We had a deal.” Jervis snapped.

Jerome’s eyes flashed with annoyance, he pushed away from the cell door and approached the older man.

Jervis felt his heartrate pick up and he took a few steps backwards.

“Ya think I’m a crook huh? A backstabbing, two-timing piece of shit who doesn’t know how to keep their word?” Jerome’s words are cold and laced with disgust.

“No I most certainly DO NOT think that about you Mr. Valeska.” Jervis quickly bent over and bowed his head, “My apologies for upsetting you.”

Jerome stopped right in front of Jervis and smirked, “Apology accepted. Now let’s get back to our business transaction.” He reached into the folds of his shirt and retrieved a familiar silver pocket watch. He dangled the chain from his fingers and held it up, “Gotta say….I ain’t easily impressed Jervis but you…You fucking blew my mind with how you worked Jonathan over.”

Jervis stood up and eyed his pocket watch. “Such high praise, thank you. I trust you’re satisfied with my abilities now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess you proved me wrong. You can hypnotize ANYONE.” Jerome shoved the watch against Jervis’s chest. “Didn’t think you could actually get Jonathan to fall for ya. Un-fucking believable… A kid like him falling for a rapist pig.”

Jervis grabbed his watch and huffed up angrily at the remark. “I am NO rapist. I already explained to you that this is all suggestive. I can only hypnotize people to do things they secretly want to do, buried, subconscious desires are what I tap in to.”

“Yeah? And tapping young men is just a perk?” Jerome crossed his arms with a smug grin.

“Absolutely not! I’ve never loved anyone besides Alice but….Mr. Crane is special. I love him and I shouldn’t have done those things to him…” Jervis’s expression softened, he was remorseful for his actions against Jonathan.

“Pfft, know what else love is? Obsession. Infatuation. Lust. Attachment. Yearning. Fondness.” Jerome rolled his eyes, “You and half the inmates here in Arkham ‘love’ Jonathan Crane, staff included. But enough of this mushy bullshit. I came here to deliver your watch and congratulate you on a job well done. Ya did it Jervis! Ya got the kid to fall for you in spite of the fucked up shit you did to him.” Jerome slapped his hand against Jervis’s shoulder, a little too hard.

Jervis flinched at the touch and nodded, “Thank you…”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” Jerome reached out and grabbed Jervis by the collar of his shirt. He pulled him close until their faces were nose-to-nose. “I might have gave the order but you carried it out and that dress thing, holy fucking shit Jervis.... I thought I was fucked up.”

Jervis trembled slightly under Jerome’s grip but he didn’t attempt to pull away; that would only entice the beast more. He stared into the other male’s eyes and remained silent. It was true, he couldn’t deny something was detrimentally wrong with his mental health… Yet he felt awful for what he did to Jonathan. Part of him wished he had said no to Jerome’s proposition but the idea of escape, and a chance to have Jonathan all to himself, was far too appealing to refuse.

Satisfied by Jervis’s silence, Jerome shoved the other male away. “Tomorrow night Tortuga will be on your floor.”

Jervis stumbled slightly and he quickly adjusted his top hat and pressed the creases down in his shirt. “Understood. What of Jonathan Crane?”

“He’ll be on the same floor, further down the hallway probably. Grab him and then come find me. We’re busting outta this shit hole but don’t’ forget….a favor for a favor.” Jerome quirked an eyebrow, “Jonathan and Gordon.”

“For the whereabouts of Jeremiah Valeska. Yes, the final part of our deal. I will follow through Mr. Valeska.”

“Oh I know you will. Toodles.” Jerome pressed two fingers to his own mouth and pretended to blow a kiss to Jervis. With that, the redhead exited the cell.

One of the guards closed the door behind Jerome and locked it.

Jervis sighed and cursed under his breath. He wanted to see Jonathan and explain his actions…. Maybe there was a chance he could beg for forgiveness.

Maybe.

The next day, as Jerome predicted, Miss Peabody and Hugo Strange paid Jonathan Crane a visit in administrative segregation. They questioned Jonathan up and down about his mental wellbeing and the young man responded to each question with gusto and enthusiasm. Jonathan explained that he was under a great deal of stress when he pushed Tortuga and fled his cell; he said the guard was fine and on her feet when he last saw her. He knew nothing about Jervis and Tortuga’s assault because he was in the kitchen, dealing with his bad memories and stress by cutting. Jonathan pointed out that he did not intend to kill himself; he just wanted to cut and bleed away the pain.

Peabody and Hugo are hesitant but they had other matters to attend to, things that involved Indian Hill. They allow Jonathan to return to general population but with increased supervision from both guards and orderlies.

Jonathan was relieved to leave solitary, that and he wasn’t strapped to a bed anymore. He was released right before noon, meaning he could head to the cafeteria for lunch hour.  He got in line and grabbed a tray of food, which included spaghetti and garlic bread, a favorite of his. Jonathan took a seat at the nearest table and attacked his food in a ravenous fashion; they had crappy food down in solitary, so this was an upgrade.

“J-Johnny?” said a female voice.

Jonathan looked up from his tray and turned around in his seat. “Ziggy?” He noticed the woman was alone. “Where’s Smeagz?”

“He’s in solitary for biting a guard’s hand.” Ziggy averted her gaze and fidgeted nervously.

“What’s wrong Ziggy?” Jonathan gave up on his meal and focused all his attention on the woman.

“I…I have a secret….a bad secret.” Ziggy started scratching her fingernails into her right arm, hard enough to leave red welts.

“Hey, come here. Stop it.” Jonathan gently took her hand to prevent her from injuring herself. “You can tell me.”

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Ziggy lifted her gaze to meet Jonathan’s.

“Promise.” Jonathan nodded.

_Ziggy and Smeagz were playing a game of hide-and-seek, well into the evening hours. Both had learned to pick the locks to their cell doors months ago and so far, nobody caught on to the sneaky siblings. They never caused trouble for anybody and often they would sneak into the cafeteria for some extra snacks. However, this was a hide-and-seek game and Smeagz was hiding in one of the storage closets while his sister searched high and low for him._

_Eventually, Ziggy lost interest and she decided to pursue a late night snack. She was in the cafeteria when she heard footsteps approaching. Not wanting to get in trouble, Ziggy darted into the pantry and hid beneath shelves of pots and pans. She could hear some familiar voices and some not-so-familiar. There was one voice in particular that stood out, one that was easily recognizable: Jerome Valeska, AKA the ‘King’._

_Ziggy remained quiet while everyone spoke in the other room. She heard a man shouting and begging for his life…. This filled Ziggy with anxiety and she did her best to remain quiet. After another painful cry, the man apparently calmed down and a conversation took place between him and Jerome._

_“Hmm….so yer sayin’ you can hypnotize ANYONE?” Jerome said._

_“Y-yes….I can.”_

_“You can make them do WHATEVER you want? Tricks? Tell the truth? Fall in love?” Jerome inquired._

_“All of the above! Whatever you need me to do, I can get it done Mr. Valeska.”_

_“Hmm….Alright, prove it.” Jerome said._

_“H-how?”_

_There is a short pause._

_“Johnny boy seems to hate you…. Get him to fall in love with you, hell, doesn’t have to be love. Get him to like you in the slightest and I’ll believe ya! We got a deal Hatter?”_

_Ziggy peeked around the pantry door to see Jerome Valeska holding his hand out to a man she kind of recognized; it was that strange older man that followed Jonathan Crane around all the time. What was it… Jervis or something? Ziggy wasn’t sure but she knew she saw him before._

_Jervis raised his hand and took Jerome’s, “Deal.”_

Jonathan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Ziggy….are you sure? It was Jerome and Jervis talking?”

Ziggy nodded, “Yes, yes, I swear! They were talking about you Johnny!”

Jonathan was watching Ziggy closely and as her mouth moved to confirm what she saw, he noticed a flash of red in the background. Ziggy’s words sounded like a far off echo and suddenly, everything began to move in slow motion until coming to a halt.

Every single inmate and staff member stood motionless.

Warm, fleshy statues frozen in time.

Jonathan could hear blood rushing through his ears and he slowly looked around at his unusual surroundings. Before he knew it, Jonathan was standing up from his seat and moving around Ziggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~
> 
> Surprise~
> 
> Expect the great escape in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized writing indicates Jonathan talking to himself (or to his Scarecrow persona)

Time stood still.

Jonathan walked around motionless inmates, going straight to the center of the room where Jerome often perched on his favorite table, like it was some kind of throne. 

From his peripheral vision, the brunette spotted one of those aluminum walking canes, the kind with a 4 point grip base. Without thinking, he grabbed the cane and continued his advance on a familiar redhead.

Everything and everyone began to slowly move again.

Jerome happened to look up when Jonathan approached him. "Johnny b-"

The base of the cane collided into Jerome's face.

Jonathan's voice was primal as he screamed at Jerome. He raised the cane above his head.

Blood poured from Jerome's mouth and when he saw the cane, he smiled, revealing a mouthful of bloodstained teeth. 

This time Jonathan swung the cane like a baseball bat, hitting the left side of Jerome's face.

The bleeding inmate fell off the table and he rolled onto his back, laughing the entire time. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Guards and orderlies are shouting around.

The other inmates are riled up by the bloody violence and they start cheering Jonathan Crane on.

Hysterical laughter reaches Jonathan's ears, fueling his rage even more. He raised the cane a 3rd time but stopped when a guard threatened to taser him. He whipped around quickly and threw the cane at the guard.

The guard shouted in surprise and raised his arms to block the object.

Jonathan climbed over Jerome and he gripped the redhead by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Johnny, keep it comin'~" Jerome cooed.

Jonathan balled up his fist and he started punching Jerome in the face.

More blood spilled across the floor and Jonathan ended up cutting his hand on Jerome's teeth. He didn't care. He was numb to everything except for the murderous hate and anger inside his heart. 

Jerome cackled through the entire attack, his face was already starting to swell and there was a gash across his cheekbone where the cane cut into him. 

Additional guards rushed into the cafeteria and when they saw Jonathan mauling another inmate, they immediately advanced on him.

Knowing their fun play date was drawing to an end, Jerome reached up and snatched Jonathan's wrist.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jonathan shouted.

"Countin' on it babe." Jerome slid his other hand against the back of Jonathan's head, grabbing a fistful of hair. He yanked Jonathan down and aggressively kissed him, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. 

The action shocks Jonathan and for a brief moment he's freezes up.

Jerome pushed something into Jonathan's mouth, carefully tucking it underneath his tongue. 

2 guards grab Jonathan and pry him away from Jerome's grip.

3 other guards drag Jerome to his feet and they put a restraint jacket on him.

Jerome spits out a mouthful of blood and saliva while they strap the jacket on him. He doesn't fuss and seemingly appears cheerful, in spite of his marred face. 

They escort Jerome Valeska to the infirmary while Jonathan is taken upstairs to a secure wing. They would've thrown him in administrative segregation had all the cells not been preoccupied; this was the next best option. 

Hearing voices and shuffling feet, Jervis Tetch glanced up. As outlined in Arkham protocol, inmates on the secure floor were allowed 3 showers per week. This was one of those days where a handful of orderlies would take Jervis to a private shower stall, however, the group paused in the middle of the hallway. 

Jonathan emerges around a corner with his hands behind his back. He is in handcuffs and 1 of the guards holds a taser near his backside, should he attempt to harm anyone else. 

"Mr. Crane?!" Jervis called out, he can see blood on the brunette's uniform and it filled him with worry. 

Jonathan didn't look up.

"Jonathan?" Jervis said in a softer tone. He watched the other inmate and guards as they advanced down the hallway, growing closer with each step. Jervis had his hands handcuffed in front of him and being unable to resist, he reached out to touch Jonathan's arm. 

The light graze against his arm filled Jonathan with disgust. He turned to face Jervis and reared his head back.

Before Jervis can react, he felt a blunt force smash into his face, making everything flash white.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A guard yelled and he shoved his taser against Jonathan's side.

The brunette gasped and he collapsed onto the hallway floor, his body twitched as painful jolts of electricity surged through him.

Something warm enveloped Jervis's face and it took him a moment to realize Jonathan had just headbutted him; he was bleeding from both nostrils. 

An orderly lightly dabbed a tissue against Jervis's nose.

"Jonathan...." Jervis shoved the orderly against the guard who was tasering Jonathan.

The guard looked up and accidentally tasered the orderly when he tried to prevent him from falling.

Everyone panics and shouts, this could be a potential lawsuit. They grab the orderly and try to help him to his feet. 

Jervis had enough time to kneel down by Jonathan's side. He leaned over the younger male and whispered, "I'm sorry for all of the awful and terrible things I did to you Jonathan."

"....Leave me alone." Jonathan mumbled.

The words hurt and they burn their way into Jervis's heart. He wanted to touch Jonathan, hold him, rock him him to sleep as they'd done numerous times. He couldn't stand to see his beloved in pain, pain that he inflicted. "Please...forgive me. What can I do to make it right?..." Jervis brushed the back of his hand against the younger male's back.

Jonathan flinched.

Jervis's hand recoiled. 

The guards hoist Jonathan to his feet and half-drag, half-carry the brunette down to his cell.

"Don't be rough with Mr. Crane!" Jervis snapped angrily. 

"That's enough outta ya. Go on Tetch, unless ya wanna skip out on shower time." An orderly barked; he had noise canceling headphones on and couldn't hear anything Jervis said.

Jervis nodded and his shoulders slumped. He lowered his head in quiet shame and allowed the orderlies to escort him to the private shower stalls.

Jonathan is guided to his cell but not without receiving an elbow to his face. It caused his left eye to water up and he grunted from the pain. They removed the handcuffs and shoved him hard, only to slam the door afterwards. He stumbled and face planted into a cold cement floor. It doesn't bother him, his face already hurts. He closed his eyes and laid there for a couple minutes, needing time to gather his thoughts.

Jerome Valeska.

Jervis Tetch.

Both are dead to Jonathan and when he got out - if he got out - he'd make the 2 men suffer for their deceitful actions. 

That's when Jonathan remembered the kiss and how Jerome pushed something into his mouth. Jonathan sat up and he reached under his tongue, gripping something small and soft. He looked at it and realized it was a piece of paper, folded up multiple times. Curious, Jonathan began to unfold it. 

It was Jonathan's list of items to make a highly reactive liquid - a bomb.

"Hm..." Jonathan doesn't know what to make of the unusual gesture, that is, until he turned the note over.

**Tonight**

Jonathan blinked as he read the single word over; it was clearly Jerome's handwriting. There was a crude smiley face drawn underneath the word, including an arrow. He stood up and glanced around his cell in search of....Well, he didn't know just yet. Whoever stayed in the cell prior to Jonathan must've been older. There was a collection of 90s memorabilia, ranging from beanie babies to posters of old pop stars. He recognized some, others he didn't. Jonathan walked around in the structure, only to pause when he saw a weird, somewhat creepy, cartoon poster. The cat - mole? - creature had a peculiar crooked smile, almost like the smiley face on the back of the note. Maybe he was going out on a limb but.... Jonathan reached up and gripped the corners of the poster. He peeled it off and his jaw dropped when he saw what was hidden behind. 

Somebody dug a 24 inch by 24 inch space inside the concrete wall, however that was possible. Inside the space was a crate of lab chemicals and instruments, including a folded up uniform.

Wait.

Jonathan picked up what he thought was a uniform.

A burlap mask fell to the floor.

It's the Scarecrow mask.

Jonathan was sitting at the edge of his bed, eyes focused on the corner of the room where the mask lay. He eyes it, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. Jerome Valeska planned this, he KNEW which cell Jonathan would be placed in to....But how did he anticipate Jonathan's violent outburst?

Ziggy.

Innocent, trusting Ziggy; give her a chocolate pudding and she'd do anything.

Jonathan's blood boiled and he chewed on his right thumb nail, glaring at the mask, pretending it was Jerome standing there. He'd been manipulated by the redhead AGAIN. "Fucking asshole..." he grumbled.

_"You're wasting time."_

Jonathan stiffened. The deep, low whisper came from the Scarecrow mask. Maybe he really was crazy but Jonathan answered, "I'm not going to help him... He can build is own damn bomb."

No eerie whisper, no response. 

A sigh of relief left his mouth.

Hands wrap around Jonathan's throat and he's shoved down against the bed.

Jonathan squeaked in surprise and he stared up in the Scarecrow mask but he - it - lacked eyes. It was as though someone was wearing the costume but where eyes should be, there was nothing; just 2 black voids that bore themselves into Jonathan's soul. 

_"You'd rather stay here in Arkham? Belittled by staff and inmates...what a pathetic life you've chosen." The hands let go of Jonathan's neck and Scarecrow takes a step back._

Jonathan rubbed his neck and sat back up on the bed. "I don't want anything to do with Jerome or Jervis... If there was another alternative-"

_"There is NO other alternative, you already know this."_

Jonathan bit down on his bottom lip and he glowered at the floor. "It will take time....but I'll figure out how to escape on my own. I refuse to aid Jerome in his plans for Gotham, I won't do it." 

_Scarecrow shakes it's head, "Poor wittle Johnny got his wittle feewings hurt."_

"Shut the hell up." Jonathan growled.

_"He's gotta cry about it now and throw his temper tantrums. Wahh, wahh, wahh....Grow the fuck up kid."_

Jonathan lunged at the otherworldly being. 

_Scarecrow grabbed Jonathan by his shirt and he lifted the male up from the floor. "I am YOUR creation Jonathan. You made me what I am today but you still haven't reached your full potential yet."_

Jonathan kicked and struggled, "Put me down!"

_"Know what the difference is between us?" Scarecrow pulled Jonathan close, pressing it's forehead to Jonathan's own. "I don't feel anything...and you feel EVERYTHING. You keep allowing compassion into your heart and it disrupts your focus, hinders your work."_

Jonathan doesn't see eyes but he can feel Scarecrow's gaze burning into his face. "I...I can choose to be kind when I see it fit. I can-"

_"WAS YOUR FATHER KIND WHEN HE WAS RAPING YOU?!" Scarecrow roared, "WAS GIANT KIND WHEN HE RAPED YOU IN YOUR CELL?! HOW ABOUT JEROME WHEN HE MARKED YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL? OR HOW JERVIS HYPNOTIZED YOU SO HE COULD MOLEST YOU?! TELL ME, WERE ANY OF THEM BEING KIND TO YOU JONATHAN?! WHERE'S YOUR COMPASSION NOW!!!!!"_

A loud sob shook Jonathan's lithe frame. He stopped struggling against Scarecrow's grip and cried hot tears. "What do I do?" 

_Scarecrow slowly lowered Jonathan to the floor. It let go of the shirt and reached up, gently stroking fingers through the brunette's hair. "Become me again.... BE the Scarecrow once more and accomplish what you set out to do."_

Jonathan wiped the tears away and he eventually stopped trembling. He looked up at Scarecrow and asked quietly, "What was it again?"

_"To bring Gotham to it's knees. To have every citizen know TRUE fear."_

"But Jerome...." Jonathan looked down.

_Scarecrow cupped Jonathan's chin and tilted it upward. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself. Understood?"_

Jonathan nodded.

_Scarecrow pointed to the chemicals in the storage space. "This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some...clear your head."_

"Clear my head. Yes." Jonathan went over to the hole in the wall and retrieved the crate. He started laying everything out on the bed, organizing the chemicals by atomic weight. He stopped and glanced over towards the folded up mask in the corner of the room. 

Jonathan walked over and picked up the Scarecrow mask. He ran his fingers over it and then slipped it on over his head. 

Hours pass and it's late in the night when an orderly radios for a guard. Apparently Jervis won't listen and he refuses to stay in his bunk. Vanessa, a female guard, walks down the hallway towards Jervis's cell. She's wearing cherry red headphones, with 80s music blasting away at high volume; there's a sign on the cell door that warns about keeping one's ears covered while interacting with the inmate inside. Keys find their way into the lock and the cell door is pushed open.

Jervis turns around.

"Get back in your bunk Tetch." Vanessa said.

Jervis says something but his words are muffled by loud music.

"Don't even try hypnotizing me I can't hear a word you're saying." The guard steps up to Jervis.

Jervis's lips twitch in irritation and he makes a gesture by sliding his hand across his throat. Then he yells REALLY loud "I'm not talking to you!"

The guard blinks impatiently, she could barely hear Jervis's words. 

"I'm talking to her." Jervis points over the guard's shoulder.

Vanessa turns around and gasps when she sees a 2nd female guard. "Jeez! Tortuga, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Tortuga doesn't say anything.

"Wait...where the hell are your headphones?" Vanessa asks in a worried tone.

Tortuga steps forward and slashes the other guard's neck with a kitchen blade. She closed her eyes when blood sprayed her face and uniform. 

Vanessa gasps and makes gurgling noises, falling to the floor and clutching her neck.

Jervis smiles and watches her collapse.

Tortuga looks at Jervis, "Did I do it right?"

"Right as rain in the plain in Spain." Jervis tucked his hands behind his back and walked past the fallen guard and out the cell door. He walks down the hall, glancing down at the dead guards lining the hallway floor.

Tortuga follows Jervis close behind with a bloody knife in one hand, keys in the other. 

Jervis locates Jonathan Crane's cell and knocks 2 times. "Knock knock called the cock! Time to rise and wield your scythe."

Tortuga unlocks Jonathan Crane's cell door and opens it to reveal a man kneeling over a steel prison toilet; he's wearing a brown burlap sack over his face. 

Jonathan speaks in a deep voice, an octave lower then his normal tone. "I fear I will require a moment more Mr. Tetch." He doesn't turn to acknowledge the older man. He uses a dropper to dispense chemicals into the dark liquid bubbling inside the toilet.

Jervis notices the mask and the change in his beloved's voice... It worries him but due to time constraints, he urges Jonathan to hurry. "Our moment is fleeting! My dear Mr. Crane. It's wings desperately beating." 

Jonathan glances at Tetch while dropping something into the toilet. Jonathan shields his face and turns away momentarily.

A small explosion took place inside the toilet.

Jervis flinches back and also covers his face during the explosion.

After the smoke settles, Jonathan leans over and spoons some of the black bubbling liquid into an empty mason jar.

Jervis watches in apprenhension.

Jonathan fills the jar and looks up at Jervis. "There now! Scarcely a drop spilled." He stands up.

Jervis smiles.

Jonathan walks past Jervis and out the door. "Shall we Mr. Tetch?"

"Let us be at pains Mr. Crane." Jervis follows the younger male.

The combustible liquid is poured over the lock on a steel door with yellow and black arrows; a neon green skull is painted in the center. The lock malfunctions and explodes within seconds of coming in contact with the substance.

Jervis, Jonathan, and Tortuga silently wait.

Jerome kicks the steel doors open and steps out through a cloud of smoke, an unamused look on his face. The alarms start going off throughout the building. The redhead lifted his left arm and pulled back the sleeve, checking a watch that wasn't there. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. When I say 3 hairs past a freckle gentleman-" He lifted his gaze and looked at the others, "-and I do NOT mean 5 hairs past. Let's do better next time, hmm?"

Jervis lifted a finger and approached Jerome. "Mind both P's and Q's Valeska, we are not your militia to be beckened and called." Jervis clasped his hands together in front of his waist.

Jonathan rocks his head from side to side, approaching Jerome in a menacing manner. "I DREAD to think where you'd be without us."

Jerome grins real big and his eyes light up with excitment. He faces Jonathan as he approaches.

Jervis grows nervous and quickly intervenes. "Boys, boys let's um, not squabble too early! In all partnership, there will be plenty of time to stab each other in the backs later!" Jervis looks from Jerome to Jonathan, "But for now, stick to Jerome's plan and everyone will get what they want."

Jerome's grin faultered.

Jonathan looks at Jervis, "An earthly kingdom of terror."

Jervis looks back at Jonathan, "A piece of Gotham pie, both sky and high!"

"That's the spirit boys! Think big and kinky~" Jerome winks at Jervis before smirking. Jerome stepped forward, squeezing in between the two men, but pausing when he see's Tortuga. His smile instantly fades.

Unblinking, Tortuga stands perfectly still.

"And lose the weirdo! She's giving me the heebie-jeebies." Jerome says, shoulders lifting as though he got the chills. He looked the guard up and down suspiciously.

Jervis turns to face Tortuga and smiles. "Your work is done my dear. Your race all run."

"Glad to be of help." Tortuga walks up to Jerome and hands him the keys.

Jerome raises both eyebrows in surprise and takes the offered keys.

Tortuga steps back, pauses, lifts the knife to her own neck, and slides it across the warm flesh. She gasps and chokes on her own blood, falling to the hallway floor with a thud.

Jerome is grinning from ear-to-ear.

Jervis giggles.

Jonathan says nothing.

"Much better!" Jerome smiles and takes off walking, stepping over Tortuga's body and twirling the keys in his right hand. "Now, to free the rest of our cronies and blow this pop stand."

Jerome releases the inmates; most of Arkham staff is either dead or hiding from the deranged inmates.

Among the chaotic mess outside, Jerome strolls through crowds of inmates.

Jervis and Jonathan follow behind Jerome, walking side-by-side.

Jerome does funny hand gestures and makes faces, causing some of the inmates to howl with laughter and cheer their 'king' on. When the trio cross Arkham gates, Jerome turns around and does a dramatic bow; the inmates scream Jerome's name. Jerome turns around and raises his hand to the sky, "Onward march!"

The inmates follow him and flood through the gates.

Jervis reaches over and touches Jonathan's arm. "Mr. Crane?"

Jonathan pulls his arm away and distances himself by a few more feet. 

The gesture saddens Jervis. He lowers his hand to his side and looks ahead when he notices a flashy limousine waiting by the curb. 

"Ozzy's got style." Jerome commented. He opens up the back door and slams his hand against the top of the vehicle, "Chop chop boys! Times a waistin'." 

Jervis climbs into the back first.

Jonathan is the 2nd one to get into the limousine.

Jerome slides into the seat and slams the door shut. 

The vehicle slips away into the night, right before dozens of GCPD patrol cars pulled up to Arkham Aslyum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate 1 or 2 more chapters to wrap up this lovely, romantic story~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my favorite images included down below just because I love Jonathan Crane so much~ Got a thing for tormented characters if you haven't caught on yet xD

Oswald Cobblepot stood outside his father's property, near the front entrance made of black iron gates. It's late, cold, and the dark clouds above are engorged, ready to rain down on Gotham any second. 

The limousine is in sight and the headlights make their way up the perfectly paved road, outlined by decadent shrubs and flowers; courtesy of Oswald, his father loved peony roses and his mother lilies. 

As they near the gates, Jerome draped his arm around Jonathan's shoulders and purposely held him close. 

The gesture doesn't appear to faze the younger male and any emotion he's feeling is hidden behind the burlap mask. 

"Good job with the explosives back there Mr. Chemist, kinda didn't think you were gonna pull through." Jerome danced his gloved fingers down Jonathan's left arm.

"Your praise is unnecessary." Jonathan stated in that unnaturally deep voice of his.

Jervis stared ahead, watching Jerome and Jonathan from the corner of his eye. His hands rested on his knees but his right visibly twitched, he didn't approve of Jerome touching Jonathan Crane.

"Okay, fine. So uh, you still mad at us?" Jerome asked.

Jervis stiffened up in his seat.

Jonathan doesn't say anything right away. He considers the question, considers the lies and betrayal, and how he was used in more then one way. There's a familiar burning sensation in his chest but he's quick to snuff it out. He shrugged and shook his head, "No."

A wide and excited smile curled Jerome's scarred mouth. "HAHA! That's what I like to hear Johnny boy! Let the unpleasantness between us become a thing of the past eh?" He gave Jonathan's shoulder a squeeze.

Jonathan is quiet.

Jervis wants to feel relief by the answer but part of him knows it to be untrue. That anger he saw in Jonathan's eyes when they met in the hallway... it was imprinted into his memory. It wasn't just anger that was present.... There was agony and unadulterated hatred, the very memory squeezed Jervis's heart, making it hurt. He glanced down where Jerome's hand rested.

Seeing the sideways glance, Jerome smirked a little and planted a kiss against the side of Jonathan's cheek -where it would be had it not been covered by the mask. "Johnny I'm gonna have to ask you for another favor~" 

The vehicle comes to a gradual halt.

Jervis hastily opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle for the sake of avoiding Jerome's smug behavior. He feared he might snap and say something that could potentially set the redhead off. As much as he wanted to grab Johnny and pull him away from Jerome's grasp, he knew he couldn't lay hands on the brunette; doing so might result in pushing Jonathan further away. 

"Evening Mr. Hatter." Oswald raised an eyebrow at how quickly Jervis removed himself from the vehicle, not that he could blame him... Being alone in a car with Jerome Valeska would be terrifying. 

"Oswald Cobblepot, my, my, my. You're a sight for sore eyes." Jervis looked the man up and down, admiring the black suit jacket with a purple wool vest underneath. He was eager to get out of the Arkham prison uniform.

Jonathan didn't respond to Jerome's comment, instead he tried to scoot across the seat and follow Jervis out the door.

Jerome grabbed Jonathan's right wrist and squeezed tightly. "Is that a yes?"

Jonathan paused and he craned his neck around to stare at Jerome. 

The grip tightened around his wrist, causing one of the bones to pop.

_There is nothing to fear but fear itself._

An otherworldly voice echoed inside Jonathan's head. He recalled the words....recalled the conversation back at Arkham.

_Become me again.... BE the Scarecrow._

"It's a yes Mr. Valeska, I will aid you in your pursuit of Jeremiah." 

Indignation flashes in Jerome's eyes, only to be replaced with mock amusement. "Yer a clever little shit.... Haven't even laid out my plans yet." Jerome didn't let go but he did reach up his other hand and cupped Jonathan's masked face. "You remind me of _him._ "

Jonathan nodded. "You've mentioned that, a number of times." 

"Really? Huh, Sorry. The old noodle's still a little al dente post thaw." Jerome's eyes wander up and down Jonathan's face, "Hmm..... I like you better without the mask, hides too much of yer pretty face." With that, the redhead let go of Jonathan and climbed out of the vehicle.

The comment puzzles Jonathan however, he's familiar with Jerome's manipulative nature; charm was just another tactic for him to trick others. He followed suit and stepped out of the vehicle on Jervis's side. He saw the hatted man and Oswald engaged in discussion.

Jerome kicked the door shut, making it slam loudly.

Everyone besides Jonathan jumped at the sound.

"Ozzy! Were you too busy to come pick us up yourself?" Jerome walked around the front of the vehicle.

Oswald ignored the anxiety coursing through his body and he did his best to feign a polite smile. "My apologies, I was in fact busy, making the necessary preparations for your arrival." Oswald stepped to the side and motioned to his home, "Regarding the meeting, I've taken the liberty of hiring a caterer-"

"Eh, that's not happening tonight." Jerome interrupted, "Besides everyone ain't here. I gotta get the invites out." Jerome smirked when he saw Oswald's confused expression. "Jervis and I got important matters to attend to."

Jervis's attention snapped to Jerome. "We do?" 

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, did ya forget already? Thought you wanted to take a jab at Jim Gordon."

That's right. Jervis almost forgot about his revenge ploy involving the detective.... How could he be so callous? Oh, he knew the answer already. Jervis turned his gaze on Jonathan Crane. "And what of Mr. Crane?"

Jonathan glared at Jervis, as though offended by the concern.

"A kingdom of terror right?" Jerome smiled but there was nothing friendly about it. "Oz, the limousine is too flashy. Get us 2 cars, none of that shiny new crap yer so fond of."

Oswald nodded, "Very well. Let me make a call." He retrieved his cell phone and turned away.

Jonathan glanced at Jerome. "Fear gas, I'm going to need some things from my home."

"Yeah I know, that's why yer gettin' a car while Jervis keeps the GCPD busy." Jerome turned his attention to Jervis. "Alright hat head, what cha got planned?"

Jervis was internally relieved Jonathan would be far away from Jerome, he couldn't stand to see the way Jerome looked at the younger male; hungry, like a cat eyeing a mouse, patiently waiting to pounce. "Ah, I've got a wicked plan in creation. Please, take me to the nearest news station." 

 

* * *

 

 

Gotham is under siege by Jervis Tetch, who utilized a popular news station to broadcast his hypnosis across the city. Hundreds of people stood atop buildings, patiently waiting for the hour to strike when they would jump. If somebody tried to save them, they would jump without hesitation; a couple dozen people already jumped to their deaths. It was Jim Gordon, with the help of Harvey Bullock, who located the Mad Hatter and put an end to his mind control. Gotham citizens saved each other and they were free afterwards. 

Jim handcuffed Jervis but not after getting a violent punch in; he was justifiably angry, he almost lost his partner and best friend.

The GCPD transport truck arrives and they put a special mask on Jervis Tetch to muffle his voice. Still handcuffed, they place the Mad Hatter inside and escort him to Arkham Asylum. 

Either the roads are uneven or the truck needs shocks, but Jervis curses under his breath from the shaky ride; hands and ankles are cuffed, the mask is uncomfortably tight around his face. His thoughts traveled to Jonathan Crane and he hoped the boy was safe. Jerome didn't really give them any time to talk to one another but it wasn't as though Scarecrow was much of a talker.... Jervis definitely noticed the new persona, it was quite the opposite of the fragile Jonathan he'd come to know and love. 

Love. 

Jervis only _ever_ loved Alice, and for awhile, Jonathan WAS his precious Alice. 

But it was wrong.

All of it was wrong.

What he initially tried to replace failed... He discovered he loved Jonathan as he was, outside the Alice persona. His fidgety hands and quick glances when he was nervous. How his eyebrows furrowed together when he was in deep concentration. The way his face glowed when he was talking about something that personally interested him. Then there was that rare, genuine, soft smile that he gave if something or someone pleased him; solving an equation, receiving an gift, a funny joke, figuring out who the murderer was in a crime series before they revealed the identity at the end. Jervis missed that, he actually missed Arkham and his friendship with Jonathan before-

The truck came to a sudden halt.

Jervis's body flung back and he hit the wall with a hard thud. He turned his head and looked through a steel mesh wall, eyes widening when he saw a shadowy figure approaching the truck from the front. The older man gasped, his smile hidden behind the mask.

 The driver climbed out of the driver's side to confront the individual.

Scarecrow, now dawning his complete costume from head-to-toe, raised his left arm and sprayed the driver with a purple gas.

The driver covered his face to shield himself, however, he unknowingly inhaled fear gas. It took affect immediately and when the driver lowered his hands, he saw a horrifying monster standing in front of him. "AHHHHH!!!!!" The driver screamed in fear and he took off running down the street.

Scarecrow walked to the back of the transport truck.

Jervis squirmed in his seat with excitement and he looked up when the double-doors are pulled open to reveal Jerome Valeska and Jonathan Crane.

Jerome stepped up onto the platform and moved his hands down his body to showcase his attire. "How do you like the new threads?"

Jervis nodded eagerly.

"Dawww, speechless I know." Jerome smirked and walked up to the other male. He reached behind Jervis and unlatched the mask, only to tear it off his face.

The mask made a hissing noise as it was removed.

Jervis's gasped and inhaled a deep breath, that thing was suffocating to wear.

"You look a fright Mr. Tetch." Scarecrow said, while stepping onto the platform and approaching Jervis. He knelt down in front of him and set down a pair of clothing next Jervis's side. He went about to unlocking the restraints on his ankles and wrists.

"Somewhat lame my dear Mr. Crane, but I do confess pure joy at besting Jimmy boy with our ploy~" Jervis giggled with delight.

Jerome tossed the mask aside and turned around to face the other 2 men. "Yeah, yeah, ya did a great job keeping Gordon occupied." Jerome waved his hand dismissively. "Meanwhile, Crane got his fear gas." Jerome pointed to Scarecrow while the other gloved hand pointed to himself, "I got my information. Everything is going according to my plan but, no time to pull average gentleman, we have fish to fry." Jerome moved towards to the doors but paused and turned around. "And by fish I mean faces..." Jerome's eyebrows furrowed, "Or.... feet?"

Jervis and Scarecrow looked at one another.

Jerome shrugged and threw his hands up in the air, "Gahhh something fun to fry!" He jumped off the truck, doing a left twirl as he landed. A menacing smile painted his lips as he grabbed the handles, "Buckle up~" He slammed the doors shut.

Scarecrow lifted Jervis's top hat and placed it on the older man's lap.

Jerome enthusiastically skipped over to the driver's side. He slapped his hand against the side of the vehicle before hopping in and yelling out, "ALL ABOARD!!!"

Jervis took his hat and mumbled a low 'Thank you' before putting it on. He looked over as Jerome shouted and shifted the vehicle in drive.

"Ooooh I'm coming~" Jerome snarled dangerously.

The transport truck sped off, Jerome Valeska's laughter echoing through the dark streets of Gotham.

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome called a mandatory brunch meeting at Oswald's family home.

A variety of half-humans and escaped Arkham inmates are seated around the table. It was as unusual as it gets.

"Back when I was in Arkham, I came up with a plan to turn this city into a madhouse and now I am on the _cusp_ of making that happen but I need help from all of-" Jerome pointed a gloved hand across the table, "Put all questions on ice until the end."

Victor Fries lowered his hand.

Jerome turned his attention to Oswald. "Mr. Oswald, thank you for doing you part in hosting us today."

Oswald smiled, "Anything for an old friend." His words are somewhat forced.

"Mmm...Crane." Jerome looked at Scarecrow, "Where are we at with the...you know what."

"It's coming along.... _dreadfully_." Scarecrow said.

"Ooooh fun worthy~ Excellent!" Jerome's gaze shifted to Victor Fries. "Freeze. Iceman. Yer a science guy. We're gonna need a lab, a big one."

Victor nodded, "Easy enough."

"Hmm, now all we need is Mr. Tetch to return with some very important information and-" Jerome slammed a closed fist against the table, "USE THE TONGS CARL!"

The angry outburst made a few people jump, Oswald included.

Carl flinched and he nodded, turning away to fetch a pair of tongs from the kitchen.

Firefly glanced at Carl and then looked to Jerome. "You still haven't told us how you're going to take over the underworld."

"Who says I wanna do that?" Jerome grinned, "I'm an artist. I just wanna paint the town crazy." Jerome pretended to flick his wrist as though he were holding a paint brush. "Once that happens, I could care less how you horribles rip this city apart."

Firefly quirked an eyebrow, a devious smile forming on her scarred face. "I'm in, let's do this."

"Ah, no, not yet." Jerome shook his head, "Nothing can happen until we have our one last essential ingredient."

A door creaks open and in walks Jervis Tetch. He approaches the dining table and smiles at the other guests.

Scarecrow looked away and stared at a plate of food.

The redhead looked up at Jervis. "The one thing that'll tie it all together~" Jerome's sadistic smile grew, in was inhuman how far it stretched across his face, nearly touching each ear. He motioned to an empty chair next to him.

Oswald glanced from Jervis and then to Jerome, he felt nauseated with worry. Whatever the psychopath had planned....it couldn't be good for anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

While Jerome Valeska was off 'hunting wabbits', as he so colorfully put it, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter stay behind at Oswald's home. The rest of the legion of horribles had their assigned tasks and departed the premises. 

Scarecrow found himself in Oswald's study, or rather his father as Oswald didn't seem the type to collect books on philosophy and plays. It's a humble collection but the shelves are woven with books on creative works, ranging from Shakespearean plays to philosophical teachings as far back as Aristotle. They intrigue the young man and he ponders on plucking one of the books to help pass the time; all he and Jervis had to do was wait to hear from Jerome and it was terribly boring downstairs. Having removed his left glove, he trailed a finger along worn spines.

The door opens with a soft click.

Scarecrow didn't look, he could tell by the tightening in his chest who had entered the room. "Go away."

Jervis stepped inside and closed the door. "If it's all the same I would like to have a word with you Mr. Crane." 

Scarecrow picked up his glove and slid it back on. He didn't bother turning around, "Mr. Crane isn't here right now but if you'd like to make an appointment..." 

"Jonathan, please." Jervis walked over to the book case.

Grabbing his scythe, Scarecrow turned around and raised the blade above his head, "Stop right there."

Alarmed, Jervis stopped dead in his tracks and held up both hands. "I am not here to harm, now, please lower your arm."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say. Turn around and walk out of this room." 

Jervis is distraught, the words felt like someone took a razor blade and slit his heart open. The past few days were chaotic and dangerous, he was worried something might happen to himself before declaring his feelings for the younger male. He lowered his hands to his sides, he wasn't prepared to give up. "If you'd truly wanted me dead, you would've used you scythe and chopped off my head." 

Hazel blue eyes flash with anger and his grip tightened on the scythe. 

The 2 men are at a standoff now. 

Jervis makes no attempt to move.

Scarecrow holds perfectly still. 

Unable to go through with his threat, Scarecrow lowered the blade with a frustrated sigh. "What the hell do you want Tetch?"

Jervis almost sighs in relief, for a second there he thought he was a dead man. Regaining his composure, Jervis cleared his throat. "I wish to speak to Jonathan Crane."

Scarecrow scoffed, "You are."

"No, I'm not. You're the Scarecrow and I want to speak to Jonathan." 

"Why?"

"Because he is able to feel and is the one who is real." 

"And if I decline?"

Jervis shrugged, "Then I will continue to pester, your impatience will fester."

"........" Scarecrow saw a valid point in Jervis's words. He shook his head and let the scythe lean against the bookshelf. Afterwards, he begrudgingly peeled the mask off his head. He draped the mask over his left arm and looked at the other male. "There, now say what you have to say."

A soft gasp pushed past Jervis's mouth. Since their escape, he NEVER saw Jonathan without his Scarecrow mask.... His voice sounded normal again, not that low guttural tone. He still thought Jonathan was the most beautiful man, even with the black makeup smeared across his eyes. "Arkham.....my actions back at Arkham-"

"Don't." Jonathan raised a hand to stop Jervis. "I don't want to talk about Arkham." 

"But I must apologize for it is there we have unpleasant ties."

"Unpleasant ties...." Jonathan repeated slowly, "Is that what you call molestation and rape?"

Jervis visibly winced. "N-no! I mean....what I did to you-"

"What you AND Jerome did, don't forget that part. Ziggy told everything about you and Jerome's little deal." Jonathan's voice was bitter and he wore a scowl on his face.

"Ah....it didn't quite happen that way..." Jervis averted his gaze.

"....Explain." Jonathan demanded.

"You see, Jerome bribed Ziggy to say those things to you.... He knew it would upset you and cause you to assault him shortly after." Jervis looked at his own hands and fidgeted. "He warned me to stay away from you but after showcasing my worth in utilizing hypnotism, he told me I can do whatever I want. I assumed you and Jerome were, um.... together at one point in time."

"We were NEVER together, not sexually, not romantically." Jonathan growled, the anger was flaring up again. "So what? You're saying Jerome DIDN'T throw me to the wolves? But he oh-so-conveniently looked the other way while a single wolf entered the flock?"

"No, well.... in a matter of speaking, yes. B-but-" Jervis was a blubbering mess at that point.

Jonathan stopped listening. Jervis's words sounded like distant echoes as the brunette thought about his time in Arkham. Jerome Valeska warned him about Jervis Tetch, tried to anyway, and inadvertently the redhead pushed him into the arms of Jervis. Then, Jervis used him for his own personal fuck toy, wiping out memories with just the snap of a finger. But they were never really gone... Jonathan relived everything in his dreams. From the first night Jervis had him strip and get down on all fours, to the last evening spent together where Jonathan had a dress on. In his dreams, he felt something..... something warm, something similar to happiness, a feeling he never thought he'd experience in his lifetime. 

Happiness built on a foundation of lies.

What could be more tragic then Jonathan Crane hoping to relive those joyful moments when he felt safe lying next to Jervis? Wrapped in each other's embrace and expressing how much they loved one another.

A fucked up fantasy.

Jonathan missed that fantasy and he hated himself for it.

"-and for that I'm truly, very sorry Jonathan." Jervis finished. He noticed a peculiar gaze on Jonathan's face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. If you're finished, I'd like to be left alone now." Wanting to escape the unwanted emotions, Jonathan raised his mask.

Jervis reached out and took hold of Jonathan's wrist, he didn't squeeze hard at all. "Please don't put that on. I have one more thing to say...."

Jonathan bristled with anger but remained quiet.

"I love you."

Jonathan snorts at the affectionate words, "You love Alice, I got that the first 100 fucking times you said it."

The spite in Jonathan's words shocks Jervis. "In the beginning, yes, I only loved Alice and yet....I was unaware how much I was growing to love your company outside of the Alice persona."

"Liar." Jonathan shoved Jervis's hand away.

Jervis lowered his hand, "I swear this is not a lie! The more I got to know you, the more I learned to love you. It didn't occur to me that you could possibly love me back, that's why I had to hypnotize you into THINKING you loved me. It wasn't the right way to go about it, I know... I've never had a normal relationship where I didn't manipulate it somehow. The only woman I loved hated me so much that she ran away every chance she got. I thought you would do the same too..."

Jonathan hesitated to put the mask on. He couldn't look at Jervis, nor did he want to feel sorry for him. There was no excuse for his actions, he was the worst kind of person who forced people into liking him. Jonathan didn't want to like him and he sure as hell didn't want to forgive him. It was easier to let hatred and anger consume him.

The silence is killing Jervis. He moved closer to Jonathan and in a moment of weakness, he placed his hand against the boy's left cheekbone.

The touch startles Jonathan and he jumped, the mask slipping through his fingers.

"Jonathan." Jervis pressed his hand to the other side of the boy's face. "Don't be afraid of me.... I promise, I will NEVER hypnotize you again. I feel remorse for all the pain I put you through. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me anymore, if you hate me then so be it. I won't try to change what I've created between us... But before Jerome has us embark on another dangerous mission, I have 1 question to ask you." 

Surprisingly enough, Jonathan doesn't pull away. He stared up at Jervis, his face devoid of any readable emotion. "If I answer, you'll let all of this drop? Never bring it up again?"

Jervis nods.

"Fine. Ask your question."

Jervis swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and spoke: "You're not hypnotized, I've left no after effects. With that being said, how do I make you feel?"

Jonathan replied with, "Disgust."

_Relief._

"Outrage."

_Happy._

"I hate you."

_I love you._

"I hate everything about you and what you did to me.... After this whole thing is over, I never want to see you again."

_I'm hurting inside but I want to forgive you.... Please don't leave me._

Whatever hope Jervis had left inside was diminished by Jonathan's words. Knowing this was the last time he would touch his beloved, he kept his hands against the younger male's face. He wasn't angry at Jonathan's decision but he certainly didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. Feeling dejected, he finally lowered his hands and looked away. "I understand. Thank you for being honest."

Jonathan did NOT expect Jervis to react the way he did. He felt wretched after seeing the heartbroken expression on the other. 

Jervis turned around to exit the room.

Jonathan reached out, fingers nearly touching the plaid trench coat.

A cell phone starts ringing.

The sound made both men snap their attention to the desk where Jerome left a burner phone.

Jonathan lowered his hand.

"I'll get that." Jervis said and he walked up to the mahogany desk, plucking the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

Jonathan picked up the scarecrow mask and looked down at it.

_You keep allowing compassion into your heart and it disrupts your focus, hinders your work._

The eerie voice appears to be coming from the mask.

A reminder.

Focus on work, not on matters of the heart.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Jervis ended the call and turned around.

Jonathan already had his mask on by the time the call ended. He picked up his scythe and looked at Jervis. "You're driving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I hope you don't think I'm lazy for including a few canon scenes, I tried to keep it minimal.
> 
> The next scene may or may not involve an underground labyrinth ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Jerome Valeska made his initial phone call before entering the apartment complex. He hid in the shadows of one particular dwelling, waiting as patiently as a madman could for the occupant to enter. Soon enough, a woman walked inside and put down a brown paper bag of groceries on the table. She paused when she heard footsteps behind her. 

"So tell me little Miss Proxy... Where is he?" Jerome strode across the apartment floor, left hand trailing across a metal dog crate.

The blonde haired woman turned around to face Jerome. "I'll never tell you."

"Hmm.... I don't know." Jerome glanced to the left, and then to the right. He raised his hands and quickly flicked his wrist, a switchblade clicked and appeared in his right hand. He walked up casually to the blonde woman and pressed the blade against her cheekbone. "See, I can be ....VERY persuasive."

The woman smiled and motioned with a head tilt towards the dog crate, "See that?"

Jerome glanced over his shoulder at the cage and then looked back to the blonde. "Yeah I was wondering about that.... You got like, a big dog or something?"

"No, that's how I'm going to transport you." The woman said in a tone that was completely emotionless.

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

The woman hit Jerome with her left elbow, then followed up with a right hook to the redhead's face.

Jerome grunted and immediately collapsed to the floor. Little did the stranger know, Jerome had a tracker hidden away in the folds of his clothing. He lost consciousness, with a slight grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, The Mad Hatter and Scarecrow are seated outside in an unregistered black van. 

The silence between the two men weighs heavily on Jervis and unlike his companion, he's unable to sit quietly. "A humble abode with lock and key, who might I ask, is Jerome here to see?" Jervis looked to the other.

Scarecrow shrugged, his gaze is focused on the building entrance.

"......" Unsatisfied with the answer, Jervis decides to prod for more answers. "He's looking not for a thing, but rather a missing sibling?"

Scarecrow nodded once.

"Why?" 

Scarecrow shrugged again.

"Jonathan-"

"Don't call me that." Scarecrow interrupted, there's a icy tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"My apologies." Jervis looked down at his gloved hands, which were resting on the steering wheel. Earlier that evening, Jonathan Crane made it known how he truly felt about Jervis Tetch and try as he may, the older man cannot get through to his beloved. It was as though this Scarecrow persona of his was a completely different person; emotionless, distant, and not much of a talker apparently. He understood Jonathan's feelings and why he hated him but Jervis wasn't ready to give up. He recalled the words Jonathan said to him, how much he loved him and how happy he was to have Jervis in his life. Granted, he was under hypnosis yet there was a limit to that. People have overcome hypnosis before, if they didn't want to do something they could very well say no and break the spell. It was similar to providing a mild sedative to help relax a person's nerves. Under the influence, the mind becomes receptive to suggestions and individuals are more apt to agree.

The loving, affectionate, boy was still in there, hiding behind the mask. Jervis was determined to reach him.

"Your father." Jervis said.

"What about him?" Scarecrow noticed the flicker of lights in one of the apartment windows. 

Jervis looked at the younger male, "Is he the reason why you have those scars on your wrists?"

Scarecrow visibly stiffened in his seat. He craned his neck around to stare at Jervis. "I don't know what you're talking about." He does know and he oh so terribly wants to forget how Jervis knows.

There's a darkness in Jonathan's eyes that troubles Jervis and he's aware that he's treading on dangerous territory. The older man can't help himself, he wants to talk to Johnathan, not Scarecrow. "Yes you do... I've seen your body, I've seen the scars. You have so many of them...including the new addition against both wrists. I'm the cause of that, am I not?"

Anger flashed in Scarecrow's eyes and he reached over and grabbed the collar of Jervis's coat. He yanked him forward, causing the older man to reach out and grab hold of the seat to keep steady. "WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THIS UP?!" His voice is loud and menacing.

Jervis smiled, it was a sad smile. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes with specs of brown here and there. It reminded Jervis of the ocean, crystal clear with colorful reefs dotting the sandy brown floor. There's a storm brewing in Jonathan's eyes and all Jervis wants to do is get lost in it, let the turbulent tides sweep him up and crush the life out of him. Guilt was a slow, agonizing death. Jervis wanted relief, he knew he didn't deserve it, but nothing could stop him from expressing his remorse. "I didn't know Jonathan, about your history with your father."

"Silence," Scarecrow warned.

"Had I known, I never would have hypnotized you nor made you do something against your will." 

"Stop talking." 

Jervis pushed further, "What I've done....it cannot be forgiven. I hurt you and committed heinous acts, all out of selfish desire. I am guilty of hurting you Jonathan Crane and for that, I am sorry."

"ENOUGH!" Jonathan slammed a closed fist against the car console. 

The gesture made Jervis flinch. 

At that moment in time, Jonathan realized he wasn't Scarecrow anymore. Scarecrow is NOT emotional. He let go of Jervis's collar and huffed out an irritated breath before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. He turned his attention back to the window, "So what?"

Jervis let out a sigh of relief, it was Jonathan's voice and not Scarecrow. He settled back down in his seat and stared longingly at the other male. "I love you."

Jonathan scoffed and shook his head. "I don't care."

"You said you were happy.... You said you felt loved and you cried in my arms. I never asked you to say or do any of those things." 

Jonathan turned and scowled at Jervis, of course, the burlap mask hid the expression. "I wasn't myself, you had me believing I was your dead sister."

The words cut deep. Jervis averted his gaze, "I'm sorry Jonathan, for all of it."

"Still doesn't change the fact you raped me inside the basement storage room." 

Jervis gasped in surprise and he looked back up to meet Jonathan's burning gaze. "You remember?"

"Yes....I remember all of it." Jonathan looked away. "I thought they were fucked up dreams....but they were really memories. I know everything you said and did to me while I was under. It was...like a sick movie. I had to sit there and watch you do things to my body, I couldn't make myself move or talk. I had to endure it and I forced all the memories away, wanting to forget that part of my experience at Arkham." 

"You...you've had multiple experiences at Arkham?" Jervis inquired gently.

Jonathan shrugged, "Yes, what did you expect? I was a fatherless 16-year old dumped at a shitty mental asylum because the GCPD was too lazy to track down my estranged aunt. Might as well have thrown me to the sharks, at least that would've been faster." 

Jervis processes the new information. He can't see Jonathan's expression but he can sense the pain behind his words. It all made sense now.... Why Jonathan didn't like being touched, why he chose to hide behind the Scarecrow; it was his lifeline, he had to dissociate himself a number of times from the bad people and horrific memories. Is that all Jervis was now? An awful memory? His heart aches for Jonathan, he wants to hold his precious boy and comfort him. "May I?"

Jonathan's eyes narrowed, "May you what?" 

"Touch you." 

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no already." Jonathan hunched up his shoulders and frowned at the window. 

"Jonathan Crane-"

A hand shot up.

Jervis blinked.

"Shh, look." Jonathan lowered his hand and pointed.

Brown eyes follow Jonathan's gloved finger and his eyes widened. "Is  _that_  Jerome?" 

"Yes, I believe it is." Jonathan was just as shocked as Jervis was.

A petite woman with blonde hair was loading a metal cage onto the back of a truck. Inside the metal cage was an unconscious redhead, dawning a familiar white tailcoat jacket and gloves; it was Jerome Valeska. With little to no effort, the mystery woman hoisted the cage up and pushed it along the tailgate, closing it afterwards. She zipped up her jacket and climbed inside the vehicle. 

"My my...what a strong woman." Jervis commented, he was in awe.

"Hmph. That's Xander Wilde's proxy. She'll lead us to  _him_." Jonathan's voice was low and deep. He leaned forward and retrieved a black iPad from beneath the seat. He turned it on and connected it to Jerome's tracker. A map appeared on the screen with a blinking green light, indicating Jerome's whereabouts. "Follow her."

Disheartened by Jonathan's retreat back to Scarecrow, Jervis nodded and started the van up. He kept the headlights off and when the truck pulled out onto the streets, he followed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rapid heartbeat and brisk footsteps carry a man through concrete halls. He's determined to leave the labyrinth, although, he feels a weight on his chest for leaving his friend behind. He rounds a corner and slows down, having caught sight of a blue arrow shaped sign, the glowing letters read 'The End' and it points to the left.  He draws nearer, feeling a sense of relief. 

"Helloooooo brother~" 

The man froze in place. Oh no, he recognized the gravelly voice. He quickly turned around to take off in the opposite direction, only to gasp when he spotted two unfamiliar individuals blocking the hallway. One of the men looked normal, besides the top hat and plaid trench coat; he looked like a cartoon character out of a Disney movie. The other man- was it a man?- thing, who's gender he doesn't know, was covered in skin made of tattered burlap pieces; they appear to be hand sewn together, giving it an inhuman appearance. Panicked, he turns around again and attempts to escape.

Coming face-to-face with a gun and his twin sibling, Jeremiah yelped in fear. 

Jerome smiled wickedly, his scarred mouth stretched across the entirety of his face. "So! How ya been?!" He raised both hands and motioned to the other male. "Oh, you look great!" Eyeing Jeremiah up and down, a giggle pushed past his lips. "And to think I use to be the handsome one right?" The redhead is unable to contain his excitement and joy, another unhinged cackle erupted from his mouth.

Unamused, Jeremiah glared slightly. "How did you find your way through the maze?"

"Aww bro...." Jerome pretended to pout, "We might not look the same anymore but we still-" He tapped Jeremiah on the forehead, "-THINK the same. Plus you used to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid. I paid ATTENTION!" He snarled the last word, making his twin flinch. He glanced over Jeremiah's shoulder, "Hey uh...Hat Head" He pointed a left finger at Jervis.

Jervis shifted his gaze from Jeremiah to Jerome in a disapproving glance.

"Take Crane, find Jimbo and his bearded sidekick. Kill them." Jerome waived his gun towards the other end of the hall.

Jervis and Scarecrow turn around, leaving the two Valeska brothers alone.

Jeremiah looked over his shoulder, he could feel the anxiety creeping into his veins. He looked back as Jerome giggled happily.

"I've been waiting for this moment for 15 years~" Jerome cooed, while slapping his right elbow against the wall and leaning against it. He had a wide grin on his face, like a kid in a toy store, he didn't know where to start.

"What do you think Jerome will do to him?" Jervis asked.

"It's a family affair, something we shouldn't concern ourselves with." Scarecrow responded. 

"How wise you are Mr. Crane." Jervis and Scarecrow move through the maze. The Mad Hatter doesn't know his way around, apparently Jonathan and Jerome memorized a map of the labyrinth. He tried to memorize it himself but Jervis is a visual learner, he would only remember things if he physically experienced them. 

Multiple voices start shouting around, among them is Jim Gordon, who is giving orders and having the officers spread out.

Jervis and Scarecrow come to a halt.

"Oh my, it sounds like reinforcements are here. Do we stay and fight? Or steer clear?" Jervis looked down at his companion. 

Scarecrow weighs the situation. It was one thing to take Jim and Harvey on but a dozen GCPD officers, armed and loaded with ammo, would be a grave mistake. "Hide." He took a sharp left and hurriedly moved down the concrete hallway.

Jervis was in tow, following closely behind Scarecrow. "Hide where?" 

Scarecrow ignored the question and continued walking. He knew of a few hiding spots that Jeremiah decorated his maze with, according to the map, there should be one in close proximity. He took another left turn, he can hear the voices drawing closer. 

With each passing second, Jervis grows more worried. He doesn't care if the police capture him, he does however, care about Jonathan's safety. He doesn't want the younger male to ever go back to Arkham. He would cast a nervous glance over his shoulder as the GCPD advanced.

Without warning Scarecrow stopped in his tracks.

Jervis bumped into Scarecrow, nearly knocking them both over. He grabbed the other male by his arm to steady him.

Grunting in frustration, Scarecrow pulled his arm away. "It's here..." He walked up to the wall and placed his hand against the smooth surface.

Confused, Jervis watched. "What is Mr. Crane?"

"A place to hide...Just have to find it..." A gloved hand slid up the wall and he made sure to apply pressure. 

Jim yells something, his voice is dangerously close.

"Unless you want to face a gun I suggest we run!" Jervis was antsy and shifting from foot to foot.

"It's here. I know it is." Scarecrow's voice is eerily calm, in spite of the approaching danger. He leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed his hand down hard.

A 12 inch by 12 inch piece of concrete sunk down underneath Scarecrow's hand.

"Ah, found it." Scarecrow lowered his hand and took a step back.

The concrete wall before them slowly shifted to the left, revealing a small entryway. 

The space is only big enough to hide one person.

"......" Scarecrow didn't expect to see such a small space, it was half the size of a broom closet. "I...we should run."

"No time!" Jervis heard footsteps approaching. He pushed Jonathan in first and then squeezed in right behind him. 

The wall moved to the right and closed shut, just as Jim and and Harvey ran down the hall. 

Scarecrow growled, "You're crushing me!" The younger male was squished between the concrete and Jervis. His right cheekbone is pressed against the wall while his back is up against the other's chest.

"My apologies! Gah, this is incredibly small..." Jervis had his arms above his head but the cramped space prevented him from moving. 

"We should've run." Scarecrow squirmed, trying to turn himself around.

"Mr. Crane, there's not enough space for you-"

Scarecrow managed to turn around, despite the limited room. However, the new position wasn't any better... "Not a word." He warned. Scarecrow had his face against Jervis's chest, right below his jaw. He can feel the older man's hips jammed against his own. This was....awkward. 

Jervis sighed, he finally had Jonathan close and was unable to wrap his arms around him. "Understood."

More cops moved across the hall, unknowingly walking past the hidden space in the wall.

Scarecrow felt his heart racing. Why was it beating so fast? Even with the burlap mask on, he can smell Jervis's scent. Not too long ago, Jonathan would fall asleep in a similar position like the one they were in now. He would nuzzle his face against the older man's neck or chest, finding comfort in his scent; it always lulled him to sleep, including the affectionate kisses against his head. Sometimes Jervis would play with his hair, that always put Jonathan to sleep. As much as he hated the idea of Jervis touching him again, he couldn't help but close his eyes and indulge in the other male's body warmth and aroma. It reminded him of leather and cinnamon aftershave, but Jervis hardly shaved; he kept his beard and mustache neatly trimmed, a look that best suited him. 

Something hard pokes Jonathan. 

Eyes shoot open and Jonathan hissed, the outrage evident in his voice. "WHAT THE HELL JERVIS?!"

"I'm sorry!" Jervis whined helplessly, "I have no control over it. Please forgive me." 

"Get it away from me!" Jonathan struggled to move.

A soft whimper left the older man's lips. "S-stop moving, you're rubbing it." 

Jonathan froze up. 

Jervis closed his eyes, he was visibly trembling. Oh God, he was starved for attention. 

Jonathan sighed impatiently. He tried not to focus on Jervis's erection against his groin... It was somewhat flattering the older man was still attracted to him. 

"I'm sorry Jonathan." Jervis whispered, in fear he might anger the other.

"Don't worry about it..." Jonathan swallowed a lump in his throat. "You...you haven't...?"

"No, not since...You and I were together in Arkham and since then, Jerome hasn't given us a lot of.... _time_ to ourselves." 

"I see..."

Silence.

Neither one of them speaks or attempts to move.

Jonathan kept his ear pressed to Jervis's chest, right over his heart. Being this close again... He fought the mixed emotions swelling inside his chest. He knew he should be repulsed by Jervis... He should HATE him... Jonathan doesn't feel anything, or rather, he's feeling too much of everything that he doesn't know which emotion he should latch on to. 

Jervis looked down and he rested his chin on top of Jonathan's head.

Jonathan doesn't protest the gesture.

Jervis decided to test the waters. He nosed the mask, nuzzling where Jonathan's right ear would be. He can smell Jonathan's hair through the burlap skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing....nothing at all."

"Please stop..."

Jervis obeys and he stops, however, he doesn't bother to lift his head. He found the younger male's scent soothing and he had plenty of good memories floating around inside of his head that were associated with the pleasant smell. 

"I hate you." Jonathan whispered, more so to remind himself. 

"I know. You have every right to." Jervis said in a quiet tone.

"......Do you have to agree to everything I say?" 

"Yes."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Would if I doused you in fear gas? Would you agree to that?"

"Of course. Whatever punishment you see fit. I'm yours to command, yours to torture and humiliate." 

To Jonathan it sounds like a cliche' line from a horrible romantic tragedy. He thinks the older man isn't serious but deep down inside, Jonathan knows he's sincere. "I'll hold you to that."

"Good." Jervis sighed happily.

Jonathan wants to snap at Jervis for being so...content. Just as he opened his mouth to voice his displeasure, the concrete wall slid open.

The older man stumbled backwards.

Jonathan reached out and caught him by his right arm.

"Thank you Mr. Crane." Jervis smiled a little.

Scarecrow let go. "We need to leave before the entire maze is overrun with cops." He turned away and began backtracking through the corridors. 

The deep voice is back, as was the callous attitude. Scarecrow again. Jervis tries not to feel too disappointed and he hastily adjusted his erection inside his pants. Once that was done, Jervis took off at a sprint to try and catch up to the younger male. 

Just as Jervis and Jonathan round another corner, they ended up meeting Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, who raise their firearms at the same time.

Jervis balled up his fists and shouted, "Listen to what I have to say!"

"OH HELL NO YOU ARE NOT HYPNOTIZING ME AGAIN!" Harvey bellowed out. He lowered his gun and lunged at Jervis, "AHHHH!!!!!!!" 

The hypnotist jumped and he put his hand against Jonathan's shoulder.

Scarecrow got the hint. He bolted down the hallway with Jervis right behind him.

Jim lowered his weapon, a look of disbelief on his face. He watched Harvey pursue the two criminals down another hall, "Well that's one way to do it." Jim ran after his partner.

"Must go! Must go! Must go! Must go!" Jervis scrambles around each sharp turn.

Scarecrow flinched when a bullet few over his head and chipped the concrete wall. 

Harvey fired off a 2nd round.

Jervis ducked his head, the bullet whizzed right past him. 

Scarecrow grabbed Jervis's hand and suddenly pulled him into a narrow corridor on the right. 

Jervis gasped, he almost tripped over his own shoes.

"Shortcut." Scarecrow let go of Jervis's hand and lead the way.

Harvey and Jim continue down the current hallway.

"A shortcut you say?"

"A faster way."

Jervis giggled at the unintentional rhyme. 

"......." Scarecrow ignored the other. They reach the end of the narrow corridor and step out into a much larger hall. 

Both Jervis and Scarecrow turn to the left, immediately recognizing the blue arrow shaped sign. 

What they didn't expect to see was Jeremiah Valeska pinned to the wall with his pants and underwear pooled around his ankles. A pair of broken glasses, along with Jerome Valeska's gun, are strewn across the floor. 

Jerome is standing behind his sibling with his hands on the other male's hips. His own pants are tugged down by a fraction of an inch but it's not difficult to tell WHAT he's doing to Jeremiah.

Jervis and Scarecrow nearly choke on their own spit. The swiftly turned on their heels to face the other direction.

Jerome doesn't notice the two or either that, he just doesn't give a shit. He kissed the back of Jeremiah's neck, growling lowly as he slammed his cock into his twin sibling.

Jeremiah does take notice of the other men and his face flushed an even darker shade of crimson. "J-Jerome stop," he whined. 

Irritated by the plea, Jerome raised his left hand and covered Jeremiah's mouth. "Shh-" He grunted, "-almost there."

"I can't unsee...what I've seen." Jervis said, hell, he couldn't even rhyme properly. 

"....Same." Scarecrow mumbled.

"Where are you, you sonofabitch?!" Harvey shouted.

"Must go!" Jervis touched Jonathan's arm, turned around, and started running. He kept his eyes averted from the Valeska twins while he sprinted past them, "Must go! Must go! They're after me and the Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow followed close behind.

"These guys just don't give up huh?" Jerome grinned against his brother's neck. He was a little disappointed to end the family reunion but he had no intention of going back to Arkham. He shoved Jeremiah against the wall and pulled out of him.

Jeremiah whimpered in pain. He turned around, revealing a full blown erection, the head was glistening with pre-cum. 

"To be continued." Jerome licked his lips suggestively.

"F-fuck you..." Jeremiah shakily reached down for his pants and pulled them up.

"Maybe next time, I'll bottom just for you~" Jerome winked and tucked his dick inside his pants, zipping up afterwards. He grabbed his firearm from the floor and when Jeremiah tried to run away, he instantly looped his left arm around his twin's neck. 

Jeremiah cried out, "AHHH!" 

Jim and Harvey race down the hall but they abruptly stopped when Jerome shoved the barrel of his gun against Jeremiah's head.

"GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL SPLATTER HIM! GONNA SPLATTER BROSKY!" Jerome shifted the gun and pointed it at Jim.

Jim and Harvey retreat behind a corner. The blonde haired detective peeked around the corner with his gun drawn. "No you wont, if you wanted him dead you would've killed him already!"

Jeremiah is terrified. He squeezes Jerome's arm, attempting to pry it off. 

"Hahaha!" Jerome giggled but stopped short. "He's right..." He looked at his brother. "See you soon." The deranged redhead pressed a kiss against the side of Jeremiah's head, "Mmm MWAH!" He shoved his sibling forward.

Jeremiah let out a distressed yowl. He fell down on his hands and knees, just as Jerome started firing off rounds. 

Jerome walked backwards, firing 5 times. He disappeared around a corner, his maniac laughter echoed through the corridors.

Jim and Harvey pursue Jerome Valeska on foot. By the time they get outside the labyrinth, the redhead is long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I hope this chapter makes sense with Jonathan's Scarecrow persona. I constantly switch back and forth between Jonathan and Scarecrow, when he's the Scarecrow he's safe, strong, and fears nothing. When he's Jonathan, he's more open about his emotions and Jervis is the only one capable of riling him up and forcing him to drop the walls he so carefully built up. I stayed up late writing this so there's probably a 100 typos that I'll edit tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

_“You’re doing it wrong.”_

“No, I’m not.”

Trembling hands measure out a blue chemical into a glass beaker. Once that’s done, he reached across the table for a volumetric flask. 

He misjudged the distance and moved too fast. Fingertips push the object over.

The volumetric flask tipped over the table edge and crashed onto the floor. It shattered on impact, spewing a red liquid across the floor. The liquid hissed and sizzled, immediately eating away at the wooden floorboards.

“FUCK!” Jonathan stood up, grabbed an empty graduated cylinder, and threw it at the wall.

The cylinder didn’t break but it bounced off and rolled across the floor.

_“You’re supposed to use nitric acid, sulfuric will burn their faces off.”_

“I know what the fuck I’m doing! I made this countless times!” Jonathan shouted.

_“Yes, you’ve made fear gas before, but this isn’t the task Jerome gave us. At the rate you’re going…. You’ll blow us all up.”_

“Well excuse me for trying to meet his fucking deadline! I’m to make gallons of this stuff and I have yet to perfect his formula!”

Somebody knocked on the door.

The sound startled Jonathan and he whipped around to face the door.

“May I come in?”

Jonathan recognized the voice, “Yes….You may.” 

The door opened and Jervis Tetch entered the room. He carried a silver tray with a cup of hot water, a box of assorted teas, and a plate with two slices of toast with marmalade jam on the side. “Are you okay Mr. Crane?”

“Fantastic!” Jonathan spat and he stomped back over to his desk. He sat down and began tearing pages out of a notebook. He crumped up the scribbled notes and tossed them on the floor; back to square one. He had to start over.

Concerned for the young man, Jervis walked over to the table and set the tray down to the left of Jonathan. He didn’t comment on the voices, knowing very well Jonathan had a tendency to talk to himself aloud. His eyes flickered to the gaping hole in the floor, “What happened?!”

“Hm?” Jonathan glanced at Jervis and followed his gaze. “Oh, a minor chemical spill.” He shrugged and buried his nose in blank pages. He started writing chemical formulas and complex equations.

“Ah, I see.” Jervis stood close and quietly observed Jonathan. As of late, the poor boy was under a lot of stress. Jerome pressured the young chemist to manufacture ‘laughing gas’, a curious task that Jervis didn’t fully understand himself. Fear gas made people re-live their fear and traumatic events, whereas laughing gas would what? Cause endless fits of laughter? Knowing how unhinged Jerome was, there was probably more to it. 

Jonathan huffed irritably and pushed locks of hair from his face.

Jervis noticed how Jonathan didn’t put distance between them anymore. He could stand close to him and the boy wouldn’t push him away or demand he leave. It was a small accomplishment and Jervis was thankful for it. He shifted his gloved hand over the table and picked up a tan rubber hand. “May I?”

Jonathan looked up from his notebook. He eyed the rubber band in Jervis’s hands and then met his gaze. “…..Sure, I guess.” He lowered both book and pencil before straightening his posture. He looked ahead towards the window.

Jervis moved behind Jonathan’s chair while peeling off both gloves. Stuffing the gloves inside his front pocket, the older man gently collected all of Jonathan’s hair. He combed his fingers through it, letting his fingertips brush against the other’s neck.

Jonathan closed his eyes.

If wasn’t for the circumstances Jonathan was in, Jervis would be enjoying himself. He noticed Jonathan’s hair was sticky in some areas and it clumped together; he hadn’t showered in days it would seem. There were deep, prominent circles under both of Jonathan’s eyes and his skin was a sick pale color. Jervis counted four days, four days of being locked up in a bedroom and frantically working through each hour. Jervis could tell he wasn’t eating or sleeping, and stress was beginning to take its toll. “You don’t look well Mr. Crane, perhaps you should rest?”

Jonathan hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything.

Knowing the suggestion would fall on deaf ears, Jervis continued. “Jerome cannot expect perfection when his chemist is in dire straits.” He pulled Jonathan’s hair through the rubber band and wrapped it twice. Once in place, Jervis took a step back. “I implore you, please, get some rest.”

With his hair up in a centered ponytail, Jonathan opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the older man. “Your concern is appreciated, but I can’t rest. Jerome wants a laughing gas demonstration tomorrow.”

Sighing in defeat, Jervis gave one nod. “Very well. I’ll check on you in an hour.” He turned around and walked over to the door.

“Jervis?”

Jervis paused and looked at Jonathan, “Yes?”

“Thanks for the tea, and toast.” Jonathan picked up his notebook and pencil.

Jervis smiled, “You’re most welcome.” With that, he stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

_“He’s right you know….you really should rest.”_

“I know…. I almost fell asleep when he was fixing my hair.” Jonathan mumbled.

_“Let me take over. I’ll create Jerome’s laughing gas for you.”_

“….I don’t know about that.”

_“You need to sleep and when you wake up, the task will be accomplished.”_

“Hmm….sleep, that sounds….good….” Jonathan trailed off and closed his eyes. His head dropped forward and within seconds, he was snoring away.

Jonathan’s body twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

Almost in a robot-like manner, the boy closed the notebook, set it down, and stood up from his chair. He walked over to a second table where all the chemicals were situated. Glazed eyes search the colorful options before choosing two acids and one base. He picked up three glass beakers and walked back to the worktable.

Scarecrow hummed a gentle tune, something close to what Jonathan’s mother would sing as a lullaby. 

Jonathan could hear the distant melody and it soothed him into quiet solitude. He slept through the night while Scarecrow worked.

 

* * *

 

The bedroom door opened and a figure entered.

Jonathan was lying down on his back with a blanket loosely spread over his mid-section. He took off his work clothes hours ago and opted for something more comfortable; cotton black sweats and a loose-fitting t-shirt. The unconscious male is snoring lightly with one arm above his head and the other draped across his stomach.

“So beautiful….” The man whispered. He shed his clothing and quietly tossed everything to the side. Once naked, he climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over Jonathan. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the sleeping boy’s neck.

Jonathan didn’t stir.

More tender kisses follow and they trail down Jonathan’s neck, until the top part of his shirt is tugged down. A mouth finds its way to Jonathan’s collarbone where it latched on and started sucking.

“Mmm…” Jonathan shifted a little on the bed. “Feels good…”

“Does it now? What if I do….this-“ He bit down on Jonathan’s skin.

“AH!” Jonathan flinched and he opened his eyes to see Jervis on top of him, and naked no less. “What the hell are you doing?! GET OFF!”

Jervis let go and giggled, “Shhh. You’ll wake everyone up.”

“I don’t care!” Jonathan tried to push Jervis off him.

The older man grabbed Jonathan by his wrists and pinned them down above his head. “Jerome is pleased with your work. He wants to award you for being such a hard worker~”

“YOU CONSIDER THIS AN AWARD?!” Jonathan struggled against the grip.

Jervis carefully shifted both of Jonathan’s wrists under his left hand and he squeezed tight. “Well…you don’t have to consider it an award I suppose…. I want to do this, I’ve been dying to do this. You’ve missed my touch, haven’t you?” Jervis’s right hand snaked it’s way down Jonathan’s side.

“Fuck you!” Jonathan snapped.

Jervis chuckled, “Oh my…. Somebody is cranky. Has it anything to do with sexual frustration?” He pulled Jonathan’s sweatpants and underwear down past his thighs.

Jonathan shivered when the cold air hit him. “Jervis I will fucking kill you if-“

A hand wrapped around Jonathan’s length and began stroking.

Jonathan jerked his hips against the touch, unintentionally grinding against Jervis’s palm. He gasped at the sensation and how much pleasure he derived from Jervis’s hand alone.

Jervis smirked and he squeezed down a little tighter, while his thumb rubbed over the sensitive slit. There was pre-cum already dripping from Jonathan’s erection. “Ah, ah, stay still. Let me take care of you,” he purred sweetly.

Jonathan whimpered and folded his arms over his face to hide his shame. He knew he should hate this right now, fuck, he WANTED to hate Jervis and tell him to leave. However, his hand felt so warm…. So good. His own body betrayed him by lusting for Jervis’s touch and craving more.

Jervis tutted and he let go of Jonathan’s length to grab hold of the boy’s arms, pushing them out of the way. He took a moment to admire the heated flush dancing across Jonathan’s perfect face, then he leaned down and kissed him.

Familiar, soft lips pressed against his own, and something about that sweet gesture calmed Jonathan’s racing heart. He opened his eyes and tentatively wrapped his arms around Jervis’s neck.

Sensing no objection, Jervis leaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue inside. Meanwhile, his right hand resumed it’s position over Jonathan’s erection. He gripped it and started stroking him with vigor.

Jonathan moaned into the kiss and he rolled his hips against Jervis’s hand, pressure began to build up in his lower abdomen. Shit, he was embarrassingly close. He attempted to focus on Jervis’s mouth instead. He allowed that wet pink muscle to enter his mouth and when it ventured too close, Jonathan closed his lips around it and started sucking.

The sensation elicited a husky growl from Jervis. He moved his hips against the younger male’s groin and aggressively humped him.

Jonathan could feel Jervis’s arousal rubbing against his inner thigh, causing him to blush furiously. He lowered his right arm and tried reaching for Jervis’s erection.

Jervis grabbed Jonathan’s hand and stopped him. He interlocked their fingers together and gently guided the boy’s hand against the bed. He pulled back from the passionate kiss with lewd squishing noise as his tongue popped out of Jonathan’s lips. He licked saliva from the corner of his mouth and smiled down at the other. “You don’t have to do that, I’m here to take care of you.”

Jonathan’s chest filled with warmth, the words made him feel strange…. He ignored the way his heart fluttered or how hot his face was. He stared into chocolate brown eyes and nodded once, “Okay…. Kiss me right now.”

Jervis happily obliged.

They resumed their heated make out session and Jervis twisted his wrist while he pumped Jonathan’s throbbing cock. There was so much pre-cum that it provided a nice, thick lubricant for Jervis’s hand.

Jonathan moaned against the kiss, “I….I’m close”

Jervis pulled away from the kiss and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he lowered his head and ghosted his lips over Jonathan’s right nipple.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and Jonathan shivered. He anticipated some tongue action but what happened next caught him by surprise.

Lips part and Jervis clamped down on the sensitive nub of flesh. He ground his teeth together and pulled on the soft, pink flesh.

“AHHHH!” Jonathan let out a painful howl. He threw his head back against the bed and his hips cantered. A painful groan pushed out of his mouth while clawing at the other’s back. On overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over him and before he knew it, he was ejaculating into Jervis’s hand.

Jervis didn’t stop moving his hand, he squeezed a little harder and milked the boy until his length softened a little. He let go of Jonathan’s nipple and gave it a tender kiss. Afterwards, he raised his cum soaked hand and wiped off on the side of the bed.

Jonathan was in a state of pure ecstasy, his heart pounded against his chest and he panted heavily. “J-Jervis?”

The older man looked down and he planted a loving a kiss against Jonathan’s cheekbone, “Yes my love?”

“I’m not satisfied.”

“Hmm?” Jervis quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean… I won’t be satisfied until you fuck my brains out.”

The crude remark stunned Jervis into silence. It took several seconds for his mind to wrap itself around the suggestion and a smile curled his lips. “I live to please and I won’t stop until you’re satiated.” He stole a quick peck to Jonathan’s cheekbone before shifting off him and laying down on the bed. He rolled onto his back and winked at the younger male.

Jonathan smirked a little at the cute gesture and he sat up. The boy lifted his leg and climbed on top of Jervis.

“Face the door.” Jervis instructed.

This time Jonathan raised an eyebrow but he didn’t question it. He slowly turned himself around and faced the door while his legs rested on either side of Jervis’s hips. Feeling playful, Jonathan pressed his rear against Jervis’s erection and ground himself against it.

The friction and touch made Jervis gasp. He put his hands on Jonathan’s hips and groaned lowly.

Confidence growing, Jonathan reached behind him and grabbed Jervis’s cock. He guided the tip towards his entrance and gently pushed himself against it.

Jervis had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning any louder then he should. Jonathan was so gorgeous…. He was almost tempted to ram himself into that tight hole. “Ah, wait. You’ve had no preparation.”

“That’s fine. I’ve waited long enough~” Jonathan purred and he slowly moved his hips down.

Jervis’s grip tightened on Jonathan’s hips. He licked his lips and hungrily devoured the tantalizing sight before him.

Inch by inch, Jonathan worked Jervis’s cock inside him. A few times, he paused to let his body get use to the painful penetration but he maintained a consistent pace.

Within minutes, he was fully sheathed on Jervis’s cock.

“Oooh…fuckkkk….” Jonathan leaned forward and placed his hands on Jervis’s legs.

Jervis’s fingernails dug into Jonathan’s sides and it took every ounce of self-control to keep from bucking his hips. “I’ve missed this….I’ve missed you Johnathan.”

Jonathan’s heart fluttered again. He was grateful for the fact that he was facing away from Jervis, the older man couldn’t see how much the brunette was blushing. “I…I missed you to Jervis.”

Jervis placed his right hand against the top center of Jonathan’s back. He slowly moved his palm down Jonathan’s back, following the delicate line of his spine. “I knew it…. You’ve tried so hard to hide your affections for me….but they’re still there, are they not?”

“Yes…” Jonathan saw no point in lying.

“Thank you…for being honest.” Jervis lifted his hand and he gave a playful smack against Jonathan’s right ass cheek.

The gesture made Jonathan jump, and a laugh followed afterwards. “Hah, maybe you should fuck me more and I’ll give good, honest, answers.”

“Oooh what an interesting proposition. Hmm let me think-“

Jervis was cut off when Jonathan suddenly raised his hips and roughly threw them back down.

The action elicited a heated moan from both men.

Jonathan didn’t stop there. He leaned forward and bounced his hips, ignoring the initial burning sensation of riding Jervis’s cock dry. There’s something explicitly intoxicating about aggression and pain. He would never admit it, but Jonathan suspected he had some masochistic tendencies. Only Jervis could bring that side of him out and he fully trusted the older man with that knowledge.

“You’re….so tight…” Jervis could matched Jonathan’s pace and every time the boy moved down, he would thrust his hips up and attack that reliable ball of nerves.

Every time Jervis attacked his prostate, Jonathan would tighten up around his cock and tremble. Oh it felt so good, he really was pent up and has been for months. He longed to feel Jervis’s touch again but he could never bring himself to admit it. He was in a hopeless state of denial… That won’t be the case anymore. He could have Jervis any time he wanted, and vice versa. They could work on their relationship and repair what was broken. Granted, it would take time, and they had all the time in the world to express their love.

“Ahhn~ fuck! Right there!” Jonathan mewled like an animal in heat. He bounced his hips faster and could already feel himself growing hard.

Jervis grunted and he aggressively slammed his cock into Jonathan’s perfect ass. He was drawing near his climax, “You feel so fucking good, I’m going to cum so hard~” The older man swiveled his hips in slow, painful, circles.

The dirty talk was a huge turn on. Jonathan whined at the painful hip movements, Jervis’s cock scraped around tight walls of muscle. “Fill me up, please~” he begged.

It was at that moment Jonathan’s eyes caught movement.

A flash of red.

Near the door.

Jerome Valeska stood in front of the ajar bedroom door, in all his naked glory. In his right hand, he gripped his hard cock and he’s wearing a sinister smile. “Aww, don’t stop on account of me~” he teased.

“JEROME!?” Jonathan tensed up and tried to get off Jervis.

Jervis grabbed Jonathan’s forearms and held him in place.

“What the fuck?! Jervis let me go!” Jonathan started to panic. He was blushing in embarrassment and wanted to hide underneath a blanket.

Jerome cheerfully hummed and strode over to the bed. He let go of his cock and proceeded to climb on the bed.

Jonathan squeaked in surprise and he maintained eye contact while pretending to ignore the monstrosity hanging between Jerome’s legs. “W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like gorgeous? I want in on the fun~” Jerome said with a smirk.

All the color drained from Jonathan’s face. “N-no! Absolutely not!”

Jervis let go of Jonathan’s arms before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He hooked his arms underneath the younger male’s legs and lifted them up.

The change in position forced Jonathan to lay back against Jervis’s chest with the older man’s cock still throbbing inside him.

“Oooh would ya look at that?” Jerome licked his lips and looked Jonathan up and down.

“F-fuck! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” Jonathan covered his face with both hands, he was about to cry.

Jerome shifted forward and grabbed Jonathan’s hands. He pried them away and leaned close. “Yer so beautiful, don’t ever hide yer face from me.”

Jonathan fought back tears and said nothing. He kept his gaze averted and stared at the floor.

In a manner that wasn’t like Jerome at all, the redhead gently cupped the boy’s chin and turned him so they could face each other. He tilted his head and pressed a soft, loving, kiss against Jonathan’s lips.

This was…different. This was confusing. Jerome wasn’t behaving like Jerome at all.

Scarred, cracked lips captured his own and all Jonathan could do was endure it. Actually, it didn’t taste bad… Jerome always had a sweet flavor on his lips. He had a fondness for candy and all things sugarcoated, maybe that’s why his tongue and mouth had a wonderful flavor.

Jervis leaned down and nuzzled his lips against Jonathan’s neck, sucking and biting lightly.

With Jerome at his mouth and Jervis at his neck, Jonathan couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“There’s that pretty voice, I wanna hear more~” Jerome moved closer until he was pressed up against Jonathan’s warm body. He kissed the corner of the boy’s lips while positioning the head of his cock against the brunette’s hole.

Realizing what the other was up to, Jonathan jerked his head away and screamed “STOP!”

“Nah uh.” Jerome shook his head and that sinister smile returned.

Jonathan didn’t like it when Jerome smiled like that. It made him look inhuman; those marred up facial scars stretched across his face and made his smile hundreds of miles in length. “Please….please don’t do this.” Jonathan tried to appeal to Jerome’s better nature. “Anything else but that, y-you can watch o-or after Jervis is done I can-“

“Shhhh, it’ll be okay. Just like ripping off a band-aid.” Jerome reassured and he nuzzled another soft kiss against the boy’s cheekbone. He slipped his left hand behind Jonathan’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair.

Jonathan whimpered, he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes again. “It’ll hurt….so fucking much…”

“Yeah, but you’ll get used to it.” Jerome firmly pressed his lips against Jonathan’s own. Then, he gradually applied pressure and moved his hips forward.

Jonathan tensed up, he could feel Jerome’s attempts to penetrate him while Jervis was still inside.

Jerome forced two fingers inside Jonathan’s tight hole, pulling and stretching the muscles to make room for his cock. He managed to get the head inside and he moved his hips back and forth, nudging himself further inside.

The pain was immense. It felt like Jerome was trying to shove his fist inside and tear him apart. That twelve-inch cock was too much for Jonathan to handle.

“AHHH IT HURTS!” Jonathan shrieked. He squirmed and pushed Jerome against his chest, he even threw his head to the side to try and hit Jervis.

Jervis ducked his head out of the way in time, only to open his mouth and bite down hard on Jonathan’s right shoulder.

“OW FUCK!” Jonathan’s whole body was shaking from pain.  “P-please stop…it hurts too much...”

It didn’t matter how hard Jonathan tried to push him away, the redhead didn’t budge. “I know baby, I know~” Jerome followed Jervis’s suit by attacking Jonathan’s neck with an aggressive bite. He tore into the flesh with his teeth and sucked hard.

Jonathan closed his eyes. The pain in his shoulder and neck was enough to distract him from the pain of Jerome’s forceful entry.

The redhead slipped in a third finger and stretched Jonathan some more. Inch by inch, he worked his cock into Jonathan’s welcoming heat.

Everything was beginning to fade. Jonathan saw little flashes of light here and there, his head lulled forward and he closed his eyes.

“Hey, stay with me gorgeous.” Jerome cupped Jonathan’s face and gently tilted him up.

Jonathan forced his eyes open and he met Jerome’s fond gaze.

Jerome ground his hips from side to side and finally worked the last inch inside the brunette. “Oooohhfuuuuck.” His voice was gravelly and full of drunk lust.

Inside, Jonathan can feel Jerome’s cock pushing up against his prostate. He couldn’t believe the impossible feat was achieved.

Jervis nuzzled the side of Jonathan’s neck, kissing the bleeding wound Jerome left. “You did it darling, the worst is over.”

“Is it?” Jonathan whispered, shit, he could barely think. All he could focus on was the two hard cocks inside of him and how much it fucking hurt.

“Oooh the worst is yet to come, pun intended.” Jerome teased.

Jonathan raised his arms and draped them around Jerome’s neck. He pulled the redhead closer and sighed in exasperation, “Can you shut up for once?”

“Mmmm, make me” Jerome challenged.

Jonathan grabbed a fistful of red hair and yanked Jerome closer until their lips clashed against each other. They hit each other with enough force that would bruise both of their mouths, Jerome loved it.

Jervis ran his hands up Jonathan’s chest and pinched his right nipple; it was overly sensitive from the harsh bite.

Jonathan’s back arched and his hips jolted forward, followed by a painful mewl.

The two older men groaned in pleasure as Jonathan’s insides tightened around their erections.

“J-Jerome…” Jonathan moved his hands and cupped the other male’s face.

“Yeah?” Jerome pressed his forehead against Jonathan’s own and he stared into those stunning hazel blue eyes.

“I…wanted to tell you….” Jonathan swallowed thickly, “I wanted to tell you-“

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Jerome said in a singsong voice.

The loud banging noise was enough to make Jonathan twitch. The brunette rolled over and unintentionally fell off his bed. He hit the floor with a soft thud and groaned, “Ouch….”

“Jervis left to go find a test subject so hurry your ass up and meet us downstairs!”

“Okay!” Jonathan irritably snapped.

Either he didn’t notice the angry tone or didn’t care, Jerome hummed and wandered away from the closed door.

Jonathan slowly sat up and glanced around the empty bedroom.

He was alone.

It was a dream.

“Oh my God…” Jonathan’s face turned red and he visibly scowled. He still had a t-shirt on and his cotton sweats were now damp; there’s wet spot over his crotch. It had been years since he had a wet dream and he was confused as to what might have prompted it. Maybe the lack of sex… No, no, couldn’t be that. He sure as hell wasn’t attracted to Jerome and Jervis…. He despised both men, right?

Jonathan looked over at the nightstand where a digital clock was plugged in.

It was 2:00pm in the afternoon.

“Oh shit.” Jonathan clambered to his feet and raced over to his worktable. His eyes fell on a small object in the center of the table with a note underneath it. It was a round bottom test tube with a screw-cap. He reached out and picked the item up to examine it. There appeared to be purple liquid sealed inside. “Hm…” Blue eyes glance at the note. He lifted the note up and read two scribbled words.

_You’re Welcome._

Jonathan recognizes the handwriting. He set the note down and opened up his notebook. Pages upon pages are filled with notes and chemical formulas, all of which are in Scarecrow’s handwriting.

“Thank you…” Jonathon mumbled. He set everything back down on the tabletop and rushed to a duffel bag stuffed with clothes. He grabbed a clean set and went into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before meeting with The Legion of Horribles.

 

* * *

 

> **Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)**
> 
> Dissociative identity disorder (DID) is a severe condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual. Some people describe this as an experience of possession. The person also experiences memory loss that is too extensive to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness.

> DID is a disorder characterized by identity fragmentation rather than a proliferation of separate personalities. The disturbance is not due to the direct psychological effects of a substance or of a general medical condition.
> 
> Some believe that because DID patients are easily hypnotized, their symptoms are iatrogenic, meaning they have arisen in response to therapists' suggestions. Brain imaging studies, however, have corroborated identity transitions in some patients. 
> 
> DID reflects a failure to integrate various aspects of identity, memory, and consciousness into a single multidimensional self. Usually, a primary identity carries the individual's given name and is passive, dependent, guilty, and depressed. When in control, each personality state, or alter, may be experienced as if it has a distinct history, self-image and identity. The alters' characteristics—including name, reported age and gender, vocabulary, general knowledge, and predominant mood—contrast with those of the primary identity. Certain circumstances or stressors can cause a particular alter to emerge. The various identities may deny knowledge of one another, be critical of one another or appear to be in open conflict.
> 
> Possession-form identities often manifest as behaviors that appear as if a spirit or other supernatural being has taken control of the person. 

Why some people develop DID is not entirely understood, but they frequently report having experienced severe physical and sexual abuse, particularly during childhood. Among those with the DID in the U.S., Canada, and Europe, approximately 90 percent report experiencing childhood abuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, I wan't to apologize for taking nearly two months to update. As of late I've been totally obsessed with my Jeremiah x Jerome fanfic and in one chapter I was going to include Jervis, so I backtracked to this story to look up some dialogue. I ended up reading a few chapters and I thought to myself.... DAMN I really need to upload a chapter! So here we are! :D 
> 
> For your patience, I made the chapter extra smutty~ hope you all enjoy. I'll try to write up another chapter soon but I make no promises :3
> 
> The last bit is just food for thought. You can tell Jonathan was a troubled kid and his dad tortured him psychologically, which had a major effect on his mental health.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TIME!
> 
> This entire chapter is a flashback, detailing Jerome and Jonathan's friendship- how it formed, how it changed, etc.

Jonathan Crane didn’t expect to make any friends during his stay at Arkham Asylum, however, a certain charismatic redhead continued to hang around him. The teenager wasn’t sure why, they had absolutely nothing in common with each other.

Jerome Valeska was abrasively loud, constantly teasing and joking around, and his charm and wit often got him whatever he wanted.

No matter where Jonathan disappeared to, the charming Valeska always found him. It was difficult trying to stay invisible when one of the most rambunctious inmates followed him everywhere. Jonathan tried to make it known that he wasn’t interested in a friendship – or any sort of relationship for that matter.

All attempts to shake Jerome off were in vain. The redhead found it amusing as hell and he remained by Jonathan’s side, constantly berating him with questions.

To Jonathan’s surprise, he found himself growing accustomed to Jerome’s company. Not only that, the teenager discovered the older male was very intelligent. They could have conversations about medical anomalies in both human and beast, right up to the juiciest tidbits of gossip floating around the asylum.

Maybe it paid to have at least one friend inside Arkham. The guards, orderlies, and inmates left Jonathan alone – for the most part. Occasionally he’d catch Giant staring at him with those hungry eyes of his, prompting Jonathan to sit a little closer to Jerome during meal times. The guards weren’t any better, Jonathan could feel their peering eyes on him when he showered. Other times Jonathan could overhear lewd remarks about his body – coming from both guard and inmate. Those subtle whispers and leering stares made his stomach churn into painful knots.

Sometimes, he wished he could be on the West wing with Jerome but the teenager was confined to the East quarters.

“Do you know how to play chess?” Jonathan inquired.

“Does a penguin eat fish?” Jerome countered.

Jonathan smiled a little before standing up and walking across the floor. He opened up a closet that was filled with random board games and a couple decks of cards. He grabbed the chess board and a plastic bag that served as a pitiful excuse for storing the chess pieces.

“Gonna play chess, y’all skidaddle.” Jerome said, eyeing the other inmates around the table.

Nobody challenged Jerome’s authority and they quietly excused themselves, leaving the rec room afterwards.

The T.V. droned on in the background; a local news station that was covering a popular story about some hypnotist guy terrorizing the citizens.

“I hope they’re all here.” Jonathan commented.

“If not, we can improvise,” Jerome said with a shrug. “Yer so slow, gimme-” He reached out and yanked the plastic bag away from Jonathan’s hands. He dumped the contents out on the table and began setting up the chess board.

“So impatient.” Jonathan chuckled, “Hey I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

“Mhmm.” Without looking up, Jerome arranged the chess pieces to their corresponding placements.

The brunette walked out of the rec room and down a long corridor. He spotted the two doors ahead; the bathrooms were designated for inmate use only. Jonathan entered semi-clean bathroom and his nose wrinkled at the sight of yellow-stained urinals. They really needed to clean the place more often… Shivering in disgust, Jonathan stepped into the nearest blue stall and closed it behind himself.

It didn’t take him long to finish his business and proceed over to the sink to wash his hands. While running his hands under lukewarm water, Jonathan heard the bathroom door open and close. He glanced to the side and saw a familiar inmate – Rodriguez or another close variation. He looked back down and resumed handwashing, taking care to do a thorough job.

Rodriguez didn’t walk over to the bathroom stalls, nor did he approach a urinal. Instead, the older man walked up behind Jonathan and grabbed him by the hips.

The touch startled Jonathan and he jumped in place. “Get your hands off me!” he shouted, immediately turning around to face the bigger man.

A sly grin danced across Rodriquez’s lips, this is exactly what he wanted. He gripped the sides of Jonathan’s striped jumpsuit and suddenly hoisted him up to the sink. He moved closer and maintained a vice-like grip on the boy’s thighs, essentially trapping him. “Damn you’re gorgeous up close, I can see why everyone wants to pop your cherry.”

The sudden change in position made Jonathan sick to his stomach. He could feel Rodriguez’s bulging erection against his lower abdomen, causing all the color to drain from his face. “I wouldn’t do this if I were you, you’re condemning yourself to a painful demise,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Haha! That’s cute. Your boyfriend ain’t here to protect you though, is he?” Rodriquez raised his right hand and stroked fingers through Jonathan’s hair, “Why don’t you c’mere and give daddy a little sugar~”

Jonathan almost threw up in his mouth. The very idea of kissing Rodriquez filled him with utter revulsion.

Suddenly, Jonathan turned his head and he bit down on Rodriquez’s hand.

“FUCK!!!” The older man jerked his hand out of Jonathan’s mouth, catching sight of the blood seeping out of the fresh wound. “LITTLE SHIT!” He grabbed the teenager by the collar of his shirt and threw him down against the floor.

Jonathan grunted on impact. He felt pain shoot up through his right arm, he landed on it at a funny angle. Before he could get up, Jonathan felt Rodriquez climb on top of him and loop an arm around his neck.

“I was gonna take care of you princess, be all gentle and shit but that move cost you.” Rodriquez squeezed the boy’s neck.

The choking sensation stirred up troubling memories – awful images and pain he didn’t want to remember. He tried to expand his neck muscles, knowing very well he couldn’t out power the older inmate. In a state of panic, he froze up.

Taking this as a sign of submission, Rodriquez tugged Jonathan’s pants down.  

Closing his eyes, the teenager quickly dissociated himself from the atrocious act that was about to happen. He didn’t protest, he didn’t struggle, and his voice was incapable of functioning. He wasn’t really there at Arkham Asylum. Oh no, he was far away from that hellish place…He was at his grandpa’s lake house, fishing with his parents. Mother hates fish but she’s willing to cook it for Gerald and Jonathan. They’re laughing and joking about their day spent in town. They caught up with the local old-timers and visited antique shops that have been around for centuries. A perfect day that was and Jonathan could still smell the crisp, sharp pine trees and smoke from the fireplace. Somebody is making hot cocoa and humming an old 80’s song. He can hear footsteps and he looked up from his card game-

Fast approaching footsteps enter the bathroom and someone shouted.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Jerome threw his right arm and punched Rodriquez in the jaw.

Knuckles collided into his face, and a painful, gurgled cry erupted from Rodriquez’s mouth. He tumbled off Jonathan and gripped his jaw; it hung at a weird angle. “¡Maldito bastardo!”

Overcome with rage, the redhead advanced on the older inmate and threw his knee into the guy’s face.

Spitting up blood, Rodriquez tried to shield his face from the merciless attacks.

Fist after fist, kick after kick, Jerome was relentless. At some point Rodriquez lost consciousness but that didn’t stop Jerome. His hands and jumpsuit were covered in blood as he continued beating on the other inmate.

Rodriquez was a bloody lump of flesh, his face no longer resembled anything human. His jaw was broken, one of his eyeballs ruptured, and incidentally bit down on his tongue which caused profuse bleeding.

It took Jonathan several minutes to come back to reality. He slowly raised himself on his hands and knees, only to look across the bathroom floor and witness Jerome’s violent outbreak. For a split second, Jonathan debates on bolting right out of the bathroom. He wants to get as far away as possible from Rodriquez and Jerome.

Was Rodriquez dead?

Oh, shit.

If the guards found them like this, they could charge Jerome for murder and deem Jonathan an accomplice.

“Jerome?...” Jonathan croaked out in a strained voice. He climbed to his feet and pulled his pants up, feeling relieved the temperamental redhead saved him before Rodriquez could have his way. “We have to go.”

Jerome ignored Jonathan, by now he was kicking Rodriquez’s motionless body in an attempt to break his ribs.

“JEROME!”

Recognition flickers in Jerome’s eyes, prompting him to stop and lower his hands. He turned around to face Jonathan, his eyes were wide and uncertain – like a deer caught in headlights. “You….are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine Jerome.” Jonathan walked over and he reached out, taking Jerome’s hand in his. “We need to leave right now before someone finds the body. I don’t want you, or me, to get in trouble.”

“Yeah…..yeah.” Puzzled about the statement, emerald orbs travel down to the bloody mess on the floor. “Holy shit… I DID that?”

“You don’t remember?” Jonathan pulled Jerome along and guided him out of the bathroom. They needed to ditch their clothes – mainly Jerome, he was covered in blood from head-to-toe whereas Jonathan had a few red splatters here and there.

“I don’t know….kinda blacked out. Everything is all….fuzzy.” Jerome allowed Jonathan to take the lead and get them the hell out of there.

“I see…” Jonathan paused outside the rec room, he could hear voices.

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?!” Jonathan turned to look at Jerome, who was already peeling off his shirt.

“We gotta ditch the threads, ASAP.”

“I’m inclined to agree but where are we going to get clean clothes?”

“Could ya just trust me? Sheesh, jabber jaws over here.” Jerome kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants.

A heated blush filled his face. “Hmph.” After some deliberation inside his mind, the teenager took off his black and white striped shirt. Next, his shoes and finally his pants, “Now what, _genius?_ ”

“Right this way bitchy Bertha.” Carrying his clothes in his arms, Jerome casually strolled into the rec room.

“Good Lord….ughh…” Jonathan groaned and cautiously followed.

Some of the inmates gasped when they saw Jerome and Jonathan in just their underwear and socks.

Ignoring the curious stares, Jerome walked over to the window where a small air vent was located underneath. He knew some of the orderlies liked to stash their cigarettes there and steal a quick smoke break when no one was looking. Jerome crouched down, hooked his finger into the rectangular frame, and yanked it off the wall with ease.

Jonathan awkwardly shifted from one foot to the next, keeping his gaze averted and focused on the floor. This was horribly embarrassing, he could feel his face burning up in shame.

Jerome stuffed the bloody clothes and shoes inside the opening. “Give me your clothes.”

“Here….” Jonathan held his belongings out.

Taking the younger male’s clothes, Jerome stuffed everything into the wall. It took some effort to shove everything as far back as his arm could reach. Once that was out of the way, Jerome replaced the air vent and made sure it was secure. “Okay now about those clean clothes….” He stood up and surveyed the other inmates who were whispering among each other. “Ah, Freddy! C’mere.”

Freddy glanced up when Jerome called his name. He was in his late twenties and quite thin, with a receding hairline. He stood up, walked around the recliner, and approached the two. “What’s up?”

“Hmm….” Completely ignoring the fact that he was semi-nude, Jerome tapped his chin thoughtfully and walked a full circle around Freddy. “Yeah, yer about the same build and height. Take off your clothes Freddy and give em’ to Jonathan.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened, “Jerome-”

Without batting an eye at the demand, Freddy removed his t-shirt and held it out to Jonathan.

“I, um….thanks?” Jonathan took the t-shirt and hastily put it on.

“Don’t mention it.” Freddy took off his shoes and pants, “So what do I get in return for my clothes and silence?”

“Straight to business! I like that, how about…. Five oxies?”

“Make it ten, I coulda swore I saw blood on those clothes….” Freddy shrugged.

“Six, and I’ll leave your jaw intact.” Jerome said with a smirk.

“Six, my lucky number!” Freddy raised his hands and laughed nervously, “Fine. When can I have em’?”

“This evening, at dinner. Oh and if anyone asks about your clothes-”

“It’s too damn hot in this building! Fucking sweatin’ like a pig.” Freddy pretended to fan himself and he nonchalantly turned around and walked back to the recliner.

Fully dressed, Jonathan watched the exchange take place. It never ceased to amaze him the control Jerome had over people… It was intriguing to watch.

“Casey! My favorite schizophrenic!” Jerome strolled over to the table where an elderly gentleman scribbled away on a notepad.

Casey glanced up, eyes wide and fearful. “King Jerome! W-what can I do for you?”

“I need to borrow your clothes, but, ya can’t tell anyone about it okay? Gotta hide from the goblin king, he wants to overthrow me.”

“Oh no! We can’t have that! YOU’RE the one, true king.” Setting his pencil down, Casey stood up and started stripping his clothes off.

“Why thank you! What a lovely compliment.” Jerome looked over at Jonathan with a smirk and wink.

“Show off…” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

The elderly man shivered after giving up his clothing. “Anything else king?”

“Naa this is good enough. Hey you should go back to your cell and grab a blanket. You’ll catch your death out here,” said Jerome. The clothes were a tight fit but at least he wasn’t waltzing around semi-naked anymore.

Jonathan hovered nearby, unsure if Jerome was showing genuine concern or if he was a clever actor.

“Yes my liege,” Casey gathered up his notepad, pencil, and his walking cane. He scuttled across the floor and left the rec room.

Spying the untouched chess board, Jonathan moved over to the adjoining table. “Shall we initiate our game?”

“Sure.” Jerome walked over to the opposite side and took a seat. “You, um…. You’re okay? Right?”

“Yes, but it would be better to keep my mind…. occupied.” Jonathan sat down. Any normal, sane person would be at their wits end about what just happened. A rape nearly occurred, Jerome beat the living shit out of an inmate -and possibly killed him- but the brunette was able to brush it off like a common daily occurrence.

“Yeah, I get that.” Jerome picked up a white pawn and moved it one space up.

“Thank you…. For saving me again.” Jonathan moved one of his black pawns.

“Anytime princess~”

“Please don’t call me that….”

“How about kitten?”

“Oh, God no.”

“Johnny Boy?”

“That’s acceptable.”

Half-way through their game, the alarms went off throughout the building. Guards flooded the rec room and instantly escorted the inmates back to their cells.

Apparently, an inmate- who wasn’t named just yet- was found in one of the restrooms, beaten within an inch of his life.

When violence like this occurs, the inmates are on lock down for the next seventy-two hours. That meant sack lunches for the next three days and no rec time.

That evening, on the first night of lock down, Jonathan keeps having a reoccurring nightmare.

_He’s running through the halls at Arkham, only to feel someone tackle him from behind and force him on the floor. He can feel an arm around his neck, squeezing down tight and making it hard to breath. He can feel hot breath against his neck and a gravely purr makes him nauseous. A hand gropes at his rear before a familiar voice speaks._

_“It’s time to take care of your father, Jonathan~”_

_Jonathan gasps in terror._

_It’s Gerald._

_His own, fucking, father._

_“No, no please don’t do this…not again,” Jonathan sobs out._

_“Shhh it’s okay, I’ll be gentle~”_

_A groping hand reached into Jonathan’s pants and started fondling his genitals._

_Jonathan’s breath hitched and he trembled._

_“Such a good boy…. I love you Jonathan.”_

_The arm around Jonathan’s neck squeezes tighter in order to make him entirely compliant._

_His chest hurts, his lungs hurt, and the lack of oxygen has him fading in and out of consciousness. Jonathan barely registers the fact that his pants and underwear have been removed. He doesn’t fight as his hips are lifted and positioned. He feels something warm pressing against his exposed hole, and he tenses up, preparing for the pain-_

“GET OFF ME!” Jonathan’s body jerked and he bolted up in bed. Frenzied eyes darted around the dark cell in search of his father. Realizing it was a bad dream, Jonathan exhaled a shaky breath. He was covered in sweat and his heart rate was maxed out. He got out of bed and padded over to the metal sink in the corner of his cell. He turned the water on and splashed his face. He’s panting lightly, his mind trying to work itself around the awful nightmare.

Jonathan Crane doesn’t go back to sleep that night, nor does he the following night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short flashback series, either 2 chapters or 3 chapters-depending how much writing I get done on the next chapter. I feel like the flashbacks were really brief on Jerome and Jonathan's history. I'm going to expand on that, and hopefully offer some context as to why Jonathan has all these confusing emotions towards Jerome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK CONTINUED! (Part 2)

On the fourth day Arkham Asylum lifts the lock down and all the cell doors are unlocked at 8:00am. Torrents of inmates rush to the rec room and cafeteria, while others pestered the nurses for their medication; some had addictions, no surprise there.

In a state of fatigue and delirium, Jonathan Crane ambles into the busy cafeteria. He doesn’t remember grabbing a tray, standing in line, and collecting a bowl of watered-down beef stew. He sits down at an empty table and stares at his food, he didn’t have much of an appetite.

“Johnny Boy!” Jerome threw his tray down on the tabletop and popped a squat next to the younger male. “They’re gonna have yoga outside later, we should sign-” Blinking, the redhead trailed off when he noticed Jonathan’s dazed expression. “What’s wrong?”

Jonathan doesn’t respond. God, he had a pounding migraine that wouldn’t go away.

“Hellooooo, earth to Johnny.” Jerome snapped his fingers in front of the teenager’s face.

“Tired…” murmured Jonathan, eyes falling shut.

“Oh.” Jerome scanned Jonathan’s face, taking notice of the sickly color and deep, dark circles underneath his eyes. He recognized physical exhaustion although, he doesn’t know what caused it. He inclined his head and rested it against Jonathan’s right shoulder. “Nightmares?”

Feeling too tired to remind Jerome about personal space, he muttered a soft “Yes.”

“Hm, thought so.” Jerome pushed his tray away and stood up. He reached down and grabbed Jonathan’s hand. “C’mon.”

“Jerome…” Jonathan feebly attempted to pull his hand free.

Jerome squeezes Jonathan’s hand tighter. “Don’t make me carry you bridal style, cuz you know I WILL do it.”

“…. Very well.” Reluctant, Jonathan opened his eyes and rose to his feet. “Where are we going?”

“Back to your cell.” Jerome guided Jonathan across the cafeteria floor, barking at other inmates to move out of the way.

Jonathan sighed; he didn’t really want to go back to his cell, he also didn’t want to argue with the volatile redhead.

Hand-in-hand, the pair exit the cafeteria and make their way to East side of Arkham.

Some of the guards cast curious glances at the two but nobody utters a word.

They arrive at Jonathan’s cell and Jerome points to the bed. “Lay down.”

Jonathan crawled over the mattress and rolls over onto his right side, eyes widening when he saw Jerome climbing into bed with him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna help you sleep.” Jerome rested on his left side, facing the brunette.

“How?” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the proximity.

“We’re gonna spoon and I’m ALWAYS the big spoon, so turn around gorgeous.” Jerome’s lips curled into a cat-like grin.

“Huh?” Jonathan quickly shook his head, “Thanks but no thanks.”

“D’aww, don’t be like that. Think of it as one friend helping out the other.” Jerome scooted closer, “Have you seen your reflection lately? You like a fucking zombie with those bags under your eyes. Let me guess, you didn’t sleep during lock down?”

Jonathan chewed on his bottom lip nervously, he didn’t trust Jerome.

“Look,” Jerome moved his hand to his own chest and drew an ‘X’ shape. “I promise I won’t do anything to ya, cross my heart. I’m just gonna hold you, maybe get a little cuddling in, and that’s it. Trust me, this is how my brother got me to fall asleep. I used to have nightmares, wicked fuckers that kept me up all hours of the night. I’d go days, weeks even, trying to function under sleep deprivation.”

Blue hues hover on the emerald orbs in front of him, and he considers Jerome’s words. He didn’t know too much Jerome Valeska, other then he murdered his mother and he had a sibling… Jonathan never pushed for details and he certainly never discussed his personal life with anyone besides the court ordered therapist. “I don’t… feel comfortable with other people touching me.”

Jerome nodded, “Yeah I kinda figured that one out, yer skittish as hell.” He touched his forehead to Jonathan’s own, causing Jonathan to suck his breathe in and hold it. “How much do you wanna sleep?”

“B-badly,” Jonathan’s voice trembled.

“Turn around.” Jerome’s expression softened and he reached up, pushing some of Jonathan’s brunette locks away from his face. “I won’t hurt you and nobody else will. I seriously just wanna help ya get a little shut eye.”

Jonathan can feel Jerome’s warm breath against his face and the light touch against his hair gave him goosebumps. He wants to believe the redhead, truly he does. Rather then err on the side of caution, the teenager shifted onto his left side and faced the wall.

Jerome pressed his body against Jonathan’s body, and he looped his right arm around the other male’s waist. He nosed his way through Jonathan’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent reminiscent of cucumber melon body wash.

Normally, Jonathan would protest physical affection, but the gesture elicits a satisfied hum from the teenager. Tingling sensations travel from the back of his head and settle inside his chest; his heart isn’t racing anymore. In fact, Jonathan’s eyelids become increasingly heavy and he struggled to stay awake. A comforting darkness enveloped the brunette and he gradually slipped into peaceful slumber, with Jerome’s words echoing in the back of his mind.

10 hours later….

Jonathan stirred from his sleep and he blinked his eyes open, waiting for his vision to adjust. He comes face-to-face with a sleeping ginger. “What the-” Startled, Jonathan pulled away from Jerome’s embrace and bolts up into a sitting position.

“Mmm…” Jerome’s eyelids flutter open and he stared up at Jonathan’s red face. “Why, hello sleeping beauty~”

The remark makes Jonathan blush deeper. “W-what time is it?”

“Hmm, lemme check my watch here.” Jerome rolled onto his back and raised his right arm, pretending to glance at his wrist. “Says here it’s 1 freckle past I-don’t-fucking-know.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

Jerome giggled at the reaction and he shrugged, “Dinner roll call was about an hour ago.”

“WHAT?!” Jonathan’s mouth gaped open in shock. “Y-you… I was asleep all day?!”

“Yup.” Jerome stretched his legs and arms, a pleased groan pushing past his lips when his back popped. “How’d ya sleep?”

“I SLEPT-” Jonathan paused, he didn’t feel exhausted anymore and his headache was gone. “I slept very well, thank you.”

“Good.” Jerome sat up and reached out to ruffle up Jonathan’s messy bedhead.

Jonathan shooed Jerome’s hand away, “Please refrain from touching me.”

Jerome scoffed, “You were snuggled up against my chest for last couple hours, if anything you shouldn’t be such a cuddle bug when you’re asleep. It’s too damn adorable.”

Jonathan grabbed his pillow and shoved it against Jerome’s face, “Shut up.”

“Make me~” Jerome purred, and he removed the pillow from his face. “Let’s go get some grub, I’m starving here.” He tossed the pillow aside, got off the bed, and strolled out of the cell.

Begrudgingly, Jonathan followed Jerome. Oh, he wasn’t going to hear the end of this… But he’s thankful the redhead’s idea worked. Joining the older male by his side, Jonathan cleared his throat. “Ahem, I hope you understand that was a onetime occurrence.”

“Mhmm,” Jerome walked at a casual pace, whistling a random tune.

Unsure if Jerome understood, Jonathan clarified: “It will never happen again.”

“I heard ya the first time toots.”

“Don’t call me toots, or princess, and never bring up sleeping beauty…”

“Hah! Fine.” Jerome twirled around and walked backwards, an amused smile on his face. “If those pesky nightmares come back, lemme know. I’m always down to cuddle the prettiest jailbait in Arkham.”

“….. I seriously want to punch you in the face right now.”

“Join the club~” Jerome winked, and he turned back around as they neared the cafeteria entrance.

‘He’s insufferable’, Jonathan thought to himself, paying no attention to the big smile on his own face.

The days that follow are uneventful. Jonathan goes to group therapy sessions every Wednesday and he has his one-on-one meetings with Miss Quinzel on Saturdays. Surprisingly enough, Jerome doesn’t bring up the ‘occurrence’, but he still teases the brunette every chance he gets.

A week passes by before Jonathan experiences another night terror.

This time, it wasn’t Gerald Crane in his nightmares… It’s Scarecrow and it chases Jonathan through the old family home, eyes burning bright red – like the flames of hell. In a voice that sounds anything but human, it calls after Jonathan and beckons him into darkness.

Jonathan wakes up screaming and inadvertently flings himself off the bed.

One of the guards banged on Jonathan’s cell door with his baton, “Keep it down in there Crane!”

“S-sorry….” It takes several minutes for Jonathan to calm down and he doesn’t go back to sleep – he’s much too afraid he’ll see that monster again.

The next day….

Jerome is seated at a round table in the rec room, engaged in a poker game with other inmates.

Jonathan timidly approaches the redhead and taps him on his shoulder.

“Kinda busy here,” Jerome grunted.

“I…I have to talk to you,” muttered Jonathan.

“Johnny Boy, I really like ya but I can’t leave my hand on the table. These cheatin’ bastards will look at my cards and then I’ll lose out on their strawberry Jell-O cups.” Jerome watched another inmate throw down 2 white chips -they’re made of toilet paper and water.

“Okay…” Jonathan stood there, unwilling to leave.

Sighing impatiently, Jerome placed his cards down and turned around in his seat. He was about to tell the kid to get lost, until he saw his face.

Jonathan’s eyes are bloodshot, and the black circles had returned. He fidgets nervously, blue eyes darting back and forth as though frightened.

“The fuck?” Jerome stood and he moved over to Jonathan, raising his hands to cup the teenager’s face. “Did someone hurt you?”

“N-no…” Jonathan swallowed the lump forming in his throat and forced himself to meet Jerome’s worried gaze. “Nightmare, worse then the last one.”

“No shit huh?” Jerome lowered his hands, “Sorry guys but it looks like I’m folding.”

The inmates murmured in approval; more Jell-O cups for them.

“Yeah, yeah have at it snakes,” he said with an eyeroll. Jerome took Jonathan’s hand in his own and walked him out of the rec room.

“It’s, um, early Jerome. You don’t have to…do it right now,” Jonathan insisted.

“I know.” Jerome pulled Jonathan closer, “But you need comfort. This nightmare really has you shaken up, doesn’t it?”

“Yes…” Jonathan nodded.

“That’s what I thought, you look like a fuckin’ crackhead.”

“I think…I prefer sleeping beauty over crackhead.”

Jerome laughed at the remark, while leading them to the West wing of the asylum. He entered his cell and motioned to the bed. “Hope you don’t mind, my room was closer.”

“Room? Don’t you mean cell?”

“Eh, potatoe, potato.”  

Jonathan let go of Jerome’s hand and sat down at the end of the bed. He’s nervous, God why is he so nervous right now?

Jerome picked up on the stressful vibe and he moved over to the bed, sitting down next to the teenager. “You okay?”

“Yes…. well, no.” Jonathan looked down and scraped fingernails against his striped pants. “I’m asking a lot from you and… I don’t know, I feel like this should be treated as a transaction.”

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, “A transaction? The hell are you on about Johnny?”

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Jonathan turned his attention to Jerome. “I’m asking you for a service, in a manner of speaking, and said service demands payment.”

“Payment? Like what?”

“Oh, I haven’t actually thought about it…” Jonathan chewed on his bottom and considered the cafeteria food. “How about… For every transaction, I’ll give you my desert for that day.”

Jerome thought about it, he really did like deserts, having a natural sweet tooth for them. “Hmm…. you drive a hard bargain Mr. Crane.” He extended his right hand, “You got a deal.”

Jonathan shook Jerome’s hand, “I’m happy we can come to an agreement. It wouldn’t be fair if only one of us was benefiting.”

“Mmm, whatever you say beautiful.” Without warning, Jerome looped his arms around Jonathan’s shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed. The redhead positioned himself on his back and he held the brunette against his chest.

The action catches Jonathan off guard and his heart fluttered.

Jerome pressed a kiss against the top of Jonathan’s head, “You don’t have to sleep right now. Whenever you’re ready, you can leave.”

“U-understood.” Jonathan could feel the tension leaving his body. There was something oddly soothing about Jerome and the way he held onto the younger male – it was protective and secure. He felt safe with Jerome, even though he knew very little about the man. Wanting to learn more about the older male, Jonathan inquired: “What’s your brother’s name?”

Jerome stared up at the ceiling, waiting a few moments before responding. “Jeremiah.”

“Jeremiah… Is he older or younger?”

“We’re the same age.”

“Twin?”

“Yeah.”

Jonathan was intrigued by the information as he didn’t have any siblings of his own. “Are you two close?”

“That’s kinda difficult to explain.” Jerome stroked his fingers through Jonathan’s soft hair, “We were inseparable as kids and we took care of each other, no thanks to an alcoholic mother. I was a teenager when he…. Disappeared. Haven’t heard from him since.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Jonathan could hear a bitter tinge in Jerome’s voice, so he switched topics. “Where did you grow up?”

“Circus.”

Jonathan snorted, “A circus? Really?”

Jerome chuckled, “Yeah, really. It was called ‘Haly’s Circus’ and we traveled everywhere. Exotic animals, juggling clowns, stunning acrobats, snake charmers, fortune tellers, you name it- we had it all.”

“Wow... that sounds like a dream come true.”

Jerome gritted his teeth and stopped stroking. “No, not really.”

Worried he may have struck a nerve, Jonathan lifted his head and looked down at Jerome. “Do you want to know anything about me?”

“What do you see in your nightmares?”

Jonathan wasn’t prepared for that question. He looked away and rested his head back down on Jerome’s chest. “Monsters…”

“I see…” Jerome rubbed small circles against Jonathan’s lower back. “Is one of em’ yer dad?”

The gentle message has Jonathan humming in content. He’s grown accustomed to Jerome’s sharp observation skills and he can only assume the redhead saw the story in the newspaper, or television. “Yes, one of them is my father.”

“Hmm…. That old fart Casey is always going on about the news, due to his age he gets T.V. access in his cell – lucky bastard. Most of the inmate population was aware of your impending arrival.” Jerome paused, “Your dad musta did something pretty shitty to you if that’s who yer seeing in those nightmares.”

Jonathan doesn’t know why he said it, but he feels compelled to share everything with Jerome. It slips out before he can stop himself: “He raped me.”

The older male tensed up, “I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t know.”

For the teenager, it feels as though a burden were lifted off his shoulder. He never told anyone about what happened between him and Gerald, not even the sweet therapist. He tried to forget that traumatic part of his life; easier said then done. Jonathan closed his eyes, “My back…. please continue.”

Jerome resumes rubbing the teenager’s lower back. “You said this nightmare was worse then the other…. Who is it?”

“Not a who, a what.” Jonathan found Jerome’s heartbeat against his ear strangely reassuring. “My father put out this old scarecrow in the field and for as long as I could remember, I’ve been terrified of that thing. In my nightmares, however, everything is worse. The scarecrow can move, speak, and it resembles a demon.”

Absorbing the information, Jerome tried to imagine what Jonathan was describing. Scarecrows weren’t scary at all but a demon? Yeah, he can understand Jonathan’s fear. He still couldn’t believe the kid was willing to share personal, intimate details about his life with someone he barely knew – a stranger. Jerome didn’t want to be a stranger anymore, he liked Jonathan and genuinely wanted to be his friend. “Do you like being held like this?”

“….Yes, I do.”

“Cuz this is how I used to hold my brother, Jeremiah. Every night we slept like this and sometimes we’d switch. I was the big spoon most of the time.” Jerome was hesitant to share this next part, for fear of backlash. “Sometimes, we did a lot more then cuddling.”

The admission hits Jonathan like a bee sting. Placing his hands on the mattress, he pushed himself off Jerome and sat up. “Was it consensual?”

“Yeah! Totally consensual,” Jerome sat up on the mattress as well. “I know yer probably thinking I’m this fucked up guy-”

Jonathan pressed a finger to Jerome’s lips to hush him. “On the contrary. If neither one of you forced it, then I don’t have a problem with it.”

Jerome blinked; he was perplexed by Jonathan’s calm reaction. He expected the teenager to run out of the cell and tell everyone he was a sick bastard who liked fucking his brother. Instead, Jonathan was looking at him like he always does – like he’s a normal person. The redhead nuzzled a kiss against Jonathan’s finger. “Yer full of surprises Johnny.”

Jonathan lowered his hand and smiled, “As are you.”

For the next couple of months, Jerome and Jonathan develop a unique napping schedule. Whenever the teenager has a nightmare, Jerome holds him throughout the day so he can sleep. The night terrors become less frequent, not so much Jonathan’s visitation to the redhead’s cell.

They share intimate secrets with one another and bond over their childhood trauma. Jerome is handsy around Jonathan and the brunette takes it in stride. Of course, Jonathan still lectures Jerome on personal boundaries and space whereas Jerome pretends to listen.

The nightmares stop altogether, but Jonathan insists they nap together every other day; he really misses Jerome’s warmth and his scent. Jerome suggests they spend the whole evening together, at least once a week. Thanks to Jerome’s bribery, the guards and orderlies turn a blind eye while the pair take turns sleeping over at each other’s cell.

Just as Jerome promised, he never made a move on the teenager. Well, there was one time Jonathan woke up to the redhead’s morning wood poking him in the back. Ever the gentleman, Jerome excused himself and returned to his cell to take care of ‘business’.

Jonathan works up the courage to kiss Jerome goodnight – a quick peck on the cheek.

Jerome accepts the gesture and sometimes, he’ll kiss Jonathan a little too close to his mouth.

It’s not a relationship. They’re just friends, _really_ close friends. That’s what Jonathan tells himself every day. He ignores the fact that whenever he’s around Jerome, his heart starts racing and butterflies fill his stomach. He finds himself getting less and less annoyed with Jerome’s handsy actions and he quite enjoys the constant flirting.

One evening there’s a bad thunderstorm, so bad in fact, the power in Gotham City shuts down for an entire hour.

Jerome and Jonathan are in the rec room playing chess when the lights suddenly shut off.

“Fuck, I was just about to checkmate you,” Jerome drawled.

“Hmph. Cocky much?” Jonathan said with a smirk.

“You wanna suck my what?” Jerome deadpanned.

“JEROME!” Jonathan was thankful his blush couldn’t be seen, that would elicit more teasing.

Orderlies and guards entered the rec room with flashlights illuminating the way.

“Okay inmates, rec time is over! Back to your cells, right now!” barked one of the guards.

Some of the inmates griped about their short rec time, others didn’t care. They stood in lines and followed the guards out into the hallway, not having much of a choice without a flashlight.

Jerome and Jonathan are wandering at the back of the line and when they neared the door, Jerome grabbed Jonathan’s arm.

“Jerome-” Jonathan gasped as the older male slammed him against the wall while everybody else filed out of the rec room, leaving them in complete darkness.

They can’t see each other but Jerome manages to slip his arms underneath Jonathan’s legs and hoist him up.

Startled, Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck as he’s forced to straddle the older male. “What are you doing-”

Jerome silences Jonathan with a full-on kiss, the first kiss they ever shared.

It feels like sparks when their lips connect and before Jonathan can react, he feels Jerome’s tongue enter his mouth. The sensation is new for the teenager and he doesn’t know what to do.

Sensing the other’s inexperience, Jerome slowed down and withdrew his tongue. “Follow my lead,” he whispered in a gravelly tone. He tilted his head at a slight angle and kissed Jonathan again.

Jonathan mirrors Jerome’s movements by tilting his head and returning the affectionate kiss.

Jerome runs his tongue along Jonathan’s bottom lip.

Jonathan does the same to Jerome’s bottom lip.

The gentle kiss progresses and soon enough they’re tonguing each other’s warm mouth, fighting to dominate the other.

“Fuuuck~” Jerome panted lightly, and he gave an experimental thrust against Jonathan’s groin.

“Ah~” Jonathan gasped, painfully and embarrassingly aware of the tent in his pants.

Jerome is equally hard, and he deliberately grinds into Jonathan’s arousal.

“Nnn!” Jonathan dug his fingernails into the back of Jerome’s neck, drawing out a long rumble from within Jerome’s throat.

The redhead attacked Jonathan’s mouth with an aggressive kiss, and he pounded his hips into the younger male.

Jonathan’s voice is muffled, and he tries to keep up with Jerome, finding it difficult to concentrate. The physical stimulation makes his head feel fuzzy and his body tingled all over with pleasure. He’s masturbated in the past but this, oh, this was a thousand times better. Heat and pressure pooled in his stomach and his cock twitched. “J-Jerome~” he whined.

His voice, it was _perfect_. Jerome broke the kiss and he buried his face against Jonathan’s warm neck, intentionally groping the teenager’s rear. He moves faster, harder, bucking his hips so hard that it was going to leave bruises.

Pain and pleasure, who would’ve guessed? Certainly not Jonathan, who’s lost in ecstasy. Surrendering to pleasure, Jonathan closed his eyes and a heated moan pushed past his lips. “I’m cumming!!!~” Soon after he ejaculated inside his pants, some of it coated his stomach.

Within seconds Jerome reached his climax, added by Jonathan’s sultry moan. Hips stuttering, Jerome cried out in such a way that it made him sound younger, and more vulnerable then he really is. He soaked his Arkham issued underwear and pants with hot cum and he rode out every wonderful moment.

Jonathan’s body is feverish, and his face is flushed red. He almost passes out from overstimulation but manages to stay conscious. He relaxes his grip around Jerome’s neck and leans forward, touching his forehead to the older male’s shoulder.

Approaching footsteps prompt Jerome to stop and freeze.

A light flashes into the rec room from out in the hallway, followed by radio static. “No, it’s clear. I’ll go check the cafeteria.” The guard walked away.

Jonathan giggled, “Can you imagine what would happen if they caught us?”

Jerome smiled against Jonathan’s neck, “Mmm… Solitary confinement for a month?”

“I don’t think I could survive a month without you~” Jonathan purred, while planting a kiss against Jerome’s jawline.

“Me either, I’d break out and come see ya~” Assuming the coast is clear, Jerome carefully lowered Jonathan to the floor.

“Mhmm, I know you would.” Jonathan held onto Jerome’s arms as he steadied himself on his feet; his legs felt weak.

“You got it? Or do you want me to carry ya?” Jerome rubbed the brunette’s lower back.

“It’s not as though we really…. you know, ‘did it.’ I’m fine, really,” Jonathan insisted.

“True, but I bet that was your FIRST time doing anything like that huh?”

Jonathan opens his mouth to respond, only to pause when the lights started flickering on and off.

“Oh shit, we better get back before the emergency generator kicks in.” Jerome took Jonathan’s hand.

“Yes, good idea.” Jonathan interlocked fingers and followed Jerome’s lead.

The lights turn off again, shrouding the halls in complete darkness.

Having been in Arkham for quite some time, Jerome memorized the layout of the building and he easily guided Jonathan to the East wing.

They part ways with a kiss and Jonathan collapsed onto his bed afterwards. The damp clothes are uncomfortable, but the brunette has no problem falling into a deep sleep, a tiny smile on his face.

A couple days later, Jonathan finds himself in the cafeteria during lunch. Per the norm, he sits across from Jerome and they discuss a variety of topics, ranging from Gotham politics to 90’s fictional cartoon characters.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Powerpuff Girls has the weirdest plot. Like, how do they grab shit without fingers? How come the devil character looks like a drag queen? Why won’t anybody hug Mojojojo?” Jerome asked through a mouth full of tator-tots.

Jonathan smiled, “Isn’t Mojojojo a wild primate? He would attack you before you can get your arms around him.” He plucked a chocolate pudding cup from his tray and held it out to Jerome.

“Naa, I’m good.” Jerome waved a hand dismissively, “He’s got SUPER intelligence, kinda like you. So, I could hug him and live, if he doesn’t shoot me with his high-tech laser beam.”

Setting the chocolate pudding back down, Jonathan chuckled at the statement. “Comparing me to a monkey? I don’t know whether to be offended or flattered.”

Jerome grinned and he tossed a tator-tot at Jonathan’s face.

Jonathan swats the tator-tot away. “Don’t play with your food.”

“Okay MOM,” Jerome stuffed his mouth with a handful of crunchy tots.

Terrance, a senior inmate, approached Jerome and Jonathan’s table. “May I?”

Jerome shrugged, “Knock yourself out pal.”

“Thank you.” Terrance sat down near Jonathan and politely addressed the younger. “Are you Jonathan Crane?”

Jonathan looked at the older male, who had a receding hairline and thick glasses; his hair was a smoky gray color, peppered with white here and there. He had stubble on his chin and a few tattooed inscriptions on his arms, most are phrases from the bible. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Say uh, I got a friend who’s interested in spending time with ya,” said Terrance.

Jerome stopped munching and he took a swig of chocolate milk, eyeing Terrance suspiciously.

“Oh, well I’m flattered…” Jonathan glanced at Jerome, “I’m not looking for new friends, sorry.”

Terrance quirked a bushy gray eyebrow, “I understand, my friend is a good guy and he’s no homewrecker.”

“Homewrecker?” Jonathan blinked.

Jerome set the milk carton down.

“Uhhh yeah, he doesn’t go for men who are in relationships,” Terrance explained, and his eyes darted to Jerome. “I mean you two are IN a relationship, right?”

“Yes-”

“No-”

Jerome and Jonathan look at each other in shock and disbelief.

“We’re not?” Jerome appears hurt.

The look on Jerome’s face twists Jonathan’s stomach into painful knots. He cleared his throat and faced Terrance, “It’s complicated right now, okay? I’m not in a relationship and I’m definitely not looking for one.”

“Ooooh, alright. I’ll let my friend know.” Terrance grasped his tray and stood up, “Enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

“Thanks…” Jonathan turned around in his seat to address the other male.

However, Jerome’s chair is empty. His tray is there but the redhead is nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fan so kindly pointed it out yesterday, I haven't updated this story in AGES! I'm sorry, I've been obsessed with my other stories that I neglected this one. So this is part 2 of the flashback, and I hope it offers some clarity on Jerome and Jonathan's love-hate relationship. Remember, this is all PRIOR to Jerome's death, when he was first sentenced to Arkham after killing his mother. 
> 
> There will be some bitter moments to follow in part 3 of the flashback, afterwards I'll resume the current story :3


End file.
